La gran batalla de Hinata y Sakura
by Sylvian
Summary: La historia de dos kunoichis en su lucha por el autentico amor: Enredos en baños termales, peleas entre ninjas rivales, enemigos misteriosos y sombrios, secundarios metiendo baza, accion, aventura, amistad y ostias para parar un tren...FINALIZADO
1. Las dudas de un corazon puro

¡La gran batalla de hinata y sakura!  
  
Nota del que suscribe: Bienvenidos a todos a este mi primer fan-fic. Para tan excelsa ocasión he decidido homenajear a uno de mis manganime favoritos, que es, ni más ni menos que "Naruto", (copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump y toda la polla...) serie enmarcada en el siempre fascinante mundo oculto de los ninjas. A los desconocedores de la serie: Podéis leer el fic igualmente solo que, claro, pierde parte de gracia... ¡A pillarse la serie ya!¡Hop! Y a los que ya la conozcan una advertencia: Tan solo utilizare personajes y haré mención de hechos ocurridos dentro del material publicado en España (seis tomitos de nada). Como hay una cantidad de personajes muy bien definidos no hay ningún problema a la hora de contar la historia. Así los aficionados de la serie la podrán leer sin miedo a destripes. Dicho esto empezad a leer la historia, que no sé que coño hacéis perdiendo aun el tiempo leyendo el prologo...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Capitulo 0: "Las dudas de un corazón puro"  
  
Cuando se miraba al espejo veía a una chica tímida y vergonzosa de ojos blancos y cabello oscuro. Tenia la mala costumbre de dejarse llevar por los nervios cuando hablaba cara a cara con la gente. Le hubiese gustado ser un panda para hablar mediante cartelitos... pero claro eso era una estupidez. Estaba decidida a ser más valiente. Tenia que parecerse más a la persona que admiraba. Hoy daría el gran paso...  
  
-¡Hinata! Deja ya de arreglarte, vamos a una reunión ninja no a una gala de la tele...  
  
Quien la llamaba era su maestra, Kurenai Yuhi, con quien vivía desde que se graduó en la academia y se convirtió en una ninja de grado inferior. Le tenia mucho respeto y ambicionaba ser tan fuerte como ella...  
  
-¡Hinata, coño, que nos va a pillar el tren! ¿Quieres hacer el puto favor de darte mas garbo?  
  
-¡Guau!  
  
El chico del lenguaje soez era su compañero de equipo Kiba Inuzuka (y el del ladrido su compañero canino Akamaru), un bravucón de mucho cuidado que siempre actúa como si fuese el líder.  
  
-M-me doy toda la prisa que puedo...  
  
-...  
  
Y el tipo que no había dicho nada era Shino Aburame, el tercer miembro del equipo numero ocho. Shino era... bueno, no era muy hablador, eso seguro. Tiene una extraña afición por los insectos. Hinata releyó una vez más la carta. Se puso roja, le dio una embolia y se desmayo. Al cabo de cinco segundos se recupero y metió la carta en un sobre que tenia preparado. "T- tengo que dársela... tengo que ser valiente... tengo que huir... ¡No! Hinata ya has tomado una decisión... no t-te acobardes a-ahora". Cogió el sobre y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.  
  
"Joder, es que ni me mira". Era lo que solía pensar la bella (¿) y letal (¡!) kunoichi Sakura Haruno, cuando su compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha, decidía ignorar sus mas que evidentes (para ella) encantos femeninos. Sakura estaba muy enamorada de Sasuke pero este, o bien no lo sabia, o bien no le importaba... Esta ultima posibilidad sacaba la bestia que la chica llevaba en su interior. "¡¡¡Groaargh!!! Maldito Sasuke, no pienses que vas a escapar de mí ¡¡¡Vas a caer rendido a mis pies, ya lo veras!!!  
  
-¿Sakura estas bien? Tienes una cara muy rara...  
  
-¿Qué? Oh, ah si, si, estoy bien Kakashi... er... ¿de qué estaba hablando?  
  
Kakashi Hatake era el ninja superior encargado del grupo de Sakura. Era un hombre que parecía estar siempre aburrido y despreocupado, cuya máxima afición era leer un libro para adultos llamado "Paraíso erótico" (numero tres próximamente a la venta). Siempre, repito: siempre llega tarde a todas partes.  
  
Os estaba diciendo que esta tarde hay una reunión especial dirigida a los ninja de grado inferior. Creo que seria recomendable que fueseis, os dará la oportunidad de confraternizar con los demás ninjas de la aldea (Sasuke, deja de poner cara de asco).  
  
-¿Vendrás con nosotros Kakashi?  
  
-¿Qué? Ni hablar, ni de coña pasaba yo toda la tarde en un lugar tan aburri... estooo, que lamentablemente no podrá ser Sakura, tengo una importantísima misión a la que acudir...  
  
-Ya... ¬¬  
  
-Bueno pues ya lo sabéis, cuando veáis a Naruto dadle el recado e id los tres juntos. Nos vemos...  
  
"Este condenado Kakashi nos ha endiñado una buena papeleta. ¿Qué pintamos nosotros en un acto así? Y encima el estúpido de Naruto llega tarde, aunque... eso significa que... ¡Sasuke y yo estamos solos!_ ¿Será este el inicio de un fogoso y tórrido romance?"  
  
Sakura, deja de babear y vamos a buscar a Naruto...  
  
"Creo que no..."  
  
En el horizonte se divisaba una extraña silueta. Una figura de color anaranjado, y lo que parecía un cactus en el lugar donde debería estar la cabeza, avanzaba a una velocidad endiablada, dejando tras de sí una enorme polvareda con la forma de un tazón de Ramen (¿?). A medida que atravesaba raudo y veloz las calles de la villa oculta de la hoja, los habitantes de la misma le señalaban estupefactos. ¿Era un pájaro? ¿Era un avión? ¿Acaso seria una maquina de condones? Ah, no... Solo era el imbecil de Naruto.  
  
-¡Ah!¡Mecagüen la leche que he mamao!¿Por qué tenia que estropearse hoy el despertador (quizás no fue buena idea jugar a ping-pong con él)? ¡Llego tarde a la reunión de grupo!  
  
Naruto Uzumaki, carnet ninja: Un joven e impulsivo ninja de grado inferior que dice ser el protagonista de la historia. Le gusta el Ramen y hacer el gamberro. Odia a muerte a su compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha (el odio es mutuo).Su frase favorita "¡Voy a ser el próximo Hokage!".  
  
-¡Agh! Tampoco están en el punto de encuentro habitual... ¡Qué ascazo de gente! A Kakashi lo podemos esperar cuanto haga falta, pero si es Naruto quien tarda unas, uh, pocas horas en llegar... ¡Hala, a pasar de él!  
  
-Ju, ju, te veo un poco perdido líder...  
  
-¿Quién... ?  
  
Pero Naruto no tuvo que terminar de preguntar. Tan solo el aprendiz de ninja Konohamaru, el nieto del tercer Hokage, seria capaz de ocultarse de una forma tan chapucera. Justo detrás de Naruto intentaba disimular que estaba ahí ocultándose tras un póster de Star Wars.  
  
-Luke, yo soy tu padre...  
  
-Deja de decir chorradas, Konohamaru. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?  
  
-¡Ay! El capón sobraba Líder. Encima que venia a decirte donde se encontraba el resto de tu grupo...  
  
-¿Qué?¿Sabes donde están Sakurita y ese condenado Sasuke?  
  
-Bueno, yo no, pero este chico tan majo con el que estaba jugando sabe a donde han ido  
  
¡El tío sin cejas! (Gaara del desierto para los demás)  
  
Delante de Naruto se encontraba Gaara del Desierto, un misterioso ninja inferior de la villa oculta de la Arena. Sus motivaciones son desconocidas, sus técnicas son desconocidas, por que se pinta los ojos también es desconocido. Frase favorita: "¿Eso es todo?" Temido por sus propios compañeros de equipo, Gaara oculta un poder y una fuerza terrible. ¿Será este el inicio de una sangrienta batalla?  
  
-No lo creo, aun estamos en el primer capitulo...  
  
-Konohamaru deja de hablar solo, y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Estaba jugando con el crió, haciendo castillos de arena... Es mi hobby.  
  
-...¿En serio?  
  
-No, pero el autor me quería sacar en el fic y como luego no voy a salir, pues salgo ahora y punto.  
  
-Menuda mamarrachez...  
  
-Ni que lo digas, pero no importa. El caso es que sé donde están tus (¿?) amigos. Han ido a la residencia del Hokage. Al parecer se celebra una importante reunión para todos los ninjas inferiores de la aldea.  
  
-¿¡Que!? ¿Y como es que nadie me aviso?  
  
-Ejem, Líder, hay octavillas anunciándolo por toda la villa...  
  
-Eso no importa, me marcho o llegare tarde ¡Adiós!  
  
Y así tal y como había llegado, se marcho nuestro héroe, a la velocidad del rayo, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier reto que pudiese salirle al paso. Como por ejemplo un reto en forma de chica de ojos blancos y cabellos oscuro. A pesar de la velocidad a la que se encontraron, Naruto supo apañerselas para que el morrazo que se diesen fuese lo más estrepitoso posible, (...) y así los dos acabaron empotrados en un puesto de comida para llevar.  
  
-Ay, ay... mis pobres huesos, ¿Qué leches ha pasa... ? Ah, Hinata, pero si eres tú...  
  
-N-Naruto...(¡uh, no! Me estoy poniendo como un tomate!)  
  
-¿Adónde ibas con tanta prisa, Hinata?  
  
Naruto empezó a levantarse y retirar un poco los escombros (mangando a la que podía un poco de comida) mientras Hinata parecía encoger gradualmente.  
  
-Ah, yo... me dirigía a, a la reunión que s-se celebra en la residencia d- del Hokage... Los demás miembros de mi grupo se c-cansaron de esperarme y...  
  
-¡Ah! A ti también te han abandonado, ¿eh? Tranquila se como te sientes... Pero no te preocupes ya te acompaño yo a la reunión (total, también tengo que ir).  
  
Después de que Hinata volviera en si, los dos tardones enderezaron el rumbo hacia la residencia del Hokage. A la joven miembro del clan Hyuga le quemaba la carta que llevaba dentro del abrigo. Una vocecita dentro de la cabeza le susurraba "díselo, díselo".  
  
-No... no me atrevo...  
  
-¿Huh?¿Decías algo Hinata?  
  
-Ah, pues...estoooo, ¡Mira ahí esta la residencia del Hokage!  
  
En el interior de la residencia el Tercer Hokage había dispuesto una sala especial para su reunión con los ninja inferiores de la aldea. La estancia estaba decorada con multitud de gravados antiquísimos, armas ninja y manuscritos secretos. En el centro había sido colocada una mesa con canapés que los invitados asaltaron sin piedad alguna.  
  
-¿Cómo están Chouji?  
  
-Asquerosos, saben a mierda rebozada con arena...  
  
-Pues llevas mas de quince...  
  
-¡Coño!¿No son gratis? Pues eso...  
  
De repente el Tercer Hokage entro en la sala y todo el mundo enmudeció de inmediato. A pesar de su aspecto de anciano bonachón, el tercer Hokage era el ninja más poderoso de la aldea y todo el mundo le tenia un gran respeto. Acompañado de su inseparable pipa y de su media sonrisa de viejo cascarrabias, se dispuso a hablarle al corro de gente que le estaba observando.  
  
-Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido con tanta rapidez. Os he hecho venir a todos con un propósito bien concreto. Es un proyecto que me sugirieron algunos ninjas superiores. Consiste en que todos los ninja inferiores de la aldea oculta de la hoja realicen una misión conjunta...  
  
-¿Una misión conjunta? Menuda estupidez, somos demasiados ninjas para poder hacer algo así...  
  
- Cálmese Sr. Uchiha, sabia que dirían algo así, pero tranquilos... Verán el ejercicio consiste en lo siguiente...  
  
Pero en ese mismo momento una bola de humo estallo en medio de la sala, encima de la mesa de los canapés. La polvareda era tan espesa que impedía ver quien hablaba desde el interior de la misma.  
  
Ju, ju... ¿No explicara porque nos ha hecho venir estando yo, el próximo Hokage, ausente, verdad viejo?  
  
El humo se iba dispersando poco a poco, mientras (no se sabe muy bien porque) un tambor japonés sonaba en un lugar indefinido de la habitación. Cuando la humareda por fin se despejo, se pudo ver encima de la mesa las figuras de dos ninjas. Un tapón vestido de naranja, con el pelo de pincho y gesto de gallito y una kunoichi con la cara encendida que intentaba esconderse lo mejor que podía. Cuando por fin se vio quienes eran sonó un gong y todos pusieron cara de "oh, no".  
  
-¡¡¡El ninja numero1 de la aldea, Naruto Uzumaki...  
  
-...A-acompañado de su bella "partenier", Hinata Hyuga (¡Tierra trágame!)...  
  
-...entra en escena!!!  
  
De entre el publico Sakura lanzo, con una puntería envidiable, un jarrón a la cabeza de Naruto que quedo hecho añicos (el jarrón, no su cabeza). A Hinata no le lanzaron nada, mira tu que cosas...  
  
-¡Naruto idiota, baja de ahí!  
  
El Hokage no pudo reprimir una leve carcajada...  
  
-Bueno, bueno, perdóname Naruto por no esperarte. Ahora que por fin estáis todos os explicare en que consiste vuestra misión...  
  
............................................................................ ................................................................  
  
¿Qué?¿Interesante, verdad?¿Cómo que no? Mira que no hago el segundo capitulo... ¿Cómo?¿Qué te da igual?¿Qué por ti como si me operan y luego no me cosen? Pues ahora voy a escribir el próximo capitulo solo pa joder, ea... ^_^ Si os ha gustado escribid reviews que siempre se agradecen. Si os ha parecido una parida mental deleznable digna de una mente enferma, tenéis razón así que escribidme una review. Y si de verdad no te ha gustado y te gustaría decirme el porque mediante una extensa review, que no se te olvide adjuntar un billete de cien euros para que desista de realizar tan horrendo fic. No en serio, dejad reviews, no importa si son cortas... Aunque las prefiero largas, ejem (que mal ha sonado esto ultimo...).  
  
Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninja  
  
Este espacio surge a imitación de otro famoso diario publicado en otro fic que me abstengo de mencionar, ejem. Aquí intentare dar respuesta a las dudas (si las hay) de vosotros los lectores, como por ejemplo: El ninja, ¿Nace o se hace?¿Cómo puede ser que el autor del fic sea taaan terriblemente atractivo(eso no lo se ni yo:P)? Coñas aparte, si tenéis alguna duda de vocabulario intentare contestaros en este espacio (para quien no lo sepa, Kunoichi significa "mujer ninja"). Y como de momento no hay ninguna duda (solo faltaba eso^_^) os dejo con el avance del próximo capitulo. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
TRAILER DEL EPISODIO DOS: EL ATAQUE DE LAS KUNOICHIS  
  
Una guerra entre dos bandos... Una muchacha de corazón inocente... Una bestia salvaje a punto de estallar... Una rivalidad encendida... "No pienso perder contra ti, Naruto", "Ni yo contra ti, Sasuke"... ¿Qué será de las dos jóvenes kunoichis en su misión de enamorar al chico que quieren? "Naruto... esta carta... es para ti..."  
  
(Vaya mierda trailer, ¿Verdad? Pero si le pones musiquilla triunfa mas, xD) 


	2. Juegos de Guerra

Capítulo 2:"JUEGOS DE GUERRA"  
  
Toda la sala estaba expectante a la espera de que el Hokage les revelase el motivo de aquella reunión. El silencio contenido solo se turbaba por los carraspeos intermitentes de los ninjas inferiores (y por la particular bacanal que se estaba montando Naruto a costa de los canapés supervivientes). Ni siquiera las moscas emitían zumbido alguno (cosa muy normal, puesto que eran moscas ninjas), cuando el Hokage retiro su gastada pipa de su no menos gastada boca.  
  
-Como muy bien ha dicho vuestro compañero antes, realizar una misión ordinaria con tal cantidad de ninjas seria algo verdaderamente ilógico. Mas no os he convocado para que efectuéis ninguna de esas aburridas misiones de clase "D" o clase "C" a las que estáis acostumbrados... Esta misión es de una escala mucho mayor de la que vosotros, niños y niñas, soléis ser participes...  
  
A Naruto le mosqueaba la forma con segundas de hablar que tenia el viejo Hokage. A pesar de ello había conseguido que, con su murmullo pausado, toda la sala empezase a inquietarse, a pesar de que aun no había dicho nada de nada.  
  
-Y yo os pregunto, ¿Qué clase de misión podría conllevar el despliegue de mas de cien ninjas? Pues la respuesta es bien sencilla: Una guerra.  
  
-¿Una guerra?¿Pero que esta diciendo...?  
  
-Como ninjas graduados en la academia, todos vosotros sois parte de la fuerza ninja del país del fuego. A pesar de que la aldea es totalmente independiente del Sr. Feudal, la villa oculta de la hoja actuaría como ejercito en nombre del país del fuego en caso de que estallase cualquier tipo de conflicto con alguna nación extranjera.  
  
-Pero Tercer Hokage, ¿No estamos en paz con nuestros aliados?  
  
-Actualmente si, pero esta situación podría no mantenerse igual para siempre...  
  
En ese instante. Sasuke hubiese jurado que el Hokage le había fulminado con la vista, pero al cabo de unos segundos descarto esa posibilidad: El Hokage le daba la espalda en aquel momento.  
  
-Para estar preparados para tal eventualidad, el consejo de ninjas superiores y yo mismo hemos decidido crear un ejercicio que simule el ambiente bélico que podríais llegar a encontrar en el campo de batalla...  
  
-Hemos sido entrenados en multitud de ejercicios similares con anterioridad. No tiene sentido volver a actuar como si estuviésemos en la academia.  
  
-Mi estimado Sr. Uchiha, como muy bien he dicho antes, la escala a la que vais a operar en este ejercicio es mucho mayor a la que estáis acostumbrados.  
  
La gente había comenzado a murmujear entre sí. Nadie esperaba un tipo de ejercicio similar. Entre el publico destacaba Naruto, quien había empezado a temblar, fruto de la euforia...  
  
-¡¡¡Fefliba duna guez fende gonsisde ga bibion!!!  
  
-Naruto, ¿Te importaría no escupirme a la cara los canapés que tienes en la boca?  
  
-Do fiento, (traga) Ya esta... ¡¡¡Qué expliques de una vez en que consiste la condenada misión!!!  
  
-Je... De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Fijaos en las diapositivas que os paso. ¿Sakura, puedes apagar la luz? Gracias.  
  
"Se os abandonara en un terreno especial de entrenamiento creado para la ocasión. Las características del lugar son desconocidas para vosotros y solo dispondréis de una información limitada. La extensión del campo de batalla es de un diámetro de 20 kilómetros aproximadamente. Quien abandone el perímetro establecido y sea cazado por alguno de los examinadores que patrullan por el exterior, será expulsado de la prueba. El relieve del terreno no se os dará a conocer tampoco hasta que lleguéis allí. Las posibles hostilidades que pudierais encontrar también son desconocidas. (En ese momento Naruto se movió como para intervenir en el discurso, pero la fiera mirada de Sakura le hizo desistir de su propósito, fuese el que fuese) La forma en que dividiremos a los casi cien ninjas inferiores que vais a participar es la siguiente: Habrán tres facciones o bandos enfrentados. Cada grupo contara con un líder y su respectivo organigrama militar. El líder se elegirá en cada grupo de forma diferente y la formación del resto del organigrama dependerá por entero de su juicio. Los tres grupos reciben los nombres en clave de "Rana", "Serpiente" y "Babosa"... (unas cuantas gotitas de sudor se entreveían en el cogote de algún asistente) Los tres grupos se formaran mediante un estricto ejercicio psicotécnico que medirá vuestras habilidades, de tal forma que podamos crear los equipos de forma objetiva y... y si no, casi mejor eligo yo los grupos. Los de mi izquierda grupo "Serpiente", los de mi derecha grupo "Rana" y los del centro grupo "Babosa"..."  
  
Después de que los asistentes dejasen de imitar a los felpudos y se levantasen del suelo, el Hokage paso unas cuantas diapositivas en las que se mostraba los objetivos básicos de la misión:  
  
Crear una base y mantenerla a salvo de posibles hostilidades. Disponer de una jerarquía dentro del grupo y actuar como una unidad. Reconocer el terreno y adaptarse a él. Terminar con el conflicto en el menor tiempo posible. El conflicto acaba cuando:a) Dos de los tres equipos pierden su "tesoro oculto"; b) Dos de los tres lideres de grupo se rinden o pierden la vida; c) Los tres bandos son aniquilados por completo. Si en el plazo máximo de 10 días el conflicto no se hubiera solucionado de cualquiera de las formas anteriormente citadas, se consideraría el ejercicio como nulo.  
  
"Dicho esto, disponéis de un breve espacio de tiempo para prepararos y acto seguido procederemos a dividiros en tres grupos. Se requerirá vuestra presencia en la puerta norte de la villa de aquí a dos horas. Eso es todo."  
  
El nerviosismo había crecido entre los participantes de esta particular misión. Muchos parecían ansiosos por probar sus habilidades en combate. Unos pocos sin embargo dejaron entrever que no se presentarían al encuentro en la puerta norte. Y algunos, como Sakura, estaban totalmente disconformes con la mala jugada que les habían hecho...  
  
-¡Esta misión es de locos! Dejar la responsabilidad de un ejercito en manos de unos simples ninjas inferiores... ¡Y encima me toca en el grupo de la serpiente! Uhh, con la grima que me dan...  
  
-Yo también estoy en ese grupo...- dijo Sasuke.  
  
-Fantástico animal como siempre he dicho... ¡Que suerte que compartamos grupo Sasuke! ¿Crees que es cosa del destino o más bien... ?  
  
-(Ignorando a Sakura) ¿Y tu en que grupo estas, Naruto?  
  
-¡Je, je! En el de los buenos, en el de la rana...  
  
-¿En... el de la r-rana?- tartamudeo Hinata - V-vaya, yo... también estoy en ese grupo, N-Naruto ¿Qué te parece sí...?  
  
-(Ignorando a Hinata) Se ve que estamos predestinados a ser rivales ¿eh, Sasuke?  
  
-No seas idiota ¿Desde cuando has sido tú, rival para mí?  
  
La mirada de los dos jóvenes ninjas denotaba fuego y pasión, rabia y orgullo. Desde el día en que se conocieron se cayeron mal. Se odiaban, pero con un odio tierno y exento de malos sentimientos. La sensación que los embargaba era superior al amor o al odio. No sabían muy bien por que, pero notaban que estaban en sintonía a cierto nivel. El hecho de poder enfrentarse los hacia felices. Les embriagaba un frió intenso que recorría todo su cuerpo y terminaba por escapar por la punta de los dedos de las manos. No podían perder. No contra él. Jamás... En ese instante sus cuerpos centellearon como estrellas fugaces. Un segundo después, ambos chicos tenían sus puños a menos de un centímetro de la cara del otro. Los dos se habían atacado al unísono, pero habían detenido su golpe antes de impactar en el contrario. Por instinto. Por rivalidad. Por que aquella era su forma de ser ninjas...  
  
-¡! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis? Sasuke déjalo... ¡Naruto, idiota, baja el puño!  
  
-No pienso perder contra ti, Naruto...  
  
-Ni yo contra ti, Sasuke...  
  
Y sin mediar palabra, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon... Las dos jóvenes kunoichis se quedaron un poco alucinadas ante tal actitud. No habían notado su presencia en absoluto. Una ráfaga de viento arrastro una de esas clásicas bolas de hierbajo delante de ellas (ciertamente curioso, puesto que estaban en el interior de un edificio), indicándoles lo patético de su situación.  
  
-Huh, creo que nos han ignorado un poquito...  
  
-Un poquito bastante...  
  
-No te deprimas Hinata, al fin y al cabo vas a estar en el mismo grupo que Naruto...  
  
-Si, pero... ¡Ah! Hmm... ¿A, a q-que te refieres...?  
  
-¡No disimules! Se muy bien como miras a Naruto con esos ojitos blancos... No creas, te envidio mucho (aunque no comparta tus gustos ¬¬...). Conociendo a Naruto, no tendrás ningún problema en conquistarle... En cambio yo con Sasuke...  
  
-No... No digas eso... Seguro que siente algo por ti... a lo mejor es que es algo tímido...  
  
-Que inocentona eres, Hinata...  
  
-Tu si que me das un poco de envidia Sakura...  
  
-¿Eh, yo?  
  
-Si... veras, con tu espíritu de bestia salvaje...  
  
-¿¡BESTIA SALVAJE, YO!? ¡¡¡GROOOAARGH!!!  
  
-¡Ah, no, no...! Si tú eres muy dulce Sakura... Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres lo suficiente valiente... como para decirle a Sasuke que te.. que te...  
  
-¿Qué me gusta?  
  
-Si... (¡Uf!) en cambio yo con... N-Naruto...  
  
-Ju... No sé quien lo tiene peor en este caso sí tu o yo...  
  
Se había creado un extraño vinculo entre las dos jóvenes ninjas. El despecho amoroso había unido a dos kunoichis muy diferentes entre sí. Pero por muy distintos que fuesen sus caracteres, sus intereses eran afines. Querían con todas sus fuerzas a dos chicos testarudos y rebeldes...  
  
-¿Sabes qué, Hinata? Estaba pensando en el reto que se han lanzado Naruto y Sasuke hace un instante...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Bueno, puede que tu y yo no desbordemos testosterona como ellos (por tu propio bien, abstente de hacer algún chistecillo), pero también podríamos hacer un juramento...  
  
-¿Qué clase de juramento...?  
  
-A ver, coge mi dedo meñique con el tuyo, (asi, muy bien...) y ahora repite conmigo: Yo, Sakura Haruno...  
  
-Yo, Sakura Haruno...  
  
-¡No, di tu nombre!  
  
-¡A-ah! Yo... H-hinata Hyuga...  
  
-Juro...  
  
-Juro...  
  
-Enamorar al chico que me gusta antes de que finalicen los juegos de guerra...  
  
-Enamorar... (como un tomate) al chico q-que me gusta... (como un tomate con mucha, mucha vergüenza) antes de que finalicen los juegos d-de guerra... (efectivamente, se podría freír un huevo frito en su cara...)  
  
-¡Muy bien dicho! ¡Esta es una promesa entre kunoichis, no se puede romper! Je, je, je... Competiremos para ver quien lo consigue primero ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Ah... ¡Si!  
  
-Muy bien, Hinata... ¡Nos vemos en el campo de batalla!  
  
Al cabo de unas pocas horas, el grupo de la rana ya se encontraba en el terreno donde se llevaría a cabo la misión. Tenia todo el aspecto de una selva, extremadamente frondosa y a rebosar de una enigmática presencia salvaje. El grupo en total no sobrepasaba la treintena de ninjas. Un ninja de grado medio especial les estaba indicando de que modo se elegiría al líder de su grupo.  
  
-Cada grupo tiene una forma distinta de elegir a su líder. Esto es así por que... eh, bueno por que si...  
  
-Je, je, je... No hace falta que nos molestemos en elegir líder... ¡Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto Uzumaki (o lo que es lo mismo: el menda...), es el ninja numero uno de la villa de la hoja y futuro Hokage!  
  
-Ejem, como os decía... elegiremos al líder con un ejercicio...  
  
-¡Sea cual sea supero a todos estos negados sin ni siquiera esforzarme!  
  
-... consistente en un examen para medir vuestro coeficiente intelectual. Quien saque mayor puntuación será el líder del grupo.  
  
-Vamos, Naruto... vuelve con los demás, anda... No arreglas nada ocultándote aquí y llorando como un niño...  
  
-Déjame Hinata... Ese maldito viejo del Hokage... seguro que ha urdido esto para que yo no pueda ser el líder...  
  
-N-no digas eso... Venga vamos (estirándole del brazo)... ¡Mira, ya empiezan a repartir los exámenes, vamos!  
  
-¿Huh, y esto que es?  
  
-¿El q... (¡Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...)?  
  
-Se te ha caído esta carta Hinata... ¿De quien es? ¿De algún noviete? Je, je, je...  
  
-¡Ah, yo, esto, hmm, veras, la, es que, yo, y eso...  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? Tienes la cara roja... ¿Estas bien?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Hinata?  
  
-Na... Naruto, esa c-carta...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-... es para ti...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninjas  
  
El ejemplar de esta semana viene encabezado por una nota del autor del fic. En las paginas de Deportes veremos como Beckhamaru se queja de no adaptarse al ninjutsu del equipo de Konoha, mientras que en sociedad y cultura ¿Un posible romance? Nuestros reporteros gráficos captaron el momento en que el ninja de grado superior, Kakashi Hatake, y una joven de muy bien ver, salían de un conocido local de copas...  
  
Nota del Autor: Ante la preocupante falta de reviews, la vida de este fic empieza a peligrar... Esperare a ver que pasa con este asunto después de publicar este segundo capitulo. Si el tema no cambia bajare la periocidad de publicación de capítulos muy mucho. De todas formas muchas gracias a los que si han escrito, seguid así. El capitulo tres vera su aparición a principios de la semana que viene.  
  
TRAILER DEL CAPITULO TRES: SORRY, THE TEASER TRAILER IS NOT AVAILABLE YET, PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER... (Que de trailer nada de nada, vamos...) 


	3. Sangre de asesino

SANGRE DE ASESINO  
  
"A petición de mi primer oficial he decidido llevar un diario de guerra mientras dure este ejercicio. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, comandante del escuadrón de la serpiente. Llegamos al punto de inicio de la misión a las 15:00 horas, hora zero a partir de este instante. Después de la elección del líder y de unas breves instrucciones dispuse mi grupo de oficiales: 1er oficial, Sakura Haruno; 2º oficial, Kiba Inuzuka; 3er oficial, Tenten. Relegue en ellos la organización del resto de ninjas inferiores y comenzamos la construcción de una base preliminar. A las 19:00 horas la base esta completada. Se reparten los primeros turnos y el grupo que salió a explorar trae algo de cena. Después de comer organizare unos grupos de exploración y..."  
  
Sasuke dejo el lápiz muerto. No se sentía cómodo escribiendo lo que hacia, explicándole sus ideas a un trozo de papel. No se encontraba cómodo abriéndose con nadie. Tenia la imperiosa necesidad de distanciarse de la gente. Pero con Naruto, Sakura o Kakashi era diferente... En un rincón de su mente, una fría aguja le atravesaba la carne y le recordaba para que vivía. Había aceptado escribir aquel reporte de la misión aconsejado por Sakura. Y aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, intentaría complacerla...  
  
"... seguramente yo mismo saldré a patrullar, dado que creo que la zona en la que nos hemos establecido no es la mas propicia para soportar un ataque enemigo. La carencia de alimentos o agua potable no es ningún problema: tenemos provisiones suficientes. Pero en caso de movilizaciones en días posteriores, un puesto avanzado de comandamiento se hará imprescindible."  
  
El territorio donde les habían dejado los organizadores de la prueba se asemejaba a un pequeño bosque. No era demasiado frondoso y cerca de la base pasaba un riachuelo con agua limpia. Pero el hecho de estar situado en terreno plano molestaba a Sasuke. Necesitaban encontrar un lugar mas adecuado desde donde acechar al enemigo. Siendo como era, a Sasuke no le gustaba estar al mando (Y mucho menos después de haber sido escogido de una forma tan... peculiar) . No por que no le gustara mandar (lo prefería a recibir ordenes), si no por que le incomodaba la idea de tener que "cuidar" de tanto impresentable.  
  
-No he tomado parte en esta misión para hacer de canguro...  
  
-¡Sasuke! ¿Estabas ahí? ¿Por qué no cenas con el resto de oficiales (Me encanta ser oficial y mandar, BWA-HA-HA-HA...)? Al fin y al cabo eres el comandante... (mmmh... como me pone)  
  
-No hables tan alto Sakura. Los espías enemigos no deben enterarse quien esta al mando en nuestro grupo...  
  
-Oh, perdona...  
  
-De todas formas detesto ser el comandante y mas después de la forma en que se me eligió...  
  
-¡Pero si no tubo nada de malo! Simplemente nos limitamos a seguir las instrucciones que nos dio el Hokage: elegir al líder a votación popular. No es culpa tuya que las kunoichis te votasen a ti...  
  
-Y coaccionasen a los chicos para que también lo hicieran...  
  
-Eso... bueno, ejem. Bueno, quizá hubo un poco de tongo... ¿Adonde vas?  
  
-He decidió salir a realizar una batida en busca de algún lugar mejor que este para instalarnos. Volveré mañana al amanecer, hasta entonces te cedo el mando...  
  
-¡De eso ni hablar, yo voy contigo!  
  
-Sakura es una orden... confió en ti para que cuides del campamento...  
  
-¿Pero quien cuidara de ti? Al fin y al cabo eres el comandante del escuadrón, necesitas que te protejan...  
  
Sakura se asusto un poco cuando el chico fijo su mirada de forma brusca en ella. Sus ojos afilados imponían temor y miedo habitualmente pero en aquella ocasión una ligera duda se apodero de su mirada. "Necesitas que te protejan". Por muy chico duro que aparentase ser, aquellas palabras le habían perturbado. Se sentía mal cuando Sakura le profesaba aquel cariño. No estaba acostumbrado y le dolía no saber que sentir en aquellos momentos. Pero aunque le hiciese daño, aceptaba el dolor gustosamente, no sabia muy bien por que...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Sasuke?  
  
-Esta bien, dile a Kiba y a Tenten que se quedan al mando...  
  
-¡Yupi, como nos queremos!...  
  
-Tampoco te pases...  
  
-Voy a decírselo... (¡¡¡Groooaaargh!!! Ju, ju... Ya veras Sasuke, muy pronto caerás a mis pies)  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Naruto había ido a recoger agua por los alrededores. Por desgracia tan solo halló un paupérrimo manantial, donde las ranas ociosas se dedicaban al noble arte de copular. La ubicación de la base era la idónea si, protegida bajo el tupido manto de la selva. Pero entre tanta espesura escaseaban los alimentos. Y el agua embotellada que tenían en reserva no les duraría durante toda la misión. Se hacia necesaria una misión de exploración, claro que... la decisión no era suya.  
  
"¡Maldito examen de las narices! ¿Cómo puede ser que un tío tan cojonudo como yo no sea el jefe del grupo? Aunque la verdad, prefiero que haya salido Hinata como líder... ¡No hubiese soportado a Shino o Shikamaru en el puesto! La verdad es que no parecía tan lista, con lo rarita que es a veces..."  
  
En ese momento metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saco un sobre arrugado que tenia escrito "Para Naruto"... ¡Atención, Flashback!  
  
UNAS POCAS HORAS ANTES...  
  
-¿Eh, para mí?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Y para que me das una carta? Si quieres decirme algo, dímelo y punto...  
  
-Ah... yo...  
  
-¿La abro, eh?  
  
Empezó a desgarrar el sobre de manera algo torpe. El suave rasguido provoco un escalofrió en Hinata. Sus ojos blancos empezaron temblar. Sus labios querían moverse, pero el miedo se lo impedían. Suerte que sus manos eran mas decididas. Casi por instinto, cuando Naruto ya sacaba la carta para leerla, Hinata hizo un rápido movimiento y se la quito de entre las manos. Naruto se quedo perplejo. Hinata no se creía lo que había estado a punto de hacer. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Las piernas le flojearon y sé cayo al suelo...  
  
-Ah, aaah...yo...  
  
-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si... si, me encuentro b-bien... no te preocupes  
  
-¡Claro que me preocupo! ¡Somos compañeros de equipo!  
  
-Ah... gracias...  
  
-¿Qué pasa con esa carta?¿No es para mí?  
  
-No... bueno, si es para ti... pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-Pues... que... no la puedes abrir... a no ser que... que... ¡Que ganemos el juego de guerra! (Menuda excusa más tonta, nunca se lo creerá, ay, ay...) ... Eso...  
  
-¿De verdad? ¡Caray! Pues no me la tendrías que haber enseñado, ¡Ahora me muero de curiosidad!  
  
-Ah... ¿Ah sí?  
  
-¡Seguro! Tu tranquila, con un súper ninja como yo en el equipo ganaremos fijo, no tengo la más mínima duda...  
  
-(Eso temo...)  
  
-¿Eh, has dicho algo?  
  
-¡Ah, pues!... hmm ¡Que mejor nos apresuremos o no podremos hacer el examen!  
  
Cuando llego a la base, Hinata estaba dando instrucciones a los demás ninjas. Pero como le daba vergüenza se había colocado una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, para que no la reconociesen. Hablaba tan bajito que uno de los oficiales, Shikamaru "menudo rollo" Nara, tenia que repetir lo que ella le dictaba a la oreja. La gente alucinaba un poco con aquel panorama pero no había nada que hacer: ella había sido la que mayor puntuación había sacado en el test de CI (Lo cual no decía mucho a favor de la inteligencia general del grupo, aunque con individuos como Naruto...).  
  
-...  
  
-Que dice que tenemos que asegurar las provisiones y encontrar fuentes de agua potable...  
  
-...  
  
-Que dice (menudo rollo...) que para ello formaremos parejas que saldrán a explorar...  
  
-Je, je... ¡Me parece una idea genial Hinata, casi parece mía!  
  
-Naruto, deja de tocar las narices... yo me encargare de hacer las parejas...  
  
-Shikamaru, no te las des de jefe solo por que seas el estratega del grupo...  
  
-Ah... Naruto, Shikamaru es un chico m-muy inteligente, de... de hecho...  
  
-Déjalo Hinata... Tu Naruto, por listo, saldrás en misión de reconicimiento...  
  
-¡ De acuerdo! Entonces mi pareja será Hinata...  
  
-¿Q-q-q-q-queeé? (Ay, que me voy...)  
  
-¡No digas chorradas, Naruto! ¿Cómo va a ir la líder a realizar una misión de campo? Seria un rollo, demasiado peligroso...  
  
-¡Más peligroso es dejarla aquí bajo vuestra protección! ¡De eso ni hablar, la "jefa" se viene conmigo!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-De-déjalo, Shikamaru... i-iré con él... (¡Que ilusión! ^_^) Tú y Shino os quedareis al mando...  
  
-¿Lo ves? Hinata sabe perfectamente que estará más segura conmigo que rodeada de tamaño atajo de inútiles... ¡BWA-HA-HA-HA! ¡Ay, ouch! Oye, dejad de tirarme piedras y tocaos un rato las narices...  
  
-Que problemático...  
  
Las primeras estrellas habían empezado a salir. En el bosque reinaba la calma. El silencio sepulcral no se quebraba ni tan siquiera por el ruido de los animales. El viento nocturno mecía la copa de los árboles, donde Sasuke montaba guardia mientras Sakura dormía tranquilamente. Quizá había sido una imprudencia haber salido en plena noche, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Sasuke intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el agotamiento empezaba a hacer mella en él y los párpados se le cerraban de vez en cuando. Cuando despertó de una de aquellas breves cabezadas se encontró cara a cara con otro ninja. Su primer impulso fue el de coger a Sakura y huir, pero se dio cuenta de que les había inmovilizado con una potente técnica. El misterioso visitante se mantenía fuera de su alcance y no mostraba el rostro. Estaba totalmente cubierto de una especie de manto negro con una esfera carmesí en la parte frontal. Sasuke se inquieto aun más cuando se percato de que no era un ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja.  
  
-¿Bonita noche verdad? Siento molestaros, pero es que me fascina observar las estrellas desde lo alto de un árbol...  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres?  
  
-Caramba, no eres muy cortes que digamos. Solo soy un visitante que pasaba por aquí, nada mas, Sasuke Uchiha...  
  
-¿Sabes quien soy?  
  
-Oh, por supuesto, en nuestro grupo te conocemos perfectamente. Sé muchas cosas de ti. Para serte sincero te encuentro fascinante... Tan reservado, tan guapo y con ese brillante potencial. Realmente eres adecuado...  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?  
  
-¡Y por supuesto tan directo! Bendita juventud... No, no es lo que quiero de ti Sasuke lo que debería preocuparte, si no lo que no quiero...  
  
-No entiendo...  
  
-Oh, pero lo harás, ya lo creo. Me ayudaras a conseguir mi propósito, Sasuke querido... Y de paso me vengare de cierta "comadreja"... Eso si eres un chico listo y actúas tal y como yo te digo...  
  
-¿Y si, por algún casual, te mando a la mierda y no acepto?  
  
-¡Oh, que grosero! ¿Tu novia te deja decir esos tacos? No lo creo... Mírala, parece un ángel durmiendo... ¿Quieres que la despierte para ver si te deja hablar así? Seguro que se enfada mucho...  
  
En ese instante Sasuke rompió la técnica que lo tenia aprisionado. Se lanzo hacia el extraño personaje decidido a acabar con él. Pero el enemigo era demasiado rápido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había saltado a la copa de otro árbol.  
  
-¡Oh! Has deshecho mi técnica ilusoria... realmente eres una preciosidad Sasuke Uchiha... Pero tu imprudencia puede ser negativa para otros, por ejemplo, para esta chica tan guapa...  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Mmh, ¿Me vas a escuchar por fin, querido?  
  
-Antes respóndeme... ¿Quién eres...y que quieres de mí...?  
  
-Digamos que soy un ser que nace con la traición... ¿sabes que pasa cuando yo, o alguno de mis amigos actuamos? Te lo diré... Que la Luna se tiñe de rojo...  
  
-Precioso, pero no me has respondido...  
  
-¡Tsk, tsk, tsk...! ¡Un poco de paciencia Sasuke Uchiha! No te puedo revelar mi identidad, aun no por lo menos...  
  
-...  
  
-En cuanto a lo que quiero es bien sencillo... debes matar a Naruto Uzumaki...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninja  
  
Bueno, bueno, a pesar de que no llegan muchas revis, las que llegan le alegran a uno el DIA, ^_^ muchas gracias a todos/as. En el Daily Konoha de hoy voy a proponeros algo especial. A lo largo del capitulo dejo desperdigadas algunas pistas acerca de la identidad del personaje misterioso que coacciona a Sasuke. Entre eso y algún que otro juego de palabras, tenéis que decirme que doble lectura hacéis del capitulo... A ver si os estrujáis el coco y lo resolvéis (este es un fic muy educativo, o no...) . Las respuestas, como no, cuando acabe la historia, :P.  
  
TRAILER DEL CUARTO EPISODIO: ¡HOT SPRINGS ADVENTURE! (COMING SOON)  
  
En medio del inhóspito campo de batalla nuestros héroes encuentran un curioso lugar con aguas termales al aire libre... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se desnuda? ¿Eh, que decís de una tregua? ¿Y quien es ese tipo que acaba de aparecer? Oh no, no me digas que es...  
  
"Deberás aceptar que por tus venas corre sangre con ansias de sangre... Al fin y al cabo eres un asesino, ¿No?" 


	4. ¡Encuentro ardiente!

¡ENCUENTRO ARDIENTE!  
  
Las hojas caían sin ningún tipo de sentido en el vació. El frió se apoderaba de toda la escena. Sasuke Uchiha no era mas que un niño con la ropa manchada de sangre. Su mirada estaba perdida, su cara falta de color y su boca estaba desencajada en un gesto desagradable. Le habían arrancado algo, en lo mas profundo de su ser, algo sin nombre. Sus manos eran pequeñas e insignificantes y sabia que no valían para nada. El no valía para nada. No ahora. Ni nunca. A su lado, inertes y fríos, yacían los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Con una expresión de angustia en la cara, desesperados al ver que iban a morir a manos de su hijo. La expresión de sus rostros no reflejaba el dolor de la muerte, lo que indicaba el talento de su verdugo. Por el contrario, la angustia de la traición de su primogénito había dotado a sus facciones muertas de mucha más vida que cuándo aun respiraban. Su humanización había llegado con su muerte, eso es lo que le dijo su hermano. Y después de eso se marcho, dejando a Sasuke solo...  
  
-Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas inusualmente callado...  
  
-Ya sabes... que no me gusta hablar...  
  
-Pero no hasta este punto ¡Llevo media hora hablándote y tu no me escuchas! ¡Parece como si te escapases a otro mundo y me dejaras sola!  
  
-Sakura... eso...  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió anoche?  
  
-Que pesada eres, ya te he dicho que no paso nada...  
  
-¿Y como es que tienes una herida en el brazo?  
  
-Te lo repito: Me dormí y me caí del árbol, ¿Acaso no me crees?  
  
-C-claro que te creo... de todas formas mi torniquete no aguantara mucho, debemos encontrar algún sitio donde te puedas curar...  
  
-Si...  
  
Sasuke sabia que su lugarteniente, Sakura Haruno no le creía. Ella tenia la habilidad de saber cuando le mentía. Aunque durante gran parte de su vida Sasuke se había dedicado a ocultar sus sentimientos, le daba la impresión que para Sakura era como un libro abierto, sin ningún tipo de secreto. Y aquella vez no era una excepción. La noche anterior había sucedido algo realmente extraño y en su corta vida ya había visto cosas realmente extrañas. Un tipo totalmente envuelto en sombras le había pedido que matase a Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Por qué, que?  
  
-¿Por qué quieres que mate a Naruto?  
  
-Eso aun no puedo decírtelo, pequeño Uchiha...  
  
-¿Y te crees que voy a hacerlo? Eres realmente estúpido...  
  
-Oh, pero yo creo que lo harás, es mas, creo que deseas hacerlo...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No te sulfures, no te sulfures... A mi no puedes engañarme... Vamos, he notado como te estremecías cuando te he dicho que matases a tu querido amigo. En el fondo no puedes dejar de pensar en ello, ¿Verdad? Tu subconsciente ya se ve matando a Naruto, de mil formas distintas, si, por que lo cierto es que te mueres por hacerlo...  
  
-...  
  
-Lo veo en tus ojos, Sasuke querido, veo como te contienes para no admitirlo... Pero lo cierto es que llevas mucho tiempo anhelando acabar con la vida de alguien...  
  
-...  
  
-No puedes negarlo, lo llevas en la sangre: Es la esencia de tu clan...  
  
-Creo... que no sabes NADA acerca de cómo es un autentico Uchiha...  
  
-Y yo creo que eres tu quien se niega a admitir esa evidencia. Aunque ya veo que no te podré convencer con palabras...  
  
-Tienes mucha razón...  
  
Sasuke desapareció en una danza de hojas secas, para aparecer justo encima del misterioso visitante. Le fue muy fácil esquivar la lluvia de shurikens que le envió el joven Uchiha pero se vio sorprendido por la sucesión de patadas que recibió por detrás. Lo había tomado a la ligera, pero no se turbo. Con una tranquilidad y una frialdad anormal, paro los kunais que le envió con la mano y lanzo a Sasuke contra el tronco del árbol después de asestarle una patada a una velocidad tremenda. Lo que el asaltante encapuchado no sabia es que los kunais llevaban una tarjetas explosivas... Después de la explosión Sasuke creyó que había acabado con su enemigo pero, un shuriken que salió de la humareda le demostró que se equivocaba. Logro esquivarlo "in extremis" pero ya no pudo hacer nada con el shuriken en la sombra que se ocultaba tras el primero. Gracias a su portentosa agilidad se libro de una amputación del brazo casi segura. De todas formas había resultado herido y ya no se sentía la mano derecha: no podria hacer sellos... La sangre le empezaba a hervir. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, cuanto más difícil resultaba la batalla mejor peleaba él. Un verdadero Uchiha se vuelve más peligroso cuanto más cerca esta de la muerte...  
  
-¡¡¡Sharingan!!!  
  
-Ah, la famosa pupila giratoria... Tenia ganas de verla. De todas formas creo que te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio, Sasuke querido... Si no te calmas pronto te podría matar sin querer... Oh, ¿Acaso estas pensando en huir con esa pequeña putita de pelo rosa? Permíteme dudarlo, tesoro...  
  
La gruesa rama donde estaban se convirtió en fango y desapareció bajo sus pies. De repente Sakura y Sasuke habían comenzado ha caer al vacío. La mente de Sasuke se quedo en blanco: Si no hacia algo, Sakura moriría. Se lanzo a su persecución mientras detrás de él venia su enemigo.  
  
-¡Déjala caer si quieres escapar de mí! No tienes escapatoria... ¡Con el brazo así no podrás hacer ningún ninjutsu!...  
  
De improviso una punzada helada sacudió el espinazo del chico de los ojos carmesí, dándole la idea que andaba buscando. Agarro el cuerpo inerte de su compañera y junto su mano izquierda con la diestra de Sakura...  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
Con la ayuda de la mano de la kunoichi, Sasuke formo un sello justo cuando estaban a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. "¡Elemento de fuego! ¡¡¡Llamarada del Fénix!!!". Un torrente de bolas de fuego se dirigieron hacia el misterioso asaltante...  
  
-Ju, iluso... Con ese nivel de fuego no podrás hacerme nad...  
  
Pero sin previo aviso, unos shurikens surgieron del interior de las bolas de fuego. A duras penas pudo esquivarlas y aterrizo mal en el suelo después de una caída tan larga. Cuando se enderezo no vio ningún rastro de Sasuke o la chica del pelo rosa. Ni siquiera una gota de sangre en el suelo. Con una media sonrisa y verdaderamente asombrado, el enigmático personaje empezó a evaporarse en una neblina oscura...  
  
-Deberás aceptar que por tus venas corre sangre con ansias de sangre... Al fin y al cabo eres un asesino, ¿No?-. Dijo mientras solo la figura de sus ojos permanecía en el aire... -Estoy impaciente por que llegue el glorioso día en que te des cuenta de ello y manches tus manos por fin, querido Sasuke...  
  
-Dime Sakura, ¿Tu tienes el sueño ligero...?  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto! Un buen ninja siempre duerme con un ojo abierto...  
  
-... ¬¬  
  
-¿Y esa mirada?  
  
-Eh... Nada, déjalo. Creo que ya sé donde podré curarme el brazo...  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
-Ahí...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
-¡No puedo creer que hayamos tenido tanta suerte! ¡Es el lugar perfecto para montar una avanzadilla!  
  
-Y yo no me puedo creer que digas eso.. ¡Pero si solo son unas aguas termales birriosas en medio de la maldita nada!  
  
-Ah... pues... ah, eh...  
  
-Hinata... Si cada vez que te grito sales huyendo y te escondes, perdemos mucho tiempo... ¡Quítate el disfraz de Totoro, que te he reconocido!  
  
-Ah... perdona Naruto, p-pero yo creo que estas aguas termales s-serán un elemento crucial si queremos ganar estos juegos de guerra...  
  
-¿Y por... (Hinata, ¡vuelve!) qué, si puede saberse?  
  
-¿No l-lo aprendiste en las clases de supervivencia en la a-academia...?  
  
-Eh... pues, claro, pero quiero comprobar si tu te acuerdas...ejem.  
  
-¡Ah, v-v-vale!(No te pongas nerviosa, Hinata, ¡Naruto confía en ti!)  
  
-(Y se lo cree...)  
  
-Veras...  
  
"Las aguas termales siempre son un punto indispensable a la hora de planificar una batalla. Son elementos geográficos recomendables para establecer una base o un puesto de socorro. Él por que de su utilidad radica en el agua. A tan alta temperatura puede servir tanto para cocinar como para desinfectar o ser de ayuda para sanar a los combatientes heridos. Y por supuesto también cumplen una función higiénica indispensable. Y si se deja reposar y enfriar, se dispone de agua pura y en copiosas cantidades para calmar la sed y no deshidratarse."  
  
-¡Muy bien Hinata, lo has soltado sin tartamudear ni una sola vez!  
  
-¡Ah! Gra-gracias...^^ me lo aprendí de memoria y... bueno, ¿Ya has comprendido porque resulta un g-gran hallazgo estas aguas, Naruto?  
  
-¡No he entendido ni una palabra!¡Pero si lo manda "la jefa" cumpliré con sus deseos a la velocidad del rayo! Venga Hinata, levántate del suelo y vamos a inspeccionar las aguas estas...  
  
El lugar parecía inhabitado. Entre la espesura del follaje se hallaban unos abundantes manantiales de aguas a gran temperatura. Rodeado de pequeños estanques, se vislumbraba el lago termal principal. Circundado por juncos y flores de loto, estaba dividido por una gran roca negra que se erguía imperturbable por encima del espeso vapor. Hinata y Naruto habían recorrido uno por uno el resto de los manantiales. No habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal (condones usados, el arca de la alianza, un batarang, amenazas de muerte al autor del fic, el necronomicon...) ni avistado a nadie sospechoso.  
  
-Creo que no hay nadie por aquí, N-naruto...  
  
-¿Así que estamos solos, eh?  
  
-Eh, ah... pues... si...  
  
-¿Eh? Diría que acaba de aumentar la temperatura... -Ah, esteeeé...  
  
-Hinata, ten cuidado y mira donde pisas, esta roca es muy-eh-uh-ops ¡¡¡Que me esmorro!!!  
  
-¿¡Estas bi-bien, Naruto!?  
  
-Tranquila, tranquila... el agua estaba blandita, además he caído encima de Sasuke...  
  
-Joder Naruto, eres un torpe de...  
  
-¿Qué Sa-sasuke que...?  
  
-¡Naruto idiota!  
  
-¡Condenado Sasuke!  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke, algún pro...? ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?  
  
-E-eso p-pregunto yo, Sakura...  
  
La situación se había vuelto un poco dantesca: Sasuke se encontraba con el brazo envenado y medio desnudo, tomando un baño en unas aguas termales. Naruto parecía dispuesto a enzarzarse a puñetes cuando hiciese falta. A Hinata se le habían subido los colores al ver a Sasuke como Dios le trajo al mundo... Y Sakura había empezado a esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa que corto la respiración a todos los presentes.  
  
-¿Por qué sonríes así Sakurita? Me das miedo... ¡Hinata, vuelve!  
  
-Ups, perdón... Sakura, Sasuke... ¿Q-que hacéis aquí... ?  
  
-Ah, pues, Sasuke resulto herido y...  
  
-¡Sakura, silencio! Ahora ellos son el enemigo...  
  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy cierto, condenado Sasuke! ¡Y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de enfrentarme al comandante enemigo!  
  
-¿Cómo lo has... ops!  
  
-Je, je, tranquila Sakurita, era obvio que Sasuke seria el comandante enemigo... ¡Por que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de chupar cámara y tocarme las narices!  
  
-¡Ju! Y seguro que tu, como siempre has quedado en segundo plano, ¿verdad farolillo rojo?  
  
-¿¡¡QUE DICES!!?  
  
-Menuda lógica más absurda que tenéis...¬¬  
  
-Si-sin e-embargo parece que ambos t-tienen razón...  
  
-Perfecto, yo también me había cansado de esperar ¡Adelante Naruto, a ver que tienes!  
  
-¡Alto, alto! Intentemos llegar a una solución dialogada...  
  
-Tu flipas Sakurita...  
  
-Dejad que Hinata y yo lo discutamos, vosotros estáis a rebosar de testosterona y no pensáis con la cabeza...  
  
-Creo que lo dice por ti, Naruto...  
  
-¿¡¡QUE...!!?  
  
-¡Lo digo por los dos, y ahora CALMAOS!  
  
Hinata y Sakura se alejaron para deliberar. Puede que se lo imaginara, pero Naruto creyó ver que las dos chicas se guiñaban el ojo. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes ninjas inferiores alcanzo a oír lo que cuchicheaban sus compañeras. La discusión se les antojaba incomprensibles viendo las reacciones de las kunoichis: Primero Sakura puso una extraña mirada, semejante a la que ponía su maestro Kakashi cuando leía "El paraíso erótico (volumen 2)", después Hinata empezó a ponerse colorada como una gamba hasta terminar sangrando por la nariz y por ultimo las dos jóvenes se cogieron de los meñiques e hicieron una extraña danza...  
  
-¡Muy bien, escuchad, ya hemos tomado una decisión!  
  
-"¿Hemos?" ¿Quién se ha muerto y te ha nombrado líder?  
  
-Ejem, después de discutirlo hemos acordado que estas aguas termales serán consideradas territorio neutral...  
  
-¿Qué? Debe ser una broma... ¡Hinata, antes has dicho que estas aguas eran muy importantes y...!  
  
-¡Silencio Naruto! ¡Es una decisión de tu comandante, acéptala!  
  
-Ah... este... s-si no te parece bien, Naruto, y-yo...  
  
-(¡Hinata, no te rajes!)  
  
-Ok, ok... si es una orden tuya la acatare sin decir ni pió...  
  
-(Que rápido cambia de opinión este idiota...)  
  
-Además no me apetecía atacar a Sasuke si tiene el brazo hecho polvo...  
  
-Igualmente te hubiese dado tu merecido...  
  
-¿Qué?¡Repite eso!  
  
-...Igualmente te hubiese dado tu merecido...  
  
-¡Agh, condenado Sasuke!  
  
-¡Tranquilizaos ya! Sasuke, no podemos arriesgarnos a una confrontación estando como estas en este estado. Naruto, tu superior te ha dado una orden y como buen ninja tu deber es obedecer...  
  
-Siiiii mamuchi...  
  
-¡No me hagas burla!  
  
-Me... me alegro de que todo se haya aclarado... N-Naruto, haz el favor de ayudar a Sasuke en lo que puedas... N-nosotras vamos al otro lado de l-la roca a bañarnos...  
  
-¿Uh?  
  
Los dos ninjas estaban tomando un baño un tanto desagradable: No les hacia ninguna gracia bañarse juntos, pero al parecer no había otra opción. De todas formas, a medida que estaban en remojo se relajaban mas y mas y pronto dejaron de estar tan enfadados. En vez de eso, Naruto se empezó a interesar por el brazo malherido de Sasuke. Conociendole como lo conocía, su compañero de equipo no solía hacerse daño así como así, y menos enfrentándose a ninjas inferiores en un estúpido simulacro de batalla. Como no sabia como preguntárselo sin que sonase que se preocupaba por él, decidió tirarse un pedo submarino...  
  
-¡Ah! Que gustirrin...  
  
-Naruto, ¿Por qué salen burbujas de tu alrededor... No habrás!!?  
  
-Olvídalo... oye, ¿Cómo te has herido el brazo? ¿Chuleaste demasiado haciendo una acrobacia y te diste una buena piña?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Sasuke?  
  
-Naruto... veras... hay algo... algo que...  
  
-¿Estooooo, molestamos?  
  
De detrás de la roca surgieron Hinata y Sakura. Las dos estaban bastante cortadas aunque en el caso de la joven Hyuga, tenia los ojos mas blancos de lo habitual y su cuerpo parecía emitir mas calor que todas las aguas termales juntas. Las dos chicas se acercaron a Naruto y Sasuke, que habían adoptado un rictus facial muy curioso, mas o menos tal que así: O_o. Las jóvenes kunoichis se cubrían el cuerpo con unas pequeñas toallas blancas que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación. Su tierno cuerpecillo se perfilaba entre el sofocante vapor del agua. Cuando llegaron a la altura de sus compañeros masculinos el reflejo del agua se veía en su blanca piel, tensa pero pacifica a la vez. Y, cuando se sumergieron junto a ellos, definitivamente aumento, y mucho, la temperatura del lugar...  
  
-¡Hmm!¡Que rica esta el agua! ¿Verdad, Hinata?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Qué... que demonios hacéis aquí, Sakurita?  
  
-¿No pensaras que dos jóvenes inocentes, indefensas y terriblemente preciosas (ejem) como nosotras se iban a bañar sin protección? ¿No piensas lo mismo, Sasuke?  
  
-Ah...yo...este...  
  
-Uh... b-bueno, pues estaos tranquilas... ¡Mientras tengáis a v-vuestro lado a un ninja como yo... n-no os pasara nada...!  
  
-Ah... yo... M-muchas gra... cias... Naruto...  
  
-De... ¡De nada!  
  
Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. El calor que daba una chica, no lo imaginaba de ese modo. El suave olor que desprendía le llenaba todo el cuerpo y se sentía a salvo y sin preocupaciones. Era muy feliz, pero de una forma que no había sentido nunca. Algo estaba creciendo en su interior, algo que no se estaba quieto y que quería salir a la superficie cuanto antes mejor... "¿Será mi corazón esto que noto cada vez más grande?... Ah, no... solo es mi entrepierna... ¡GASP!"  
  
-(Naruto y Hinata son demasiado tímidos y como tenga que esperar a que Sasuke dé el primer paso me puedo aburrir de estar esperando...) Oye, Sasuke, ¿Puedo... frotarte la espalda?  
  
-¿Qué? Ah, esto... el caso es que iba a salir ya y... (En ese momento Sasuke advirtió que no era muy buena idea sacar el cuerpo del agua...)... aunque bien pensado me quedare un rato mas, ejem...  
  
-¿Entonces, me dejas que te enjabone la espalda... (Tu-tum-tu-tum...)?  
  
-Ah... yo soy un vengador...  
  
-¿?  
  
-Quiero decir... eh, bueno... adelante...  
  
-Mu-muy bien...(glups)  
  
-¿De donde has sacado las esponjas y el resto de utensilios... ?  
  
-Ah... pues, je, je ¡Una chica debe estar preparada para todo! (¡Hinata ahora te toca a ti!)  
  
La pobre Hinata estaba a tan solo medio segundo de salir corriendo de allí y huir lo mas deprisa posible. Pero el apoyo que le estaba brindando Sakura la hacia mas fuerte y valiente. Estaba dispuesta a pasar a la fase B del plan "Conquistemos al chico amado". A pesar de que las manos le temblaban como una débil hoja otoñal y que alguien se había entretenido sellándole los labios con pegamento, tomo el poquito valor que supo reunir y empezó a frotarle la espalda al chico con cara de zorro.  
  
-¡! Hi-hinata... ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
  
-Ah...aah.. es q-que pensé, pensé... que t-te gustaría que te fro... tase la espa-palda... ¿N-no quieres, Na-naruto... ?  
  
-Ah... bueno, no claro... me gusta q-que lo hagas... si...  
  
-¿De... de verdad?  
  
-Pues claro... ¿quien no querría que una chica guapa se bañase con él?  
  
-Naruto...  
  
-Hinata... ¿Te pasa algo...? Te veo... diferente...  
  
-Naruto... la verdad...  
  
-¿?  
  
-La verdad es que yo... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso que sobresale de ahí?  
  
-¿Eh, que... ? ¡¡¡Ah, no, no, no, no soy yo, no, es... es un pliegue, eso, un pliegue de la toalla, de la toalla...!!!  
  
-¿Eh? Ah... no, no... yo me refiero a l-lo que sobresale entre el follaje (por cierto, m-menudo pliegue m-mas raro... parece, uh... una tienda de campaña...)  
  
-¿¡Quién demonios anda ahí!?  
  
-Ju, ju, ju... ¡Sabia que no tardaría en ser detectado por el novato numero uno, Sasuke Uchiha... ¡Y ni tan siquiera has tenido que usar el Sharingan para notar mi presencia!  
  
-Oh, no... tú eres...  
  
De entre los arbustos una figura se descubrió a nuestros héroes. Tras un portentoso salto, aterrizo encima de la gran roca azabache. Su silueta se recortaba en el aire de forma peculiar, al igual que toda su figura. Un impresionante peinado, unas cejas únicas y unos ojos extravagantes lo delataban...  
  
-¡¡¡Es el cejas encrespadas!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Rock Lee, la valiente bestia verde de la aldea oculta de la hoja, ha llegado!!!  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninja  
  
Lo primero es lo primero, pido disculpas por el retraso de este capitulo, ya sé que no habéis podido dormir ni comer bien al ver que aun no aparecía, pero eso ya paso. La verdad es que ha sido culpa mía, no debí prometerlo para el viernes teniendo la semana llena de exámenes y con el Salón del Manga de Barcelona ese mismo fin de semana... Veo que nadie se ha animado a conjurar una posible solución a los enigmas del capitulo anterior... Si os animáis a responder, contestare vuestras reviews en el próximo "Daily Konoha"... Por cierto, a los que tengan PS2 les invito a conseguir el juego de Naruto: "Naruttimei Heroes"... ¡Es la caña de España! En serio, impresionante, espectacular... El Capitulo 5 lo tendréis para el próximo sábado o domingo (esta vez no hay trailer, simplemente por que no se me ocurre ninguna coña mas...). Nos vemos. 


	5. El pacto de los incompatibles

El pacto de los "incompatibles"  
  
Desde el alba al crepúsculo Rock Lee no dejaba de entrenar. En el lugar donde hacia sus ejercicios se adivinaba una suerte de charco, mezcla de sangre y sudor, símbolo de su continuo esfuerzo. Su esfuerzo de auto- superación. Lee nació sin ningún tipo de talento para llegar a ser un buen ninja. No podía hacer ninjutsus ni técnicas ilusorias y tan solo disponía de un débil "cuerpo a cuerpo". Pasaban los años y entrenaba el doble, el triple que un ninja normal... Pero no le servia de nada. Hiciera lo que hiciera no lograba ser un buen ninja. En lo mas recóndito de su corazón, Lee odiaba no poder ser como los demás, no poder cumplir sus sueños. La desazón hacia mella poco a poco en su espíritu, como una pieza de metal que empieza a oxidarse, lenta pero inexorablemente. No era bueno en nada, y por mas que lo intentase sus habilidades físicas no mejoraban... En la injusta soledad que proporciona el fracaso, Lee encontró un resquicio de esperanza al cual amarrarse. Su maestro le enseño la cualidad que tendría que guiarlo en su afán de superación: Era su orgullo. Su orgullo no permitirá que perdiese ante nadie. Su orgullo le enseñaría a ser un gran ninja, incluso si no podía utilizar ninjutsus o técnicas ilusorias. Su orgullo ha llevado a Rock Lee ha convertirse en la furiosa bestia verde de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Y no piensa dejarse vencer...  
  
-¿Cejas encrespadas...? ¿Qué narices estas haciendo tu aquí?  
  
-Ju, ju me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta, Naruto...  
  
-¿Estabas espiando a las chicas, eh?  
  
-Ju, ju, exacto, anda que no esta buena Saku... eh, ¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso!  
  
-Ya, claro...¬¬  
  
-¿Por qué pones esa mirada Naruto?¡Dulce Sakura, no me malinterpretes!¡Os estaba espiando, si, pero como parte del ejercicio!  
  
-No... no pasa nada, Lee... (¡Maldita sea! ¿Adónde ha ido ha ido a parar mi escena romántica con Sasuke? ¡¡¡GROOOAAARGH!!!)  
  
-Además... ¿se puede saber que hacéis en pelotas en medio del bosque?  
  
-Ah... pues... estooo... hmm, ¿B-bañarnos?  
  
-Bravo, buena respuesta Hinata...  
  
-¡Déjala en paz condenado Sasuke! ¿Y tú, a que demonios has venido?  
  
-Ju, ju... ¿De verdad queréis saberlo? Muy bien, entonces os lo diré...  
  
De no se sabe muy bien donde, empezó a sonar una musiquilla triunfalista. Lee comenzó a poner poses extrañas, acompañándolas con mascullaciones absurdas. Entonces brotaron del suelo unas cuantas nubes de polvo azulado al compás de un petardeo y unas luces como de discoteca... Lee ceso su extraña coreografía en una pose muy poco ortodoxa al mismo tiempo que una gran pancarta se desplegaba detrás suyo, donde rezaba: "El justiciero grupo de la babosa triunfara. ¡Adelante súper-comandante Lee!". El grupo de Naruto y compañía se debatía entre la exasperación y la vergüenza ajena.  
  
-¡Uoooooooo!¡Estoy aquí para derrotaros completamente!¡Soldados, rodeadles!  
  
-¡Si!  
  
Un grupo de tres ninjas rodeó el manantial donde se estaban bañando. Los tres ninjas de grado inferior sacaron un kunai y lo empuñaron, obedeciendo con celeridad a su comandante... aunque se hacia patente al ver sus rostros que no les hacia mucha gracia tener que aparecer después del espectáculo que su "líder" había organizado. Muertos de vergüenza y asco, alrededor de Sasuke y los otros, les cercaban un grupo de caras familiares. A su derecha se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, una joven rubita con aires de jefa, prendada de Sasuke y enemiga mortal de Sakura.  
  
-¡Ah, Sakura...! ¡Perdona no sabia que te estuvieses bañando! ¡Uy, pero si casi estas plana, Sakura, guapa! ¡Que lastima que la frente sea lo único que tengas más grande que la media, Sa-ku-ra ;-)...!  
  
-Ino... cacho cerda...  
  
-¡Dejaos de tonterías y asegurad el perímetro! No podemos dejar que el enemigo se escape! ... Caramba, veo que ha sido más fácil de lo que yo pensaba apresar al gran clan Uchiha...  
  
-Neji Hyuga... ¡je! Sé que envidias mi apellido, pero no hace falta que lo demuestres constantemente...  
  
-¿¡Cómo dices!?  
  
El joven Hyuga era un ninja de nivel inferior de extraordinario poder. Al igual que Sasuke fue el novato numero uno de su promoción y ahora pugnaba con él por el titulo de ninja inferior mas poderoso de la aldea. Sin embargo, bajo aquel aspecto frío y trás sus ojos vacíos de color, blancos y terribles, se hallaba un fuego interno devastador que saltaba con la provocación adecuada. Y en eso, Sasuke era un experto.  
  
-Ahora veras...  
  
-¡Neji, no te muevas hasta que yo lo diga!  
  
-Agh...  
  
-¡No me pongas esa cara de asco! ¿Chouji, estas ya en posición?  
  
-Si... ¡En posición de comerme este "peazo" bocata de calamares con ali oli!  
  
-¡Chouji, maldito culo gordo, estamos en una misión! ¿Quieres dejar de comer a cada minuto?  
  
-No le regañes Ino... es su metabolismo...  
  
-¡Eres demasiado blando con él, Jefe!  
  
-Un momento, un momento,- Naruto de repente empezaba a enterarse de la jugada. Miraba a todos lados, no fuese caso de que le estuvieran gastando una broma.- ¿He oído bien? ¿El cejas encrespadas es vuestro líder?  
  
-¡Uooooo! ¡Así es!  
  
-¡Je! ¿Cómo es que el poderoso Neji Hyuga no se ha adueñado del mando de su grupo?  
  
-Mmm, por mucho que me duela admitirlo... Lee me venció totalmente cuando se decidió quien seria el jefe del equipo...  
  
-Hombre, yo no diría tanto...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir Ino cerda?  
  
-Veras Sakura frentuda, (¡aja-ja!) como bien sabéis cada grupo elige a su mandamás de forma diferente a los otros...  
  
-Si...  
  
-En nuestro caso la prueba consistía en "mantener la mirada fija" y embarcaba a los posibles candidatos a jefe del equipo en un duelo sin cuartel en el cual caía derrotado aquel que apartase la mirada antes...  
  
-Un momento... ¿Se decidió quien seria el jefe del escuadrón... simplemente por ver quien aguantaba mas rato la mirada?  
  
-¡Uooooo! ¡Así es! Era un ejercicio que mostraba la tenacidad y la concentración de los ninja...  
  
-Si bueno, huh, eso es... y como Lee tiene esa, ejem, mirada suya tan particular pues... gano con suma facilidad a sus contrincantes...  
  
-¡M-muy... muy bien hecho, L-lee!  
  
-¡Gracias Hinata...! ¡Pero el peloteo no os salvara de caer bajo el yugo de nuestra fuerza justiciera! ¡Apresadlos mis guerreros!  
  
-¡Si! (Dios, como se le va la olla a Lee desde que es el líder...)  
  
Los cuatro ninjas del equipo de la babosa se lanzaron contra los incautos bañistas, que en aquel momento se encontraban totalmente a su merced. Sasuke intento crear el sello del tigre para utilizar alguna tecnica ígnea, pero su dolorido brazo se lo impidió. A duras penas pudo apartar a Sakura de la embestida de Chouji, quien había saltado al agua como si de una bomba humana se tratase. La onda expansiva hizo perder el equilibrio a Hinata, justo en el momento en el que Neji iba a atacarla. Naruto estaba totalmente ido. Tenia que hacer algo o perdería la pelea y, por consiguiente, los juegos de guerra en un maldito suspiro. Tenia que ayudar a Hinata (Sakura y a Sasuke ya se apañarían solos), pero su falta de luces se hacia patente en un momento así. "Mierda, si por lo menos no estuviera desnudo... uh, no sé si cambiaria algo pero no me daría tanta vergüenza luchar. Pobre Hinata, lo mal que lo debe estar pasando". Y entonces ocurrió. Un resorte dio un respingo dentro de su vacía cabeza rubia y hallo la solución. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Creo un clon suyo mediante la replicación de sombras y gracias a él se auto-impulso para apartar a Hinata justo en el momento en que Neji le iba a asestar un potente golpe. Los dos cayeron torpemente dentro del agua y, aunque Naruto se moría de vergüenza, dejo a un lado su sentido común (era todo un experto en eso) y actuó en consecuencia con tal de salvarse a él mismo y a Hinata. Cogió a la kunoichi de ojos albinos y la levanto en el aire como si de un trofeo se tratase. Hinata, que hasta entonces había intentado ocultar su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, se hallaba ahora en un claro papel protagonista. La sangre le subía a la cabeza y la vista se le nublaba por momentos. Naruto sabia que no aguantaría mucho rato más. La mirada de los demás estaba puesta en ellos dos, mas que nada por que así lo había exigido Naruto a grito pelado:  
  
-¡Escuchadme bien, grupito de ninjas segundones del gusanito...!  
  
-¡Uoooo, es de la babosa, de la ba-bo-sa!  
  
-Lo que sea, me da lo mismo... Ahora Hinata y yo nos marcharemos... ¡Y vosotros no vais a hacer nada para impedírmelo, ni tan siquiera nos seguiréis!  
  
-¿Pero que dice ese palurdo? ¿El agua caliente te ha reblandecido el cerebro, Naruto?  
  
-No mucho mas que a ti la mala leche, Ino...  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
-Na-Naruto... ¿Qué.... qué h-haces....?  
  
-Tranquila "Jefa", todo saldrá bien...  
  
-¿Y porque demonios tendríamos que dejaros marchar, idiota?  
  
-¡Je! ¡Por la sencilla razón de que sois incapaces de atacar a Hinata estando como esta: ¡En pelota picada!  
  
-Uoooo ¿qué no seremos capaces, por que lo dices?  
  
-Creo que es evidente, cejitas encrespadas... ¡No sois capaces de dañar algo tan inocente y puro si se haya tan desvalido! ¡Tendrías que ser unos auténticos monstruos para dañar a la pobre, dulce, pura y desnuda Hinata! ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Si ni siquiera Sasuke seria capaz de algo así...!  
  
-Será...  
  
Un silencio espectacular invadió las aguas termales. Donde antes explotaban los gritos de los ocho ninjas inferiores ahora tan solo había quietud y calma. Quietud y calma contenida, eso si, que estaba a punto de reventar en cualquier instante. Naruto era capaz de notar el bombeo irregular del corazón de Hinata. Él también estaba atacado de los nervios pero tenia que disimular lo mejor que pudiese y rezar para que su farol fructificase.  
  
-Uoooo... creo... creo que tiene razón...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Maldición... Me duele admitirlo pero es verdad, no podemos hacer nada...  
  
-Un... ¡Un momento! ¡Neji, Lee! ¿Qué decís? ¡Claro que podemos atacar a Hinata!  
  
-Ñam, chomf, jum (Traga, traga, mastica, mastica), Tu no lo entiendes Ino...  
  
-Chouji...  
  
-Para un hombre atacar algo tan inocente es casi delictivo... no podemos hacerlo, así de fácil... Para poder atacar a Hinata en este estado tendríamos que ser unos auténticos desalmados... o unos chicos realmente puros. Y para bien o para mal no somos ni lo uno ni lo otro... Ñam. Ñam...  
  
-¿Quieres decir que vamos a dejarles huir?  
  
-Uoooo, lo siento Ino, es culpa nuestra... todavía somos muy débiles...  
  
-Ñam, ñam, seria diferente si la que estuviese en porretas fuese una chica tan escandalosa como tu, por ejemplo...  
  
-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO, MALDITO CULO GORDO!?  
  
-¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO!¡ES MI METABOLISMO!  
  
-Muy bien... pues si todos estamos conformes, un servidor ahueca el ala...  
  
Escudándose en una ruborizada Hinata, Naruto fue a tientas hacia el lugar donde había dejado su ropa. Cuando la hubo encontrado se puso rápidamente los pantalones y le paso por encima a Hinata su chaqueta, que no llegaba a tapar todo lo conveniente. Desesperado por que de seguir así la joven agarraría un señor resfriado (y preocupado también porque se le iban los ojos) encontró la solución a su dilema en su faceta mas característica: Hacer el gamberro.  
  
-Oye Sasuke, te cojo tu ropa para Hinata, que si no la pobre se nos va a constipar. Fíjate: ya esta roja como un pimiento, no quiero que se me ponga con fiebre...  
  
-Maldito Naruto de los...  
  
-¡Adiós señores míos, disfruten de la fiesta!  
  
Y se fue dando tumbos, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque en que se encontraban. Durante unos breves instantes todo el mundo permaneció en silencio. Aquello resultaba extraño. Habían dejado escapar a Naruto de una forma un tanto estúpida y estaban buscando alguna excusa a la que amarrarse como un clavo ardiendo. Pero no la encontraban, claro. Rock Lee, comandante de la Babosa, tenia cara de circunstancias. Su primera operación con él al mando se había resuelto de una forma muy chapucera. Eso le enervaba y más aun cuando veía la mirada altiva que su compañero de equipo, Neji, le profesaba. Pero... aun había un modo de salvar el día. El equipo de Lee se giro lentamente y clavo su mirada en Sasuke y Sakura. Estos habían empezado a retirarse discretamente pero al sentirse observados no tuvieron mas remedio que cejar en su empeño. Sasuke se veía entre la espada y la pared: Su brazo herido no le permitiría luchar bien, además estaban en desventaja numérica. Y para colmo de males Naruto se había llevado su ropa y con Sakura a su lado, tal y como vino al mundo, no podía pensar con claridez. Pero él era un Uchiha... la sangre fría característica de su clan empezó a dominarlo... A su mente acudieron las palabras de su maestro Kakashi. "Un buen ninja ha de anticiparse a las anticipaciones". En pocos segundos tubo un plan formado.  
  
-Muy bien Lee, hablemos...  
  
-¿Hablar? Lo siento mucho, Sasuke bombón, pero tu no puedes acogerte a la protección de Sakura...  
  
-Tienes razón Ino...  
  
-¡Ino cerda... y tú, Sasuke, no le des la razón!  
  
-Perdona... De todas formas no es de eso que quiero hablar. Lee: Quiero proponerte un trato ¿Me escucharas?  
  
-Uoooo... siempre estoy dispuesto a encontrar una solución pacifica a cualquier conflicto... Explícate rápido y así podremos darnos antes de puñetes...  
  
-Me gustaría proponerte un pacto: Como veo que una confrontación entre la Serpiente y la Babosa es inevitable, ¿qué te parece si el ganador de esta contienda se hace con el dominio del grupo derrotado?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Piénsalo bien. Si ganas podrás dirigir un ejercito el doble de grande que el que tienes ahora y así tus posibilidades de victoria final serian mayores. Y en el improbable caso de que perdieses, no pasaría nada. Pasarías a formar parte de un ejercito el doble de grande y tendrías mayores posibilidades de alzarte con la victoria final (eso si, bajo mi mando, ejem)...  
  
-Uoooo... Suena interesante...  
  
-¡No le hagas caso, idiota!¡Tan solo te esta confundiendo con palabrería!  
  
-¡Silencio Neji, el comandante soy yo! Sasuke, continua...  
  
-Claro, claro...-Sasuke empleaba un tono adulador, frío y calculado. Sabia perfectamente de que pie cojeaba Lee e iba a emplear toda su astucia para llevarlo al lodazal que le estaba preparando.- Creo que Neji no entiende como debe ser un autentico hombre. Veras Lee, hablemos de hombre a hombre, ¿Por qué tú eres un verdadero hombre, verdad?  
  
-Uoooo, por supuesto que si...  
  
-¿Entonces no implicaras a la pobre, indefensa y delicada Sakura en esta contienda, no?  
  
-Uh... ¡P-por supuesto que no!¿Por quien me has tomado?  
  
-No esperaba menos de ti, Lee... Entonces podríamos decidir esta pequeña rencilla en un combate singular: tu y yo solos, sin ningún tipo de intervención mas, tal y como deben pelear los autenticos hombres... ¿O te da miedo pelear sin ayuda contra mí?  
  
-¿Q-que dices!¡Uooooo, yo no te tengo miedo Sasuke!¡Peleare solo, claro que si!  
  
-¡Estupendo Lee, de verdad que eres todo un hombre y un gran ninja!  
  
-Je, je, je, no hay para tanto...  
  
-Lastima que... tenga herido este brazo... Me gustaría estar en plena forma para este combate contra otro líder de escuadrón...  
  
-Uoooo, vaya, si... ahora que lo dices es una lastima que estés herido... casi no merece la pena que combatamos así, no seria justo...  
  
-Agradezco tu compasión, Lee, pero no puedo echarme atrás...¡Ay! Si tan solo hubiese otra manera de poder enfrentarme a ti... pero un momento ¡Claro que hay un modo!  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál, cual...?  
  
-Tranquilo... estate por seguro que se trata de un modo imparcial, ideal para nuestra batalla...  
  
Pero Sasuke no era del todo sincero. Sakura tenia la habilidad de ver cuando escondía sus sentimientos a los demás y, por consiguiente era capaz de ver cuando Sasuke disfrazaba la verdad a su antojo. Este era uno de esos momentos. Pero... ¿Qué clase de duelo tenia planeado llevar acabo contra Lee? Con el brazo en aquel estado era imposible que Sasuke ganase al chico de las hiper desarrolladas cejas... Y sin embargo, Sasuke relucía seguro, determinado, con una frialdad y dominio de la situación insultante. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos afilados centelleaban llenos de astucia. Temiendo que cometiese algún tipo de locura, de que hubiese perdido el juicio, Sakura se lanzo para detener a Sasuke...  
  
-¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Lee, allá voy!  
  
-¿Pero que diablos...?  
  
Y entonces el silencio se apodero de la escena, poderosamente, como si ya el resto de sus vidas no fueran a ser igual...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninjas  
  
Ejem, a pesar de que ya lo dije en el anterior capitulo... Siento mucho el retraso que ha sufrido esta nueva entrega. La verdad es que no encontraba el punto a la historia y eso se refleja un poco en que este quizás sea uno de los capítulos mas flojos (quizás el que mas). La culpa, como siempre, es de todos menos mía (Homer Simpson dixit) y es que he tenido una semana un tanto ajetreada... empezando por esos malditos exámenes y terminando por mas exámenes aun, sigh. Y como ya digo, entre eso y que las musas cerraban por vacaciones o algo así, he ido haciendo el fic a trompicones en vez del tirón como es habitual en mi. De todas formas no creo que os haya quitado el sueño no ver un nuevo capitulo publicado... Y nada mas, hoy no hay trailer por que avanzar demasiado del capítulo 6 seria contraproducente. Para variar voy a prometer el siguiente capítulo para el viernes que viene... aunque luego no cumpla con la fecha estipulada :P Nos leemos,  
  
Sylvian 


	6. Bajo las estrellas

BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS  
  
Pareciera que alguien hubiese substraído el sonido a aquella escena, ya que el silencio reinaba completamente y los presentes no hacían ningún tipo de ademán para quebrar la quietud imperante. Los ninjas inferiores se habían quedado perplejos al contemplar la imagen que tenían delante de ellos. Rock Lee y Sasuke Uchiha se sostenían la mirada mientras erguían sus respectivos puños en dirección al otro. Lee parecía exhausto, nervioso y asustado... En cambio, Sasuke permanecía sereno, tranquilo, con una sonrisa de superioridad insultante en la cara que le proporcionaba un aspecto cruel y frió como el acero de una katana... Sakura estaba temblando de arriba abajo al igual que Ino, que no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las dos jóvenes kunoichis no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos... Incluso el arisco Neji no pudo disimular su asombro y una gota de sudor recorrió su cara, demostrando cuanto le había impactado lo que había hecho Sasuke...  
  
-Sa... Sasuke... ¿Pero como has...?  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
-¡Uf! Nos hemos librado por los pelos... ¿Eh, Hinata?  
  
-S-si...  
  
-Creo que aquí no nos encontraran...  
  
En un claro del bosque, bajo el cobijo de la luna y a los pies de una gigantesco árbol milenario, Naruto y Hinata se refugiaban de un posible ataque enemigo. Pocos minutos antes habían estado a punto de ser apresados por un equipo adversario y eso no solo hubiese significado su eliminación del juego, si no que todo el grupo de la rana hubiese caído con ellos. No en vano, Hinata era la líder y si ella era derrotada o capturada sus subordinados serian automáticamente descalificados. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más culpable se sentía por su actitud irresponsable... No podía creer que hubiese arriesgado de tal modo la misión por tomar un baño con Naruto... El atolondrado ninja debió darse cuenta de que Hinata esta compungida por el incidente de antes, así que trato de consolarla como mejor pudo. Como el don de gentes y la verborrea no eran su mayor virtud, decidió hacer algo sencillo y clásico: lenta y suavemente empezó a acariciarle el pelo, todo hay que decirlo, sin demasiado tacto, de igual modo que cualquiera acariciaria un cachorrito. Sin embargo, aquel gesto de Naruto pareció gustarle a la joven Hyuga que dejo de preocuparse al instante y le regalo a su compañero una tímida pero cálida sonrisa. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Unos pocos minutos atrás los dos habían estado bañándose en unas aguas termales al aire libre, completamente desnudos y Hinata le había frotado la espalda sin ningún tipo de motivo. Los dos se encontraban totalmente relajados. Les amparaba un cielo estrellado y una enorme luna llena que parecía estar a punto de caer encima suyo. A pesar de estar en pleno verano la noche era suave y soplaba una tranquila brisa que les enfriaba el espinazo mientras los grillos inundaban el bosque con su sempiterno "cri-cri, cri-cri" y la hierba, mecida por el viento estival, les hacia cosquillas en los dedos de los pies. Se encontraban inusualmente cómodos, los dos juntos en medio del bosque. Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando demasiado fijamente a Hinata, por que la chica le desvió la mirada con la cara de un rojizo intenso. La verdad es que tenia una pinta bastante divertida: Como no pudo encontrar su ropa, Naruto tuvo que coger prestada la de Sasuke para Hinata... Con lo que ahora mismo la tímida kunoichi estaba vestida con la ropa habitual de Sasuke y esto le daba un aspecto extraño que, no sabia muy bien por que, a Naruto le molestaba...  
  
-¡Arg! Condenado Sasuke... Maldita sea... Hinata ¿No te puedes quitar esa ropa?  
  
-¿Eeeeeeh? Pe-pero si lo hago e-estare de-desnuda...  
  
-Ah... Ah, claro tienes razón. Aunque hace un rato los dos estábamos en pelota picada... ^^  
  
-Ah... Si...  
  
Era evidente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Hinata mostró unos leves signos de principio de desmayo, pero todo quedo en un simple mareo. Eso si, si antes intentaba evitar la mirada de su compañero, ahora ya le daba la espalda directamente... Naruto se movió furtivamente para quedar cara a cara con su compañera, pero ella actuaba cual peonza y giraba su delicado cuerpo para que Naruto no viera su cara encendida. Los dos se quedaron quietos y en silencio durante un tiempo... Hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento les asalto y provoco un apagado murmullo en el bosque, similar a una jauría de siniestros perseguidores (o eso creyó Hinata, que se abrazo con fuerza a Naruto)...  
  
-¡Caray, si apenas nos conocemos...! Pero bueno, si insistes.- dijo Naruto, haciendo ademán de quitarse la ropa...  
  
-¿E-eh? ¡¡¡Ah, no... yo, yo, y-yo!!!.- Tartamudeo la joven Hyuga, mientras su cara se encendía intermitentemente cual luces navideñas...  
  
-Je, je, je... ¡Solo era una broma, Hinata! Es que te veía muy tensa... ¡No tienes que preocuparte por nada estando yo a tu lado!  
  
-Ah... Si... Es que el bosque de noche me da... un poco de respeto... Además estamos a la intemperie y, y... l-lejos del campamento en un paraje inhóspito y des-desconocido...  
  
-Dilo claro: estamos perdidos justo en medio de la puta nada...  
  
-Hmm... Er, mas o menos, si... ¿No tienes... miedo en un sitio c-como este...?  
  
-¿Aquí?¿En el bosque? Je, je, je... ¡Para nada! ¡El bosque es mi segunda casa! Siempre que hacia novillos en la academia me iba al bosque y a veces me pasaba días enteros allí... Je, je, je...  
  
-¿E-eh? ¿Y... y porqué?  
  
-¿Eh? Hmm, supongo que para estar lejos de la gente... En la academia me aburría un montón y en casa no tenia nada que hacer, así que solía pasar mucho tiempo solo... Además de pequeño no tenia ningún amigo con quien jugar, así que...  
  
-... Suena un poco... triste...  
  
"La verdad es que si", pensaba Naruto, pero no quería auto-compadecerse estando Hinata a su lado... Sabia que eso solo intranquilizaría a su amiga... Pero lo cierto es que aquellos días habían sido especialmente duros. Si se escapaba de clase era, al igual que cuando se dedicaba a hacer gamberradas, simplemente para llamar la atención y no ser ignorado por los demás... Normalmente se adentraba hasta lo mas profundo del bosque, se subía hasta lo mas alto de un árbol y se dedicaba a llorar en silencio, esperando a que se hiciera de noche... "Aunque a veces me venían a buscar cuando me escapaba" empezó a decir Naruto, de forma inusualmente tímida tratándose de él. Quizás por el hecho de estar trasnochando o por el leve ulular de las lechuzas del bosque, Naruto se sentía calmado y relajado, como si se desvaneciera en un dulce sueño... De modo que, poco a poco, empezó a contarle sus preocupaciones a Hinata, no por que se compadeciera de él mismo, si no por que abrirle el corazón a su líder de escuadrón le hacia sentir... bien.  
  
"Normalmente el maestro Iruka venia al bosque a por mí... Yo le dejaba trampas, hoyos, sellos explosivos... ya sabes, cosas de crios... Pero él me acababa encontrando siempre, por muy bien que me escondiera... No estoy seguro pero... y, y nunca se lo he preguntado, pero muchas veces cuando notaba que se acercaba y yo estaba llorando... Pues, creo... creo que se detenía y no aparecía ante mi hasta que no me había secado las lagrimas... Aunque ya te digo, no estoy muy seguro, por que luego me metía la bronca igualmente y me caponeaba con saña... Aun puedo oírle, siempre me decía las mismas tonterías... aunque yo asentía con la cabeza y hacia ver que todo lo que me decía me lo tomaba muy en serio por que sabia que después de la charla me invitaría un bol de Ramen..."  
  
-Ju, ju...  
  
-¿Eh, de que te ríes...?  
  
-Ah, no, de nada en particular...,-contesto Hinata, a quien se la veía mucho más tranquila y alegre. Sus ojos centelleaban tiernamente, como el reflejo de la luna en la superficie calmada de un lago, y sus pestañas se abrían y entrecerraban con la misma musicalidad del batir de alas de una mariposa.- Tan solo me divierte tu r-relación con el maestro Iruka, Naruto... En clase siempre os estabais... gritando y todo eso, pero yo sa- sabia que en el fondo era po-por que os teníais mu-mucho cariño...  
  
-¿¿¿Qu-que-que??? ¿Yo cariño al "cara rajada" ese? ¡Hinata no digas tonterías, por favor!  
  
Al contrario de lo que cabía esperar y de lo que entraba dentro de su naturaleza, Hinata ni se ruborizo, ni aparto la mirada, ni pidió disculpas por su comentario. Por el contrario, se acerco un poco a Naruto y le miro fijamente, embelesada y le dijo con tono protector y muy amable al atolondrado ninja:  
  
-No son tonterías... te conozco lo suficiente como para saber el aprecio y respeto que le tienes al maestro Iruka... Ese es otro de tus lados positivos: la firmeza y la pasión con la que aprecias a tus personas importantes...  
  
-Hinata...  
  
-¿Sabes? Yo no soy precisamente muy buen ninja... soy bastante débil, a pesar de mi apellido... A mí me gustaría ser... ser como tu... Lo suficiente fuerte como para proteger a mis amigos y a las personas que considero importantes... T-tan, tan valiente como... como tu... Yo-yo... no he sido capaz de hacer nada hace un r-rato en las aguas terma...les... Pero tu, tu... Me gustaría, me-me gustaría... huh, me gus... taría.. ah...  
  
-¡Hinata!  
  
Hinata había empezado a llorar de forma pausada pero con intensidad... El esfuerzo que estaba realizando para abrirle su corazón a Naruto la estaba agotando. El corazón se le había encogido y la impotencia de sus propias palabras hacia que hablara atropelladamente. Unas brillantes lagrimas cubrían su pálida cara y, como estrellas fugaces, caían en la oscuridad de la noche perdiéndose en un suspiro... Se sentía cobarde, estúpida por no ser capaz de sincerarse del mismo modo que el chico que más admiraba. Naruto acaba de sincerarse con ella ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer lo mismo? Intento taparse la cara, muerta de vergüenza, con los colores subidos hasta las orejas... Pero Naruto se lo impidió: le cogió de las dos manos e hizo que le mirase... Hinata había empezado a hipar, pero aparte de eso se mantenia en silencio...  
  
-Hi-Hinata... Yo... ¡Siento haberte contado todo esto! No, n-no pretendía ponerte triste ni preocuparte... ¡Es culpa mía estar en esta situación! Siento que ahora estemos perdidos en el bosque... La líder del grupo eres tú, no débil actuar tan... tan... Bueno, tan como suelo actuar normalmente... eh... ¡Si, si tienes miedo te aseguro que te protegeré hasta el final, no pienso dejar que te pase nada malo en este bosque! Pero no llores mas... Todo es culpa mía, lo... lo siento muy mucho, Hinata...  
  
La pequeña kunoichi había dejado de llorar, aunque el hipo aun le hacia saltar de vez en cuando... Negó con la cabeza y volvió a esbozar una preciosa sonrisa que turbo a Naruto...  
  
-Tranquilo, estoy bien... ya... ya no lloro ¿Ves? Además, t-tu no tienes la cu... culpa de n-nada... Toda la culpa es mía, Naruto... ¡Fíjate, toda una li-líder de escuadrón llorando como una... una n-niña pequeña junto a un subordinado! Soy lo que n-no hay, ¿verdad?  
  
-Hinata...  
  
-¿Eh...?  
  
-Ah... No, es que... no sé muy bien por que, pero... Quizás sea por la luz de la luna... O por que aun te tiemblan las lagrimas en los ojos... Pero esta noche... Te ves... Diferente...  
  
-¿Di... diferente?  
  
-Si, bueno, te... te ves... te ves realmente... vaya. realmente guapa...  
  
-¿Eh...? (O_o)  
  
-¡¡Vaya, qui... quiero decir, eh...!!!... Bueno, t-tu siempre estas guapa, pero... es que esta noche tú, ya sabes... Eh... hmm... Mierda, ¿Qué narices estoy diciendo?  
  
Naruto empezó a rascarse la cabeza y aparto su mirada de los ojos de Hinata... su cara de zorro se había cubierto de un potente tono carmesí, casi tan pronunciado como el enrojecimiento de su compañera a quien le habían empezado a temblar las piernas... Los dos estaban recogidos en una pintoresca escena, frente a frente y en la profundidad del bosque, los dos ninjas bajaban la cabeza y miraban fijamente al suelo... Involuntariamente, Hinata sufrió un repentino escalofrió: al fin y al cabo era noche cerrada y se encontraban a la intemperie...  
  
-Ah...,- exclamo mientras temblaba como una hoja... Automáticamente, Naruto se intereso por ella.  
  
-¡¿Ey, estas bien!? ¿Tienes frió?  
  
-Un... un poco...  
  
-¡Déjame eso a mí, Jefa! ¡Trae, te calentare las manos!  
  
-¡N-no... no hace falta!  
  
-Claro que si, tu tranquila...- Naruto parecía muy contento de poder ser de ayuda a Hinata, así que empezó a frotarle las manos con las suyas (torpemente y sin tacto alguno, pero eso a Hinata le daba igual). La chica noto como crecía una extraña determinación en su interior, un valor desconocido que provenía del calor que recibía de Naruto. Entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de Sakura y se miro el dedo con el que habían hecho su promesa... Hinata cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente (tanto que incluso asusto a Naruto), cogió las manos del pelo-pincho y lo miro absolutamente decidida... Allí, bajo las estrellas, Hinata Hyuga iba a declararse...  
  
-Naruto...La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo...  
  
-¿Eh...?  
  
-Tú... a mí... Me... me...  
  
-¿Hinata...?  
  
-Me gu...  
  
Cuando las palabras aun no habían escapado del todo de los finos labios de la kunoichi, Naruto pudo ver reflejado en sus blancos ojos un movimiento furtivo detrás suyo... Un pinchazo agudo en la sien le advirtió del peligro.  
  
-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!  
  
Acumulando muy rápidamente chakra en sus pies, Naruto cogió a Hinata y salto instintivamente hacia un lugar seguro. El lugar en el que hasta hace un segundo yacían, recibía el increíble impacto de algo desconocido. Una gran polvareda se levanto de inmediato y para evitar que les cubriera, la pareja de ninjas salto hacia una elevada rama de un árbol próximo. Una vez que el humo se disipo, el suelo se descubrió con una gran zanja... Alguien... o "algo" les había atacado provocando un socavón de considerables dimensiones en el suelo. Si en aquel momento no hubieran saltado, ahora estarían presumiblemente muertos.  
  
-¿Qué... qué ha sido eso?  
  
-No lo sé Hinata, pero mejor ponte en guardia-, dijo Naruto mientras empuñaba su kunai.  
  
-S-si... ¡Si!  
  
-Tranquila Jefa... ¡Mientras Naruto Uzumaki este aquí, sea quien sea nuestro enemigo le pateare el culo! Vamos, ¡Sal de donde estés!  
  
-Cállate... Tus gritos me molestan...  
  
La sibilinosa voz les tomo por sorpresa y se giraron bruscamente de un sobresalto. Justo unas ramas por encima suyo se encontraba su agresor. Con una presencia perturbante, parecía que el aire se enrarecía a su alrededor. Su cabello, del color de la sangre, sus ojos, fríos y pintados de tenebroso miedo y su cara, falta de vida y repleta de odio... Todas sus facciones invitaban a la muerte y atemorizaban a sus victimas, quienes veían antes de su fin, el gran kanji que se vislumbraba en su frente...  
  
-¡Ga... Gaara del Desierto!  
  
-¿Qu-qué? P-pero si el no es un ninja de la aldea... ¿qué ha-hace aquí...?  
  
-...  
  
-¡Eh, eh, eh, un momento, un momento...! ¡¡¡ Tu no puedes estar aquí...,- exclamo furioso Naruto.  
  
-¡Eso, eso!-corroboro Hinata.  
  
-... Por que en el primer capitulo dijiste que no volverías a salir en el fic, que salías entonces por capricho del autor!!!,- Hinata se cayo al suelo, un tanto sorprendida por la idiotez...  
  
-... Mentí... ¬¬  
  
-¡Maldita sea! Debí haberlo supuesto, ¡Al fin y al cabo eres de los malos más malos...!  
  
-¡Eso, eso!,- dijo Hinata (que ya se había levantado del suelo).- Muy, pero que muy re-malo...  
  
-¡Uyyyyyyy, pero que maloooo! ¡Es que tan malo no puede ser tío, ya es pasarse..!  
  
-¿Eso es todo?,- dijo Gaara, algo hastiado de tanta tontería...  
  
-Hmm, no, ahora viene cuando te envió a la luna de una patada...  
  
-¡Na-Naruto, espera...!  
  
Demasiado tarde: el impulsivo ninja ya se había abalanzado sobre su enemigo, con la intención de propinarle un gran puñetazo. Pero antes de poder golpearle, un escudo de arena bloqueo el puño de Naruto, protegiendo a Gaara. Entonces, una forma similar a una espada surgió de entre la arena que formaba el escudo y se lanzo hacia el ninja inferior de la aldea de la hoja. A duras penas Naruto logro esquivarla, aunque le hirió en la mejilla y en un brazo. Salto a la espesa hojarasca que se situaba a su derecha, tratando de ocultarse, pero su enemigo ataco rápidamente con un torrente de arena... Naruto tubo que saltar de entre la espesura para no ser arrollado y rápidamente se situó en un lugar seguro... Gaara arrollo el árbol donde se encontraban y obligo a Hinata a ponerse a salvo.  
  
-¡Eh maldito "sin cejas"! ¡¡¡Deja en paz a Hinata y lucha conmigo!!!,- fanfarroneaba Naruto, tratando de captar la atención de su enemigo.  
  
-Tal es mi objetivo...,-susurro Gaara, mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa...  
  
-¿Qué quieres de...?  
  
Pero Naruto no pudo concluir la frase... Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una gran cantidad de arena empezó a rodearlo y a presionar todo su cuerpo dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía zafarse de la presa de su enemigo... Hinata se echo a temblar: ella ya conocia esa técnica, la había visto con anterioridad. Se trataba del "Sarcófago del desierto", una técnica con la que el ninja de la aldea oculta de la arena aprisionaba a su presa de modo que no pueda escapar de su mortal abrazo. La pobre kunoichi cayo de rodillas al suelo presa del pánico.  
  
-¡¡¡Naruto!!!  
  
-¿Qu-qué quieres de mi? ¿Porqué has dicho... eso?.- acertó Naruto a decir, mientras sus huesos comenzaban a crujir con mayor intensidad...  
  
-... Tan solo me han ordenado matarte a ti... Eso es todo...  
  
-¿A mí? ¿Y porque...?  
  
-Eso... no me lo han dicho...  
  
-¡¡¡Espera un momento... ¿Qué interés tiene la aldea de la arena en m-matar a un ninja aliado?-grito Hinata, intentando recobrar la compostura.  
  
-Este encargo no proviene de mi aldea... Me ha contratado una persona desconocida...  
  
-¿Qué? En... ¿Entonces p-porque atacas a Naruto si tu aldea no te lo ha ordenado?  
  
-Para mí es igual... que exista una alianza entre nuestras aldeas... mientras pueda asesinar y ver la mayor cantidad de sangre posible...  
  
-¡Eres... eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Hinata, huye de aquí!  
  
-Aunque no forma parte del contrato... también matare a la mujer...  
  
-Huh...¡No... no pienso huir! ¡Naruto, v-voy a rescatarte!  
  
-Tranquila Hinata... ¿No recuerdas lo que digo siempre? ¡Yo voy a ser el próximo Hokage!  
  
-Eso será sin duda en la otra vida...-empezó a decir Gaara, mientras alargaba la mano derecha hacia su adversario y comenzaba a cerrar los dedos lentamente.  
  
-...Naruto...  
  
-¡Por que hasta que no me convierta en Hokage...!  
  
-¡Funeral...!  
  
-¡Naruto!  
  
-¡¡¡Me niego a morir!!!  
  
-¡...del Desierto!  
  
-¡¡¡NARUTO!!!  
  
La masa de arena que tenia atrapado a Naruto estallo en todas direcciones. Una sonrisa mortecina y triunfal se dibujo en la cara de Gaara ante ese espectáculo. Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lagrimas y su corazón dejo de latir durante un instante. El mundo se había detenido y ella se había quedado sin respiración. La arena caía lentamente en pequeños y desperdigados montoncitos... No había ni rastro del cuerpo del joven Uzumaki: había quedado hecho pedazos... Hinata empezó a sollozar profundamente y no advirtio que su enemigo se apostaba a sus espaldas. Sediento de sangre, Gaara había perdido parte de su juicio y se relamía en el placer del asesinato. había creado una especie de hacha de arena y la levantaba presto para ejecutar a sangre fría a Hinata, quien no parecía capaz de moverse...  
  
-Naruto... Na-Naruto... no esta... no esta muerto... no... él no se muere nunca...  
  
-Y ahora... es tu turno...-dijo el ninja de pelo rojizo, mientras se tocaba con fuerza la frente, totalmente exaltado.  
  
-Por que él... por que él... es él numero uno... por que él es invencible...  
  
-¡Tu turno... Para morir!  
  
-¡¡¡Por que él será el próximo Hokage!!!  
  
El hacha de arena de Gaara bajo a la velocidad del rayo, directa a segar el cuello de la kunoichi... Pero tan solo pudo cortar el aire, ya que Hinata no se encontraba allí cuando el arma iba a terminar con su vida.  
  
-¡Evidentemente que voy a ser el próximo Hokage! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien más (a parte de mí) lo dijera! Je, je, je...- exclamo un Naruto vivito y coleando. Había rescatado a Hinata de una muerte segura y ahora, ambos se encontraban subido a la rama de un árbol, firmemente abrazados. Cuando Hinata escucho la fantasmada de Naruto, abrió de inmediato los ojos, irradiando pura alegría. No se lo podía creer, estaba tan increíblemente sorprendida de ver a Naruto volver de la muerte que se había quedado muda. Y, en otro orden de cosas, el rubor que le provocaba el abrazo al que le sometía Naruto, también limitaba su vocabulario, en parte por que con una mano le tocaba el culo y con la otra uno de sus senos...  
  
-¡Ah... ah! ¡Na-Naruto... la... la m-mano!,-dijo una Hinata feliz pero roja como un pimiento de temporada.  
  
-¿Eh, que...? ¡Leches, es verdad!... ¡Mano tonta, mano tonta! Uh...  
  
-... No si... si no pasa nada... ¿Eh, q-que haces?  
  
Naruto se saco una pequeña libreta azul de su bolsillo derecho y empezó a garabatear, mientras se auto-dictaba a sí mismo en voz alta...  
  
-"A Hi... nata...-abro pa... rente... sis-... quien... lo iba a... decir...- cierro... paréntesis-.. le han... empeza... do... a sa... lir... las tet..."  
  
-¿¡¡¡Pero que estas escribiendo!!!?,- protesto una colorada Hyuga, muy escandalizada...  
  
-¿Eh, que? Ah, no, no, nada, solo unas notas personales... euh... para el ejercicio, si...  
  
-¿Cómo... has logrado escapar de mi "Sarcófago de arena?-espeto Gaara poniendo fin a la absurda discusión de los ninjas de la hoja.  
  
-Muy sencillo, Don "sin-cejas",- empezó a pavonearse Naruto, que de un salto quedo cara a cara ante su atacante.- Cuando me oculte entre el follaje de los árboles cree un clon mío, gracias a la mejor súper-técnica de la aldea (solo al alcance de unos pocos súper-ninjas como yo): ¡La multiplicación de cuerpos! Luego deje que me apresaras para ver tu patrón de ataque y conocer tus planes! ¿A que soy la ostia?  
  
-Increíble, Naruto...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Así que un tipejo misterioso te contrato para liquidarme, eh? ¡Eso debe ser por lo menos una súper-misión de clase "A"!  
  
-En realidad al tratarse de un ninja inferior, no pasa de clase "C"...  
  
-¡¡¡GRRRRRH!!!  
  
Gaara parecía terriblemente enojado. Parecía haber perdido su habitual frialdad y cada vez se apretaba con mas fuerza la frente, como si le ardiera el kanji que tenia, como si se tratara de un estigma que lo atormentara, con un dolor infernal. Gaara hablo con una voz mucho más aguda de lo normal: una voz fruto de la locura...  
  
-Me has privado ya de dos muertes... Me has privado de una sangre que me merezco... ¡Ugh! Calma, calma... pronto morirán... Pero ahora mismo pienso cobrarme con creces el agravio que has cometido...,- Se dirigió con fiereza y los ojos inyectados en sangre hacia Naruto, quien lo esperaba apretando duramente los dientes... Pero no llegaron a enfrentarse, por que Hinata se interpuso entre los dos. La mirada de la tímida chica estaba completamente cambiada: harta de su papel pasivo en aquella lucha, la kunoichi había adoptado una pose defensiva y se había colocado delante de Naruto para enfrentarse a Gaara. A pesar del terrible miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo, su determinación era total. "Yo soy la líder del escuadrón de la Rana... ¡No pienso dejar que ningún enemigo ataque a mis compañeros!"  
  
-¡Hinata, cuidado!,-exclamo preocupado Naruto, quien ya iba en ayuda de su amiga. Mas no hizo falta pues Gaara del Desierto se detuvo justo antes de lanzar su ataque a la chica. Eso les había cogido por sorpresa y ahora miraban atónitos como su enemigo se retorcía, afectado al parecer de un inhumano dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo lenta y torpemente hasta que empezó a calmarse y a respirar con normalidad. Entre soplido y soplido, Naruto pudo captar claramente lo que mascullaba:  
  
-Ya... sha.. m-maru....  
  
-"¿Yashamaru? Pero que dice este ahora? ¿Por qué se ha detenido?"  
  
-Habéis tenido mucha suerte esta vez... Pero la próxima vez ninguna mujer podrá protegerte, Uzumaki...- empezó a decir el muchacho mientras un torbellino de arena le rodeaba.  
  
-¿Huh, estas huyendo?  
  
-¿Huir? No... Tan solo pospongo este enfrentamiento... Estoy seguro de que si aguanto lo suficiente, mas adelante tu sangre me sabrá mucho mejor... Hasta entonces procura no morir...- susurro mientras desaparecía totalmente, llevado por un vendaval de arena... A pesar de no estar presente, su voz aun retumbaba entre los árboles y congelaba el animo de los ninjas de la hoja.  
  
-Tenemos mucho tiempo aun, para enfrentarnos, Naruto Uzumaki, pero presumo que este no debe ser el lugar... Tendré paciencia y esperare que tu destino se cumpla... Tened esto bien presente: la existencia de todo ser vivo conduce hacia la muerte... Así pues, os volveré a ver mas tarde o más temprano... Puesto que yo soy su emisario predilecto...  
  
Y con estas lúgubres palabras, el demonio de la arena desapareció sin mas de allí, sin dejar un mísero rastro que indicara que había estado luchando con Hinata y Naruto. Ambos miraban en todas direcciones, preocupados por un nuevo ataque sorpresa a traición, pero al cabo de muy poco se dieron cuenta de que ya no se notaba la presencia de Gaara en los alrededores. Hinata lo confirmo con su "Ojo Blanco". Se permitieron el lujo de reposar durante un instante...  
  
-Se-se ha ido... estoy segura...,-dijo Hinata, que suspiraba llena de alivio.  
  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pues claro, pues claro! Se a "jiñao" vivo cuando ha visto que tendría que luchar con el insuperable Naruto Uzumaki...  
  
-Hmm, no lo creo... su actitud era más rara que todo eso, no es que nos tuviera miedo si no que... algo le preocupaba...  
  
-Siiii... Puede ser, creo que mascullaba un nombre...  
  
-¿Si?¿Cuál?  
  
-Euh... Lo he olvidado ^^U  
  
-Pues vaya...  
  
-De todas formas su actitud era realmente rara... En cuanto le has salido al frente a empezado a actuar como un perturbado o algo así... ¿No será que tu presencia le ha intimidado?  
  
-Mi presencia no intimida ni a los crios de guardería, Naruto...  
  
-En eso tienes razón...  
  
-Buuuuhhh... Snif, snif, de todas formas ¿viste como se tocaba el Kanji que llevaba en la frente? Te parecerá raro... Pero creo... creo que le dolía de una forma inimaginable...  
  
-¿Si? No sé no me he fijado bien... De todas formas ¿Cuál era el significado del carácter? ¿"Sin cejas"?¿"Tío raro"?  
  
-Pues... "Amor"...  
  
-...  
  
-Huh, creo que aun e-estoy un poco asusta-tada...,-dijo Hinata mientras intentaba calentarse los brazos- Y además, tengo aun más frió que antes...  
  
-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, espera que te dejo mi chaqueta...  
  
-¿Q-que, que? No, no, no, déjalo Naruto, no tengo tanto... tanto fri... ¡Achis!  
  
-¡Salud! Je, je, je... Venga va, insisto...  
  
-Pero Naruto si no... Naruto, ¡Naruto estas sangrando!  
  
-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Donde?  
  
-Aquí... mi... mira en el h-hombro y en la cara...  
  
-Tu tranquila, pequeña...¡Eso no es nada! Te recuerdo que soy un ninja: sangrar forma parte de mi trabajo... (¡Toma ya! Que bien me ha quedado...)  
  
-¡Oh vaya, creo que me deje el botiquín en mi ropa!  
  
-(No me escucha ¬¬)  
  
-Espera, por lo menos d-déjame limpiarte la s-sangre de la cara...-Hinata saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero e hizo ademán de acercárselo a la cara de Naruto.  
  
-No... si no hace falta...  
  
-¡Insisto!  
  
Cuando la mano de la joven Hyuga rozo la mejilla del alocado y rebelde ninja, ambos no pudieron disimular el espasmo que los sobrecogió. Una descarga eléctrica les recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a la punta de los dedos de los pies... Una vez mas en aquella noche, se quedaron mirándose fijamente (y ya van...), mientras el bosque denotaba una tranquilidad y paz supinas... Demasiado tranquilidad y demasiada paz, evidentemente, para una noche de tantos sobresaltos: no podía durar mucho...  
  
-Tsk, tsk, tsk... Menuda decepción... así que al final, el famoso "Gaara del Desierto" no era mas que un cobarde inapropiado para esta misión...  
  
Si que pudieran percatarse, una extraña figura envuelta en un manto negro había aparecido a unos pocos metros de ellos... Instintivamente, Naruto coloco a su líder de escuadrón detrás suyo y empuño su kunai.  
  
-Vaya, menudo recibimiento... ¿Es que no conocéis ni las mas mínimas reglas de cortesía?  
  
-¿Quién narices eres tu? ¿Es que esta noche tenemos que encontrarnos con todos los bichos raros de este maldito bosque?  
  
-Misericordia, cuanto ímpetu y cuanta grosería... Muchacho, deberías tenerle un poco mas de respeto a tus mayores, ¿Sabes?  
  
-¿Quién... quién es usted?,- se atrevió a decir Hinata, asomando su carita por encima de la espalda de Naruto.  
  
-¿Lo ves? Tu novia tiene mejores modales que tu, pequeño Naruto... Aunque supongo que la culpa es mía, por no presentarme como es debido...  
  
-¿Cómo leches sabes como me llamo? ¿¡Quién puñetas eres tú!?  
  
-Oh, eso es fácil Naruto, en nuestra organización te conocemos muy bien... Demasiado bien, si quieres que te dé mi opinión... Para serte franco, podríamos decir que mi vida gira alrededor de ti... Y en cuanto a quien soy... Veras, tiene su gracia y puede que no me creas, pero por mucho que quiera, no puedo decírtelo...  
  
-No me vengas con chorradas...  
  
-No te impacientes, no te impacientes cariño... La noche aun es joven, tiempo habrá para que te explique como mi vida se ha visto atado hasta este deleznable extremo por culpa de tu miserable existencia...  
  
-No, si la culpa será mía por preguntar...  
  
-¿Qué... q-qué relación tienes con el chico de la arena?,- intervino de nuevo Hinata. Naruto se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Ese tipo tenia algo que le ponía frenético... Estaba ansioso por comenzar a atacar, pero la presencia de Hinata complicaba la situación: no podia poner en peligro a su líder... Mas aun, por que notaba que si hacia un moviento en falso, Hinata estaria a la merced de ese extraño individuo...  
  
-Hmm, ¿Te refieres al irascible Gaara? La verdad es que pensé que seria un buen oponente para ti... así que lo contrate para acabar contigo... Si bien podría haber reclutado a cualquier otro ninja con mas experiencia, pensé que seria irónico que el te matara... Además, a corto o largo plazo nuestros caminos se hubieran encontrado: esta en su naturaleza, así que pense que podria acabar con él después de que te diese muerte... Pero una vez se confirma aquello de que "Si quieres que algo se haga..."  
  
-Me sorprende tu habilidad para enrollarte como una persiana sin decir ni una maldita cosa...  
  
-Y a mí me sorprende tu grosería extrema... Desde luego prefiero al pequeño Sasuke antes que a ti...  
  
-¿A Sasuke? ¿De que conoces a Sasuke?  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Pero es que no te ha comentado que somos viejos amigos? Interesante giro argumental... Y yo que creía que ya estabas sobré aviso... Una vez mas he sobré valorado a mis presas: al fin y al cabo, solo sois unos crios...  
  
-¿Ah, si? ¡Pues este "crío" te va a dar tal paliza que desearas meterte tus finos modales por él...!  
  
-¡Por favor! Ya basta... No aguanto tantas impertinencias... El caso es que ahora tan solo había venido para dejarte malherido y matar a la putita de tu novia ante tus ojos, pero creo que voy a dejar de tomarme tantas molestias y acabar contigo directamente...  
  
Estas palabras cegaron a Naruto y lo llenaron de cólera. Como si de un resorte se tratase, la mención de Hinata por parte de aquel sujeto hizo que se lanzase a un ataque abierto e imprudente, tal y como quería su enemigo.  
  
-Eres tan predecible...- dijo el hombre misterioso mientras bostezaba. Antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera rozarle, una hoja afilada de color sangre surgió de entre su ropa para cortarle la cabeza al joven ninja. Con unos grandes reflejos, logro esquivarla y ponerse a una distancia prudencial... A pesar de todo no pudo advertir con que le ataco su enemigo. Lo que si tenia claro es que se había salvado por muy poco: Su chaqueta presentaba un leve corte horizontal... si se hubiera apartado ni que fuera medio segundo después, ahora estaría cortado en dos. Debía tener mucho cuidado.  
  
-Hmm... Aunque eres más rápido de lo que me imaginaba... Bravo chico, bravo... no todo el mundo es capaz de escapar de mi "Segadora carmesí"...  
  
-¡¡¡Esta vez no te me escaparas!!!  
  
-Paciencia amiguito... ¿Qué sentido tendría matarte ahora...? No, tengo preparado algo mucho mejor para el chico Uchiha, para ti... y para tu preciosa novia...  
  
-¿Qué?,-al girarse, Naruto pudo ver como un clon hecho de sangre apresaba a Hinata y la dejaba inconsciente... La cogió en brazos y huyo con ella muy rápidamente, internándose en el bosque...  
  
-Me darás el placer de verte luchar a muerte con tu queridísimo amigo Sasuke... O si no, tu dulce amiguita tendrá el gusto de deleitarse con el dolor, la humillación y la malignidad con la que suelo tratar a las mujeres...  
  
-¡¡¡CERDO!!!¡¡¡Cómo le toques un solo pelo a Hinata, yo...!!!  
  
-Oh, por favor, tesoro, madura de una vez y...  
  
Pero no pudo decir de que modo tendría que madurar, por que en ese instante Naruto le propino un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, con una fuerza salvaje... Y si el sujeto misterioso no se hubiera escabullido saltando hacia la rama de un árbol, el joven y encolerizado ninja hubiera seguido lanzando una batería de golpes sobrenaturales... El pelo del chico empezaba a encresparse, la hería de su hombro y su mejilla se cerraban rápidamente y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos, como el chakra que circundaba a su alrededor...  
  
-¡El zorro de nueve colas!!! Je, je, je... Quien me iba a decir que resultaría tan fácil despertar a mí más terrible Némesis... Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, maldito engendro del averno... Pero otros asuntos me reclaman... Como por ejemplo, una tierna e inocente kunoichi de doce años...- soltó entre una risotada terriblemente aguda y maquiavélica, mientras empezó a fundirse con la noche, hasta que solo el eco de su enfermiza carcajada daba muestras de que allí había habido alguien...  
  
Naruto cayo de rodillas al suelo. La cólera ya le había abandonado y ahora solo sentía impotencia y frustración... había dejado que secuestraran a Hinata delante de sus narices y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Una rabia encendida empezó a subirle desde la boca del estomago... Naruto tenia la mirada la mirada inyectada en sangre, del mismo tono que la que brotaba de sus labios mientras se los mordía... Una tenue claridad empezó a asomarse en el bosque, anunciando los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana... El tempranero trino del ruiseñor, comenzó a inundar los frescos sonidos del bosque y una fría brisa mañanera revolvió el pelo de nuestro héroe, quien lentamente empezó a erguirse. Mirando hacia la profundidad del bosque, Naruto no podía evitar tener un escalofrió al pensar en Hinata. Pero claro, eso hacia aun más imperioso su puesta en marcha. Se paso dos dedos por la superficie de sus labios ensangrentados y con ellos se pinto los bigotes de zorro... Se apretó fuertemente la bandana de ninja, pego un escupitajo al suelo y levanto la vista y el puño derecho hacia el sol que empezaba a nacer en el este...  
  
-Maldito bastardo, has hecho enfadar al hijo de puta equivocado... ¡Prepárate, por que a partir de ahora tú serás mi presa... Y ni siquiera en el puñetero infierno podrás escapar de mí!  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninja  
  
Lo primero es lo primero: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos de nuevo a este intento de Fan- fic... Supongo que muchos de sus antiguos lectores ya se habían olvidado por completo de esta historia (a los nuevos que se la pique un pollo) y no es de extrañar... Aunque parezca mentira desde que escribí los primeros párrafos hasta el final del capitulo han transcurrido mas de 2 meses y pico O_o La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé muy bien por que he ido dejando tanto de lado esta historia, pero el caso es que entre exámenes, trabajos para el instituto, experiencias con las drogas y comas etílicos me fui olvidando de la gran epopeya de la dulce y tímida Hinata y la bravucona Sakurita... La verdad es que durante este tiempo he ido recibiendo reviews felicitándome y amenazándome por mi trabajo ("no esta mal... tu sigue esforzándote... algún día aprenderás a escribir, ¡animo! Y etc") y cada vez que leía un comentario adulador escribía unas pocas líneas mas de este maldito capítulo seis... Hasta que al final, estos últimos... entre que agarre un resfriado de caballo y no pude salir por ahí y que recibí una review bastante motivadora ,... Pues me puse y... ¡Tachan! Tanto tiempo después tenéis la continuación de este Fic, que para compensar el retraso es más extenso de lo habitual... ¿Qué podríais haber seguido viviendo sin él? No lo dudo, pero mira, yo estaba aburrido y me apetecía acabar esta bendita historia...Os dejo con el avance del capítulo siete... ¡Secundarios al poder!  
  
Sylvian  
  
TRAILER DEL EPISODIO VII: El retorno del Fic  
  
"Hace un par de meses, En una aldea ninja, muy, muy (pero que muy) lejana..."  
  
....  
  
(Y ya esta que no se me ocurre nada mas, Chao ^_^) 


	7. ¡Qué problemático! Rana, Serpiente y Bab...

¡QUE PROBLEMÁTICO! RANA, SERPIENTE Y BABOSA  
  
El sol ya se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo y brillaba con una intensidad que no habían visto en semanas. El calor resultaba sofocante en aquel 4º día de maniobras y los miembros del equipo de la rana se arrastraban a ras de suelo envueltos en un espeso manto de sudor... El bochorno hacia salir a todo tipo de bichitos que se alimentaban de los pobres ninjas inferiores, a los que todo parecía irles cada vez peor. En su primer día en el bosque, la líder de su escuadrón, Hinata Hyuga, salió de misión de reconocimiento con el ninja mas escandaloso, gamberro y con ganas de llamar la atención de la villa oculta de la hoja, Naruto Uzumaki... Pensaban que no tardarían mas que unas pocas horas en regresar, pero ya habían pasado cuatro días y aun no les habían vuelto a ver el pelo... "Por suerte, como se suele decir, la falta de noticias son buenas noticias...", solía pensar el líder en funciones del grupo, Shikamaru Nara. A pesar de que ya habían tenido un par de enfrentamientos con gente del grupo de la serpiente, no habían mencionado para nada a Hinata ni a Naruto... Y si los juegos de guerra continuaban era de suponer que su líder aun no había sido capturada... Pero entonces, ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido ese par? "Que problemático...".  
  
Shikamaru avanzaba a la retaguardia de un escuadrón de 5 ninjas inferiores, entre los que se encontraba Shino. habían empezado a mermar las provisiones y por votación popular se decidió enviar una expedición para sabotear las reservas de los grupos enemigos... Así que Shikamaru y el resto tuvieron que dejar las comodidades del campamento y avanzar escondidos por entre los lodazales durante hors y horas... "Y eso que un principio yo no quería mover ni un dedo por este rollo de misión... Agh, debí quedarme en casa...", pensaba el líder a la fuerza, mientras un copioso numero de mosquitos le sometían al tercer grado...  
  
-¡Malditos mosquitos de las narices! ¡Shino, diles algo que sé que más de la mitad son tuyos!  
  
-Eso es imposible,- respondió el taciturno ninja- Mis insectos están totalmente adiestrados y no atacarían jamás a mis compañeros de grupo...  
  
-¿Sí, eh? Pues de todas formas se están dando un festín conmigo... ¿Os queda algo de crema protectora a los de ahí delante?  
  
-Nada jefe, se nos acabo la poca que nos quedaba cuando jugamos a taponar hormigueros con la crema antes de la pausa para comer...  
  
-Supongo que es la venganza de la propia naturaleza... ¡Ay! Malditos bichos...  
  
-Pero si no hacen nada y son monisimos...-susurro Shino, quien parecía encantado de tener un enjambre de mosquitos sobrevolándole la cabeza...  
  
-Shino, tu mejor no hables... en fin, comencemos con la operación... ¡Shino, toma el montículo y espera mis instrucciones!  
  
Furtivamente y con la sutileza de una sombra, el chico de las gafas de sol fue serpenteando hacia una zona de tierra mas elevada, coronada por un extraño árbol con forma de mano. Él era el encargado de iniciar la emboscada que se produciría en pocos minutos: a tenor de la informacion recolectada por los insectos de Shino, Shikamaru había podido enterarse de una ruta de aprovisionamiento del grupo de la babosa... Según su informacion, los miembros de ese grupo tenian una serie de emplazamientos distribuidos en abanico mas allá de su campamento principal, y este era el sendero por el que recibian sus viandas, medicinas y agua potable... Si lograban cortar esa via de comunicación, no solo asegurarian sus provisones por unos cuantos dias mas, si no que además dejarian en una situación muy delicada a las avanzadillas del grupo de la babosa. Ante la ausencia de su líder, Shikamaru queria tomar todas las precauciones posibles y había descartado desde un principio el enfrentamiento directo: su mejor carta era la lucha de guerrillas en ataques breves y a puntos neuralgicos... Pero para ello debian actuar con mucha concentracion, seriedad y sangre fria...  
  
-Atención, atención ¿Shino me recibes? Cambio...- Shikamaru estaba comprobando el funcionamiento del equipo de transmisión...  
  
-Alto y claro, comandante, cambio...  
  
-Muy bien, procedemos a iniciar la operación "tormenta de la hoja", cambio...  
  
-Aquí jefe oro, me dispongo a entrar, cambio...  
  
-¿Ein?  
  
-Aquí pato azul, ¿Entrar a donde? Vendo... digo, cambio...  
  
-¡Eh, pato azul era yo! Tú eras pato verde, cambio...  
  
-¡De eso nada, cambio!  
  
-...Estamos ghffxh... sufriendo gggsffsh... interferencias ggghfsfs...  
  
-¡Venga ya oro cinco, si esos ruidos los haces tu con la boca, cambio!  
  
-¿Pero oro cinco de donde ha salido? ¿Acaso no éramos todos patos de colores, cambio?  
  
-Aquí jefe gallo a mamá ganso, la gallina ha volado del nido, repito: ¡La gallina ha volado del nido! Cambio...  
  
-¿Quién narices pone los nombres clave?... ¿Y como puñetas va a volar una gallina, cambio?  
  
-Aquí Snake... Coronel, ¿Puede oírme?  
  
-Alto y claro, Snake...  
  
-Dos cheeseburgers, tres flurrys, cuatro fantaaaas... cambioooo...  
  
-¡Aquí "conejo saltarín", aquí "conejo saltarín" , los Charlies nos tienen rodeados, cambio...!  
  
-Aquí pato a la naranja... ¡Qué no nos enfrentamos a ningún Charlie, copón! Cambio... compro, vendoooo...  
  
-¡¡¡MUY BIEN, SE ACABO!!!- grito el jefe de escuadrón, aparentemente furibundo por la falta de concentración de sus hombres en una misión tan compleja y seria...  
  
-¿Encanná?  
  
-¡HE DICHO QUE SE ACABO! ¡¡¡Hinata me dejo al mando del grupo en su ausencia y no voy a permitir que por vuestra culpa todo mi plan se eche a perder!!! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Ahora yo soy el responsable del equipo de la Rana, así que se acabaron las tonterías...! ¿Queda claro o no?  
  
El páramo en el se encontraban se vio invadido por un silencio tenso y pesado... Los ninjas inferiores que acompañaban a Shikamaru se habían quedado atónitos ante la bronca que su líder les acababa de soltar... No habían tenido en consideración la importancia de su misión y se habían excedido con su broma... Shino intento parlamentar por ellos...  
  
-Shikamaru... los chicos lo sienten mucho, de verdad... No sabíamos que te tomabas tan en serio esta misión...  
  
.-Pffffhh... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! ¡No hombre, no!,-dijo Shikamaru, incapaz de mantener su cara de enfado y seriedad,- Si solo bromeaba... je, je... si a mí este rollo de misión problemática me importa bien poco, la verdad... Anda, continuemos con la tontería, cambio...- exclamaba entre carcajadas mientras Shino hacia signos de suicidarse y los chicos se quedaban con cara de circunstancias... O_o  
  
-Recibido pato fucsia, cambio...  
  
-Aquí Sr. Blanco... ¿Dónde esta el Sr. Rubio, cambio?  
  
-¡¡¡A cuatro barro, pisa freno, cuidado curva... a ras... a ras...!!!  
  
-Que alegría... que alboroto... Otro... perrito... piloto...  
  
-¿Scully? Aquí Mulder, cambio...  
  
-Da gusto ver a un grupo de ninjas tan eficiente tomándose con alegría y buen humor su trabajo... Mientras la avanzadilla del grupo de la Rana perdía la compostura retorciéndose de risa cuando supuestamente estaban preparando una emboscada, un grupo de ninjas se había posicionado alrededor suyo sin que pudieran percatarse... En un cerco que cada vez se estrechaba mas, Shikamaru reconoció enseguida a los jefes de sus enemigos... detrás de la horda de ninjas que los envolvían, destacaban un tipo bastante mal hablado (acompañado de su perro) y una kunoichi de vestimenta china y pelo recogido en dos pequeños moños... Kiba Inuzuka (+ Akamaru) y Tenten, del grupo de la serpiente... Junto a ellos, un grupo mas discreto de ninjas trasportaban una carreta llena de embalajes, donde supuestamente guardaban comida, medicinas y otros productos: En definitiva, el objetivo de su misión, que huía lenta y parsimoniosamente por el camino de tierra sin que Shikamaru o Shino pudieran hacer nada...  
  
-A esto se le llama "el cazador cazado", ¿Eh, Shikamaru?- exclamo muy ufano Kiba, quien se acercaba hacia los demás con actitud altarena...  
  
-Yo que tu no daría por finalizado el encuentro todavía, Kiba...- expreso misteriosamente Shikamaru, quien mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo, echaba una muy significativa mirada a su compañero Shino... Sin previo aviso, una horda de insectos voladores surgió tras la retaguardia de la línea enemiga, dispersando y atacando al grupo de la serpiente, abriendo una brecha en el asedio que sufrían y equilibrando nuevamente la contienda. Ahora, a pesar de haber sido atacados por sorpresa en una falta de concentración absoluta en la misión, las tornas se habían girado gracias a la trampa de seguridad que habían preparado Shikamaru y Shino. Era el momento de contratacar para el grupo de la Rana, así que su líder provisional empezó a repartir instrucciones...  
  
-¡Shino, encárgate de Kiba, él es más problemático de todos! ¡Los demás, rodead a Tenten! Yo me encargo de inmovilizar al resto...  
  
Con un rápido movimiento de manos, creo los sellos para ejecutar su mejor técnica: ¡La sombra imitadora! Una finísima línea oscura surgió a los pies de Shikamaru y se abalanzo zig-zagueando al modo de una serpiente hacia sus victimas, los compañeros de Tenten y Kiba... Ellos intentaron esquivar el ataque, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la maniobra de Shikamaru les cogió por sorpresa. El contraataqué del grupo de la rana estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas, Shikamaru había apresado a la media docena de ninjas que le rodeaban, Tenten se las veía para mantener el tipo en inferioridad numérica y Shino y Kiba se encontraban frente a frente, anulándose mutuamente... Si uno se movía, el otro atacaría... Y, por otro lado, no podían ir a socorrer a sus compañeros, por que eso significaría darle la espalda al enemigo en plena batalla... En este intenso cruce de miradas, Kiba empezó a desvelar una sonrisa torcida que no le hizo ninguna gracia su enemigo. Shino busco apoyo en el líder de la misión.  
  
-¡Shikamaru! ¿Cómo va por ahí? Me vendría bien que me echaras una mano...  
  
-¡Lo siento Shino, pero manos son precisamente lo que me faltan! Cómo no vaya con cuidado estos tíos se me escaparan y ya la tendremos liada otra vez... ¿Cómo están las cosas con el "chico-perro"?  
  
-De momento, bastante igualadas...  
  
-¿Igualadas? No te las des tanto de duro, amigo... recuerda con quien estas hablando... -... Ah... sí... ¬¬  
  
-¡Agh! ¡No pienses que os habéis librado de nuestro ataque! Esta bien... Admito que él contraataqué del "chico-problemático" nos ha tomado por sorpresa... Pero aquí se acaba vuestra suerte, ¿Verdad Akamaru?  
  
Después de que su amo le dirigiera la palabra y le guiñase un ojo, Akamaru se subió a lo alto de una roca cercana y empezó a aullar hacia la lejanía... Con un aullido muy peculiar, resultaba sorprendente el alcance que podía tener (si tomamos en consideración el paupérrimo tamaño del can)... Pero lo que más impresionaba a los presentes era el ritmo que tenia el ladrido: entre una mezcla de Blues y Chill Out, Akamaru ladraba de una forma casi tatareable...  
  
-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ese condenado chucho...?  
  
-¡! ¡Rápido, que alguien haga callar al perro!-exclamo de repente Shikamaru, quien ya había caído en la cuenta de la estrategia del enemigo.- ¡¡¡Están llamando a los refuerzos!!! ¡Haced que se calle!  
  
-Yo me encargo- respondió un compañero de Shikamaru, que dejo su pelea con Tenten para detener a Akamaru. El joven cachorro intento escabullirse y huyo a una velocidad endiablada, pero más allá de un poco de hierba alta, en aquel paraje no había ningún lugar medianamente decente para ocultarse. Estaba a punto de ser cazado cuando... Un shuriken freno en seco la persecución. Todos se giraron para ver de donde había salido el arma arrojadiza. A Shikamaru se le pusieron los ojos como platos.  
  
-¡Mierd...!  
  
-¡Uoooo, malandrines! ¿Qué intentabais hacerle al adorable Akamaru? ¡Como defensor de los débiles y oprimidos, también entra en mis deberes asegurar el bienestar de animales, plantas y rocas con formas peculiares! ¡Tranquilo cachorrito, mientras la bella bestia verde de la hoja, Rock Lee, este aquí no tienes que temer por absolutamente nada!  
  
-¿Lee? ¿Y esa de ahí no es... Ino? ¿Y Chouji? ¿Qué hace aquí el grupo de la babosa?,- dijo un sorprendido Shino. Lee había aparecido ante ellos luciendo sus habituales muecas y pantomimas, mientras a su lado, una orgullosa Ino se pavoneaba delante de todos luciendo su habitual risa irritante, mientras Chouji saludaba con la mano a Shikamaru, pero aun así conseguía estar comiendo una bolsa de galletita saladas, otra de patatas "con sabor a Curry y gazpacho" y un bollo de chocolate con pimienta...  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea de que pueden estar haciendo tan lejos de su territorio, pero esto puede resultarnos beneficioso,- empezó a decir Shikamaru que miraba alternativamente a los dos grupos, estudiando la situación y trazando un plan alternativo.-... Ahora se ha añadido otro grupo a la batalla, si logramos aprovecharnos de esto aun lograremos salir por patas con éxito... Dejemos que la babosa y la serpiente se partan la cara si quieren y mientras nosotros nos abrimos...  
  
-¡Uoooo! Me temo que no puedo permitir eso, Shikamaru...  
  
-¿Lee? ¿Qué demonios...?-Los ojos de Shikamaru empezaron a dilatarse profundamente hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un par de huevos de oca (de oca ninja) y se quedo mudo ante lo que vio: Lee recogio a Akamaru del suelo, le acaricio el hocico (a lo que el perro respondió con un latemon en las cejas) y lo llevo junto a Kiba, quien parecia muy contento de ver al cejudo...  
  
-Veo que habéis escuchado nuestro aviso...-le dijo al tiempo de chocarle la mano.  
  
-Uoooo... Por suerte estábamos patrullando la zona y pudimos oír los ladridos de Akamaru... ¡habéis tenido muy mala suerte, grupo de la rana! Ahora no solo tendreis que enfrentaros a la división "Oro" del "Nuevo grupo de la Serpiente y la Babosa"... ¡Si no que además tendréis que enfrentaros a la división "Plata", comandada por la bella bestia verde de la villa de la hoja, el increíble y fantabuloso Rock Lee! Es decir: ¡¡¡Yo!!!  
  
-Que rollo de tío... se repite mas un disco rayado y es aun más engreído que Narut... No, bueno, eso es imposible... Es "casi" tan engreído como el imbecil de Naruto...- exclamaba Shikamaru entre bostezos...  
  
-Un momento... ¿Eso significa que el grupo de la babosa tiene una alianza con la serpiente?- exclamo un preocupado Shino.  
  
-Así es "Don bichitos",- empezó a pregonar Ino entre risotadas- Ahora somos un grupo doblemente poderoso...  
  
-¿Y como demonios...?  
  
-Ju, eso tiene una sencilla explicación, querido Shikamaru... ¿Se lo explicas tu, Lee?  
  
-Por supuesto, Ino...  
  
-¿¡Ey, que leches pasa!? ¡El suelo ha empezado a temblar y empiezo a ver borroso!  
  
-Uooo, tranquilo: tan solo estamos entrando en un flashback...  
  
-Que problemático...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
La densidad del aire se volvía mas y más agobiante a medida que los contrincantes se sostenían la mirada. El vapor de las aguas termales cubría a los dos grupos de ninjas con un fino manto de sudor y les desvanecía la mente. Pero sin embargo, a pesar de lo sofocante de la situación, Sasuke Uchiha seguía sonriendo. Seguía sonriendo y ponía en evidencia que estaba absolutamente seguro de su victoria. Neji podía leerlo en su expresión y Lee también... lo que le enfurecía mucho...  
  
-¡¡¡Uooooo!!! Vamos Sasuke, estoy harto de esperar ¿Cómo quieres que nos enfrentemos?-Exclamo Lee fuera de sus casillas. Los demás miembros de su grupo también se impacientaban, puesto que Sasuke se tomaba demasiado tiempo preparando el duelo... Algo que Sakura sabia, hacia adrede para desconcertar a sus adversarios. La joven pelo-rosa estaba poderosamente preocupada ¿Qué artimaña llevara acabo Sasuke? No estaba segura de querer saberlo...  
  
-Ah... ¿Ya estas listo? Perdona, pensé que te estabas preparando aun- dijo por toda respuesta Sasuke, con actitud distendida, enervando aun más si cabe a sus rivales. "Este Sasuke es terrible -_-U", pensaba Sakura.  
  
-¡¡¡Sasuke Uchiha, tú...!!!  
  
-Bueno, pues comencemos de una vez... Supongo que estarás impaciente por saber de que modo nos batiremos...  
  
-Hmm... ¿Vais a hacer una tortilla?  
  
-¡Chouji, culo gordo, cierra el pico que no te enteras...!  
  
-Ejem, como iba diciendo, nuestras armas en este enfrentamiento de honor... serán nuestras manos...  
  
-¿Uooo? ¿Pero no habíamos quedado que con tu brazo en ese estado, no podíamos luchar?- dijo un Lee anonadado.  
  
-No vamos a luchar con los puños, Lee...- contesto pacientemente Sasuke, con un marcado aire paternalista- Vamos a enfrentarnos en un estilo de batalla característico de nuestra aldea... ¡El arcano estilo de taijutsu "sin-contacto" de la villa oculta de la hoja, "Piedra mortal, tijera oculta y papel ancestral"!  
  
-¡¡¡UOOOOO!!! Suena impresionante... ¿En qué consiste?  
  
-Er... Lee,- dijo Sakura, bastante afectada por las palabras de Sasuke.- Tan solo se trata de un rimbombante nombre ninja para referirse a... a... a, bueno, al Piedra-papel-tijera de toda la vida...  
  
-¡¡¡UOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡CÓMO MOLA!!!  
  
-Lee... eres lo que no hay... ^^U  
  
-Muy bien, ¿entonces aceptas?  
  
-Uooo, por supuesto Sasuke... ¡Soy un genio en este juego!  
  
Una maliciosa sonrisa surgió en él frió rostro del joven Uchiha... Como una astuta ave de presa, había conducido a su victima al terreno pantanoso ideal para perecer. Esa era la impresión que tenia su lugarteniente, Sakura... Pero la chica no estaba del todo segura en este asunto... ¿Acaso Lee no era...?  
  
-Lee, ahora mismo, es mucho más rápido que Sasuke...-exclamo detrás suyo una voz autoritaria. Neji Hyuga se había colocado a su lado. Parecía confiado en la victoria de Lee...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Sakura, verdad...? No sé lo que pretende hacer ese Uchiha, si quiere utilizar su Sharingan para adivinar los movimientos de Lee o cualquier otro truco... Pero será inútil: con el brazo en ese estado, aunque el Sharingan le permita seguir los movimientos de su adversario, el resto de su cuerpo no le acompañara... Lee es capaz de cambiar a una velocidad imperceptible la figura que saque, sea tijera, piedra o papel...  
  
-¿Entonces quieres decir...?  
  
-Que Sasuke ya ha perdido...  
  
-¡! Sasuke... ¡No, no lo hagas, te derrotara!  
  
-Tranquila Sakura.- dijo Sasuke. Realmente no daba la impresión de que fuera a perder. Mas bien daba la impresión de que dominaba la escena, que ningún elemento se le escapaba... Que él era el rey allí...  
  
-Muy bien... ¿Cejudo, estas listo?  
  
-¡Uooo! ¡Claro que sí...!  
  
-Pues allá va... ¿Eh, que es eso?- dijo de pronto Sasuke, interesándose mucho por la mano izquierda de Lee. Eso había cogido al resto por sorpresa. Lee parecía confuso.  
  
-¿Eh, que, como, el que...?  
  
-¿Me podrías enseñar la palma de la mano, Lee?  
  
-Ah, claro... ¿Pero porque?  
  
-Por que gano yo...  
  
De repente, como de un gran golpe de viento estival, una fuerte sacudida conmociono a todos los ninjas que chapoteaban en aquellas aguas termales. Bueno, no a todos: uno de ellos se mantenía erguido, frió, seguro de si mismo y con una insultante sonrisa en el rostro y la mano extendida a modo de tijera, justo a pocos centímetros de la palma extendida de Lee, que había comenzado a temblar como la ultima hoja del otoño. Todos, sumidos en un profundo silencio comprendieron de golpe las intenciones del chico de la pupila giratoria... Lee dirigió su mirada llorosa hacia los demás, buscando apoyo... pero no lo encontró. A su alrededor, tan solo veía rostros llenos de sorpresa y enmudecidos. Incluso Neji, siempre lleno de aplomo, se había visto claramente afectado por la sucia treta de Sasuke. Como ultimo recurso, Lee alzo sus ojos, que empezaban a desbordar lagrimas, hacia su oponente en busca de compasión. Pero la única respuesta que encontró fue una dura risa apagada que le fulmino como un relámpago y se quedo clavado en su corazón. Esa risa, esa mirada desdeñosa... Lo habían derrotado...  
  
-H-he... he... he perdido...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
La cara de los ninjas pertenecientes al grupo de la Rana era todo un poema, una oda épica y una novela de 800 paginas si fuera menester... No podían creer que el grupo de la babosa y el de la serpiente se hubieran aliado por un suceso tan sumamente estúpido.  
  
-Lee... No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento... Pero de todas formas, no tendrías que haber confiado en Sasuke... ¡Estaba claro que te iba a engañar con algún tipo de truco deleznable!- le reprendió Shikamaru. Lee estaba llorando como una magdalena y con un puñal simbólico clavado en la espalda.  
  
-Snif... Eso... Ya es parte del pasado... ¡Lo que importa ahora es que soy parte del gran grupo de la Serpiente y la Babosa, y que nada ni nadie nos puede hacer frente! ¿Verdad muchachos?  
  
-¡¡¡Eso es!!!  
  
-Es una forma de verlo... otra seria que te han levantado el grupo con la misma facilidad que se le quita una piruleta a un crío de parvulario...  
  
-¡¡Agh!! Uoooo... ¡Mejor cierra el pico Shikamaru, te recuerdo que estas en una clara desventaja!!!  
  
-Eso, eso...- empezó a graznar Ino, muy ufana ella- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que somos dos grupos contra uno? ¡Vuestra patetica avanzadilla de la rana no tiene nada que hacer frente a nosotros! (Risa histérica y estridente)  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¿Entonces qué, Shino y Shikamaru?- ladro Kiba eufórico- ¿Vosotros y vuestros hombres nos vais a dar el placer de una buena lucha? ¡Los ninjas de la villa de la hoja son famosos por sus épicas batallas en inferioridad de condiciones!  
  
-¡Uoooo, eso es! ¿Lucharemos con una hermosa puesta de sol en el horizonte?- exclamaba Lee, quien había dejado de llorar de pena (ahora lloraba por que estaba en éxtasis) y alzaba el puño hacia sus enemigos- ¿Y con nuestra sangre tiñendo de rojo las verdes hojas que caigan entre nuestro regazo? ¿Y después, tras cada golpe, iremos conociendo mejor a nuestros adversarios, en esta lucha fraticida? Snif, como mola...  
  
-¿Eh? Para nada pienso hacer algo tan problemático- dijo Shikamaru en un bostezo, mientras de debajo de su camiseta sacaba una tela blanca atada a un palo.- Nosotros nos rendimos, tíos...- exclamaba agitando la bandera blanca mientras trataba de tocarse la nariz con la lengua y sacarse los mocos.- Así que ya podéis tomarnos como prisioneros, llevarnos a vuestro campamento, darnos pan, agua, un te muuuyyy amargo y una cama bien mullida para descansar un poco... Ah, y si tenéis algo para picar, mejor que mejor... El grupo enemigo había caído en redondo al oír las palabras de Shikamaru (no así el grupo de la rana, que ya sabían perfectamente de que pie cojeaba su líder provisional). Ino hizo un esfuerzo para articular alguna palabra hiriente y sangrante, pero no le venia ninguna frase demasiado lucida.  
  
-Shi... Shikamaru... E-eres un cobarde incapaz, pasota y sin agallas...  
  
-Y vosotros sois un rollazo de tíos sin neuronas...  
  
La ruta hacia la base secreta del "Nuevo grupo de la Serpiente y la Babosa" resulto muy diferente a como alguien normal se la hubiese imaginado. Los prisioneros, encabezados por Shino y Shikamaru, están eufóricos y cantaban canciones infantiles, mientras sus captores se sentían algo frustrados por no haber podido luchar. Ni siquiera los llevaban maniatados o con algún tipo de vigilancia especial: tan solo iban en medio de la comitiva y Kiba (con un palo a modo de baston) y Akamaru se encargaban de que no se extraviaran, como si de un vulgar rebaño de ovejas se tratara. Por lo menos estaban de buen humor...  
  
-¡Que bueeenoos soooon, que bueeenooos sooon, nuestros enemigos que nos llevan de excursiiiooon...! ^_^  
  
-¡Argh, callaos de una vez, me vais a provocar dolor de cabeza!- se quejaba Ino, no sin razón...  
  
-Déjales que canten Ino...- decía Lee defendiéndoles- Por lo menos no han perdido el animo... Y eso que ya prácticamente se han despedido de todas sus posibilidades de ganar en el juego...  
  
-Si... Es una lastima ¡Debimos capturar a su líder, a Hinata cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, así ya podríamos abandonar este bosque lleno de apestosos bichejos!-respondió Ino hastiada.  
  
-¡! Un momento... ¿Os encontrasteis con Hinata?- pregunto Shino.- ¿Y como sabéis que ella es nuestra líder? ¿Y... que tienen de malo los bichos?  
  
-Eh, eh, eh... Vayamos por partes, friki de los insectos... Sí: nos encontremos a Hinata (y a Naruto también) hace unos cuantos dias... respecto a porque sabemos que ella es la líder, nos lo dijo Sakura cuando nuestros grupos se fusionaron... ¿Qué como lo sabia ella? Fácil, la propia Hinata se lo dijo...  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Y por que se lo diría?- exclamo Shikamaru, interesándose por la conversación.  
  
-Vete tú a saber... A mí siempre me pareció un poco pava... El caso es que en ese momento tanto ella como Naruto consiguieron escapar de nosotros....  
  
-¿Y como lo lograron?  
  
-Er... ¡Eso mejor se lo preguntáis a ellos! Je, je, je... Aunque... un momento... Vosotros ya tendríais que saberlo...  
  
-¡Uooo! Es verdad... ¿Es que Naruto y Hinata no os han contado nada de esto? ¿Acaso no sois del mismo grupo?  
  
-Si te he de ser sincero, desde que empezó la misión no hemos vuelto a ver a ese par... Se supone que estaban en una misión relámpago para conseguir víveres, pero aun no les hemos vuelto a ver el pelo...- exclamo un tanto mosqueado Shikamaru.  
  
-¿Eeeh? ¿Quieres decir que no sabéis nada de vuestra líder? Que desastre de grupo...  
  
-Bah... Es demasiado problemático preocuparse por ellos, ya se buscaran la vida...  
  
-Uooo, Naruto no me preocupa por que es como una bestia salvaje... Sin embargo Hinata...  
  
-Hmm- mascullo Chouji, entre bocado y bocado a un bocata de longaniza- ¿No será que Naruto ha aprovechado que están solos en lo mas profundo del bosque... para hacer cosas malas con Hinata?  
  
-¡¡¡Uoooo¡¡¡ ¿Co-cosas malas... a... a que cosas malas te refieres, Chouji?  
  
-Hmm... Por ejemplo.. le podía poner una oruga en la cabeza mientras duerme tan tranquila... ¡O quitarle la manta y así hacer que coja un resfriado!  
  
-Uooo... ¡O podría hacerle cosquillas con una pluma en la palma de los pies y que le doliera el estomago de tanto reírse!  
  
-Que tío mas endemoniadamente cruel...  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Ahora en serio tíos- exclamo Ino.- ¿Vosotros tenéis tres años o que?  
  
Al cabo de medio día de caminata, el grupo de ninjas inferiores había dejado las praderas para volver a adentrarse en el bosque. El paisaje ahora había cambiado, de repente estaban rodeados de un espeso follaje, la hierba les rozaba las rodillas y los múltiples sonidos del bosque se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Un fuerte aroma a menta y bayas les absorbió sumisamente y los charcos de agua del suelo les mojaron los pies a los descuidados que no miraban por donde pisaban...  
  
-Os habéis establecido en el lugar más tropical de la zona ¿eh?- pregunto Shikamaru. Un Tucán se poso sobre su cabeza dispuesto a echarse una bien merecida siesta. Lee fue quien le contesto (él tenia a un mono comiendo frutos salvajes encima de la testa).  
  
-Así es... Al principio pensemos en establecernos en una de nuestras antiguas bases, o en la de la serpiente en la ladera de una montaña o en la nuestra, en un altiplano... Pero poco después de establecer la alianza, descubrimos este trozo de selva, perfecto para ocultarnos y aprovisionarnos de alimentos...  
  
-Y un buen lugar desde donde dirigir a las avanzadillas entre las sombras, ¿eh?- interrumpió Shikamaru a su interlocutor.- ¿Vuestra base se encuentra cerca del rió que estoy escuchando?  
  
-Uooo... Eres muy perspicaz, Shikamaru... Así es, estamos casi llegando... Era obvio que un manantial de agua era el sitio idóneo para establecernos, así que cuando descubrimos el arroyo que cruza esta selva fue para nosotros como encontrar la tierra prometida...  
  
-¿Eh, te ocurre algo, chico?- dijo Kiba, quien iba unos pasos mas atrasados que el resto. Akamaru (quien hasta ese instante dormitaba tranquilamente en el interior del abrigo de su amo) había empezado a moverse inquieto y a olisquear el aire, emitiendo un leve gemido de queja...  
  
-¿Ocurre algo con tu perro, Kiba?-dijo Chouji interesándose.- ¿Quieres que le pegue un "bocao" para que deje de molestar?  
  
-¿¡Y que clase de solución es esa, pedazo de inútil !? No, Akamaru esta preocupado por ese extraño olor que viene del campamento...  
  
-¿Extraño olor?  
  
-Si... al principio yo creí que estaban preparando algo para cenar... Pero a medida que nos acercamos lo noto mas claramente: Del campamento proviene un fuerte olor a quemado...  
  
-Oye... pues ahora que lo dices si que se nota un olor como de quemazón...  
  
-¡Eh, mirad allí!  
  
Por encima de la espesura que cubría sus cabezas los ninjas lograron divisar una importante columna de humo que se alzaba en la dirección que estaban tomando. Emprendiendo una marcha más veloz, corrieron en dirección al fuerte humo y tardaron poco en llegar al campamento: el lugar había sido reducido a cenizas y la gente era presa del panico. Multitud de heridos se esparcían por el suelo, mientras unos cuantos intentaban atenderles como buenamente podían y otros tantos terminaban de extinguir los focos de fuego que aun quedaban en la base... El grupo de Shikamaru y Lee estaba estupefacto ante esta visión. habían arrasado totalmente la aldea...  
  
-¿Qué infiernos ha pasado aquí?  
  
-¡Comandante Lee, comandante Lee!- Un ninja inferior que estaba atendiendo a un herido se había percatado de la llegada del grupo y corrió a su encuentro.  
  
-¡Comandante Lee, es terrible...! ¡El comandante Uchiha no esta...! ¡El tipo ese...!  
  
-¡Soldado, tranquilícese! Deme un informe de la situación y empiece desde el principio...  
  
-Si, señor... Vera, este mediodía hemos sido atacados por enemigos, señor... Uno de ellos no era un ninja de la villa, señor...  
  
-¿Y el otro?  
  
-Se... se trataba del líder de la Rana... Hinata Hyuga...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué Hinata ha hecho esto? Es imposible...  
  
-No... no parecía ella misma, señor... Se movía como una marioneta y tenia una expresión... como de muerta en la cara, señor... además, utilizaba las mismas técnicas que el tipo desconocido ¡En pocos minutos han sembrado el caos y el campamento ha empezado a arder!  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien, pero... ¿Dónde esta Neji? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Dices que se ha ido?  
  
-El sub-comandante Hyuga intento hacerles frente el solo... El comandante Uchiha había salido a patrullar junto a la capitana Haruno... Pero ese extraño ninja utilizo una técnica extraña y... y... y no se como dejo inconsciente al sub-comandante... Entonces ya nadie le pudo plantar cara...  
  
-¿Neji esta bien?  
  
-Si, estoy bien... bastante bien al menos...-Neji se había aproximado al grupo desde un flanco así que no le habían visto llegar. Parecía debilitado y andaba despacio y cojeando.  
  
-¡Neji! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Con que clase de técnica te venció?  
  
-Ese tipo... dominaba la sangre de la Señorita Hinata... De ese modo pudo hacer que ella me derrotase sin ni siquiera tocarme... Por nuestro vinculo sanguíneo...  
  
-Escucha... deberías hacer que te reconociesen... Podrías estar herido...  
  
-No hay tiempo para eso ahora... Escuchad hay mas de 20 heridos graves... De momento no tenemos ninguna baja por que ese bastardo no vino a matarnos... Pero si no actuamos pronto, empezaremos a perder hombres rápidamente... Tenemos que tomar contacto con los ninjas superiores del exterior y suspender los juegos de guerra... Son ordenes de Sasuke...  
  
-¿De Sasuke? ¿Qué suspendamos los juegos? ¿Pero quien demonios es ese tío?  
  
-¿Dónde esta Sasuke ahora mismo?- dijo Shikamaru interrumpiendo en la conversación.  
  
-Volvió a la base bastante tiempo después de que el enemigo se fuera... Una vez establecido el plan de acción y socorro de las victimas, dijo que salía en su persecución, y se fue solo...  
  
-¿Cuánto hace de eso?  
  
-Aproximadamente una hora...  
  
-Demasiado tiempo... Ya no podemos alcanzarle... ¡Muy bien escuchadme, vamos a organizarnos bien! Hemos de contactar con el exterior lo antes posible... Un ninja enemigo a irrumpido en las maniobras, lo que nos ha tomado de improviso, pero eso no significa que no podamos rehacernos y cuidar de los heridos... ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-¡¡¡De acuerdo!!!-contestaron todos al unísono. Ino miraba a izquierda y derecha.  
  
-Neji... ¿Dónde esta Sakura?  
  
Sasuke Uchiha volaba entre las ramas de los árboles en busca de su enemigo. No tenia demasiado claro donde se podría encontrar pero eso no resultaba ningún problema: tan solo debía seguir su instinto. Donde estuviera el enemigo estaría Hinata... Y donde estuviera Hinata estaría Naruto... De repente el joven ninja se detuvo en una rama especialmente gruesa. "No puedo dejar que... si sucede ella lo vea", pensó para si mismo.  
  
-Sakura, sal de donde estés escondida...  
  
Una joven kunoichi de pelo rosa salió lentamente de entre las hojas de un árbol cercano y se situó vergonzosamente al lado de Sasuke. Intentaba sonreír, pero la dura mirada de su compañero le congelaba el animo.  
  
-Ah... Hola Sasuke...  
  
-Nada de "ah, hola Sasuke"... ¿Acaso no te dije que te quedaras en el campamento?  
  
-¡Pero es que pensé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda! Tenia la impresión que estaba bien oculta...  
  
-Ni hablar... he notado tu presencia desde el primer momento..  
  
-¿Desde el principio?  
  
-Así es...  
  
-Entonces... ¿Por qué has dejado que te siguiera?  
  
Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al joven Uchiha. Sakura tenia razón ¿Por qué había dejado que le siguiera hasta aquí? De eso modo lo único que hacia era ponerla en peligro...  
  
-Sabias que te estaba siguiendo pero me has dejado hacerlo de todas formas... Eso significa que querías que te acompañase- dijo Sakura con una sonrisita en la cara.  
  
-¡N-no... no digas bobadas!-replico ruborizándose Sasuke.  
  
-Te conozco bien, Sasuke Uchiha... Te importo demasiado para que me dejes sola, con un ninja demente rondando por el bosque, je, je...  
  
"Tienes razón". Sasuke se sorprendió de escuchar estas palabras en su mente. Nuevamente, Sakura había visto a través de su mascara y había adivinado sus intenciones más rápido que el propio Sasuke.  
  
-Si... Tienes razón...- dijo con una media sonrisa.  
  
-¿Eh...?- En un instante Sasuke se había puesto detrás de Sakura, y con un suave y delicado movimiento la dejo instantáneamente inconsciente.  
  
-Pero por eso mismo no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo... Lo siento Sakura...  
  
Dejo lentamente el cuerpo de la bella kunoichi apoyado en la rama del árbol, asegurándose de que no fuera a caerse. Le revolvió el pelo en un deje infantil y se levanto de nuevo para proseguir con su persecución. A una velocidad increíble, Sasuke se perdió entre las tinieblas del bosque.  
  
"Te lo prometo... regresare..."  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninjas:  
  
Bueno, lo primero es lo primero y en este caso, evidentemente, se trata de pedir disculpas por el retraso del capitulo, que prometí acabar en una semana que, al final, acabo siendo un mes y etc, etc... ¿Si siempre hago lo mismo ya tendríais que estar acostumbrados, no? En fin, en otro orden de cosas, este próximo sábado es mi cumpleaños y continuare con paso decidido mi camino hacia la madurez (sé que algún año de estos lo lograre ^^U) así que aprovecho para dedicarme el capitulo a modo de regalo anticipado :P Y si, ya sé que mi vida no os interesa para nada, pero no sé, de algún modo he de llenar esta sección, ¿no? También podría resolver las dudas de aquellos que dejáis reviews, pero más o menos ya se esclarecen leyendo el propio capitulo ¿No? Hmm, releyéndolo creo que se le podría haber sacado mas partido a los secundarios, pero ya me da demasiada pereza hacer algún cambio ^^ Como apunte final: los próximos tres capítulos representan el clímax y final del fic, así que haré un esfuerzo sobrehumano y los publicare antes de semana santa (Sylvian autentico: ¡los huevos!)... O por lo menos lo intentare ^^ Os dejo con el trailer del octavo capitulo, donde se hará especial hincapié en las tesituras del malo malvado maloso del fic y que contara con alguna reaparición estelar, amen de devolver el protagonismo al cuarteto protagonista...  
  
Nos vemos ^^  
  
Sylvian  
  
TRAILER DEL EPISODIO VIII  
  
"Fui engendrado con la sangre viciada de tus crímenes... Naruto Uzumaki..."  
  
"Si yo no muero en menos de una hora... la chica exhalara su ultimo suspiro..."  
  
"Dadme el placer de veros matar... Matadme a mí, o mataos entre vosotros... No importa como ni a quien... Los tres moriremos en este paraje, solos y abandonados..." 


	8. Lagrimas sobre sangre, barro y lluvia

LAGRIMAS SOBRE SANGRE, BARRO Y LLUVIA  
  
El prolongado llanto de un bebe rompía la languidez y el tedio del ambiente y se perdía en la oscuridad de una casa cerrada, sin luz ni calor, en un pueblo también cerrado, también sin luz y también sin calor... Era un dicho popular de aquellas tierras que estaba tanto en boca de niños como de ancianos, "Nuestro pueblo esta cerrado al mundo, pero son los de fuera quienes tienen la llave". El recién nacido estaba siendo examinado por el medico de la pequeña villa, quien también ejercía de carnicero a tiempo parcial ante la falta de hombres jóvenes. A pesar de la pobreza y el hambre que sufrían tras innombrables guerras pasadas, en las que siempre habían apoyado al bando perdedor, el nacimiento de un niño siempre aportaba calidez y gozo, aunque fuera pasajero a esa maltrecha localidad enterrada en las montañas... Esa misma alegría sentía la madre del pequeño, quien bañada por un sudor tibio tras el largo parto, se impacientaba con los brazos en el aire a que le dieran al fruto de su vientre...  
  
-Vamos, Doctor... déjemelo un ratito... si no caeré dormida y no veré la cara de mi hijito bonito hasta mañana...  
  
-Esto... esto, vaya, me resulta muy extraño... No, n-no se lo que puede ser...  
  
-Fukatsu, ¿qué farfullas? ¿No lo pasara algo a mi hijo verdad...?  
  
-De eso se trata...  
  
-¡Dios misericordioso! ¿No... no le faltara nada a mi hijo verdad...?- exclamo la madre, con un deje de pánico en los ojos y con el rostro tenso y totalmente blanco como la cera.  
  
-Minoru... dime... ¿has hecho algo... algo, bueno, algo anormal durante el embarazo... o antes del parto?  
  
-¿Q-que? N-no... no, ya sabes que no... tu has estado conmigo todo este tiempo, ya te habrías dado cuenta...  
  
-Claro... entonces... se trata de algo que desconozco...-el confuso medico, claramente abrumado por lo que estaba pasando puso delicadamente al bebe en manos de su madre, como si tuviese miedo de que pudiera romperse. Ella examino a su retoño de arriba abajo: Era incapaz de encontrar nada extraño, ningún indicio de aquello que había alterado el sereno rostro que habitualmente mostraba su amigo. Casi llorando y empezando a notar un extraño frió en la boca del estomago, exigió una respuesta, algo que detuviese el torrente funesto de sensaciones que ahora le invadían.  
  
-¿Qué tiene...? ¿Qué tiene, por favor...?  
  
-La verdad... no se ni como puede respirar... este... este niño n-no, no... no tiene sangre en el cuerpo. Ni una sola gota de sangre...  
  
El pequeño se movió entre los brazos de su madre y, sin querer, le cogió con ternura el dedo pulgar de la mano.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Hinata se encontraba recostada contra una pared de ramas, hojas muertas y barro, en una improvisada cabaña en lo alto de un árbol milenario, justo en el corazón del bosque, en su mismísimo centro. La rustica vivienda tan solo tenia paredes y techo, ni tan siquiera tenia suelo, pero eso no parecía importarles lo mas mínimo a sus ocupantes. El secuestrador de Hinata acababa de despertar de un rápido sueño de unos pocos minutos y creía haber visto en él una habitación parecida a aquella. Se echo la capucha por encima, para ocultar nuevamente su rostro. Se paso un dedo por la comisura de los labios para limpiarse un fino hilo de sangre, oscura y densa y reparo en su invitada. La kunoichi parecía una muñeca de porcelana, totalmente inmóvil y en una postura muy rígida y poco natural. Su tez tenia un color mortecino y sus ojos, mas blancos de lo habitual, permanecían abiertos sin que un solo pestañeo rompiera ese rictus demente. El cruel villano entorno los ojos malévolamente e inicio una conversación con ella.  
  
-Seguramente, querida... pienses que estoy actuando de forma cruel e inhumana y que, oh, dicha desdichada, porque tubo que pasarme esto a mí, yo que soy tan buena, tan guapa y tan amable con perros, gatitos y otros infraseres... Y puede, pero tan solo puede, que tu diminuto cerebro haya llegado a la cavernícola deducción de que yo soy un mal tipo... un indeseable podría decirse... un bastardo, un mal nacido, en definitiva: el mayor hijo de puta que hay sobre la faz de la tierra... ¿Verdad...?  
  
El misterioso ninja, oculto bajo aquellos ropajes negros levanto la mano derecha y movió el dedo índice hacia adelante y atrás y, como si unos finos hilos invisibles les conectaran, Hinata empezó a asentir quedamente, sin cambiar de expresión.  
  
-Lo suponía querida, era predecible, no te avergüences... Y, bueno ¿sabes que? Que la verdad es que tienes mucha, mucha razón...  
  
Ni siquiera la penumbra del lugar pudo ocultar la sibilinosa sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del secuestrador. Intentaba evitarlo, pero aun así estaba regodeándose en su propia malicia y perversidad. Levanto un poco el brazo en dirección a la joven Hyuga y empezó a mover sus dedos, finos y blancos, similares a lombrices para manipular el cuerpo de la chica. Esta se levanto del suelo, avanzo unos pasos hacia el centro de la cabaña y, con la misma expresión de vacío que había mantenido hasta ahora empezó a subirse la blusa, lentamente...  
  
-La verdad es que me provoca cierta repugnancia hacerlo con alguien a quien aun le late el corazón... Y, para ser totalmente franco, me provocas un poco de asco, como todas las mujeres que pasan de los seis años... Pero para seguir con mi plan he de hacer... estos pequeños sacrificios...  
  
"Te matare, vas a morir no lo dudes... Crees conocer muy bien la sangre que corre por mis venas pero la verdad es que no me conoces en absoluto. Esa es la realidad, yo soy un vengador, un temerario, un asesino frió y despiadado... He sido bendecido con una barrera de sangre fuera de lo común... Mi pupila giratoria es la pesadilla de mis enemigos, una Némesis de la que no pueden escapar... Mi apellido es Uchiha, toda la villa oculta de la hoja reconoce a mi clan como él más poderoso que existe... Yo soy su heredero, su patriarca y su único miembro... No, hay otro mas... Hay otro mas..."  
  
Sasuke tuvo que detenerse para recobrar el aliento cuando llego al claro del bosque. Se flexionaba sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba aparatosamente. Había corrido a tal velocidad que el estomago le dolía como nunca, las piernas le temblaban y el sudor le empañaba la vista. Poco a poco fue recobrándose y empezó a examinar el lugar. Se encontraba justo en medio del área de entrenamiento, no tenia ninguna duda. A pesar de que aun deberían faltar un par de horas para el atardecer, la penumbra invadía todo aquel espacio. A su alrededor se alzaban enormes e inalcanzables árboles, todos parecidos entre sí, con lo que costaba diferenciarlos. Aquella especie de muralla arbolada se detenía en un perímetro tan precisamente delimitado que costaba imaginar que no fuera artificial. Mas allá de los árboles, en el claro que ahora pisaba, había una gran extensión de tierra muy húmeda, casi fango. Era de una fuerte tonalidad negra y espesa como el crudo, tanto que costaba andar sobre ella. Ni tan siquiera a la orilla del lago se permitía la tierra una tonalidad más luminosa. En contraste con el resto de aquel paraje, el lago situado justo en el centro del claro era el único elemento con un poco de vida. El agua era increíblemente cristalina de modo que incluso se podía ver el fondo. A pesar de que no corría ni la más mínima ráfaga de viento, la superficie del lago mantenía un vaivén lento pero constante. El instinto había llevado a Sasuke hacia aquel lugar y la percepción enfermiza que le ofrecía aquella parte del bosque le decía que había acertado de lleno. Ni un solo ruido de animal, ni de insecto cruzaba el aire con lo cual lo único que el joven ninja oía era su propia respiración entrecortada...  
  
-Sal de tu escondite, sé que estas aquí...- dijo Sasuke quedamente, intentando que su tono de voz no se viera alterado por el calor que surgía de la boca de su estomago. No tuvo que esperar mas que un par de segundos, cuando su enemigo dio el primer signo de vida. Muy delicadamente, como si se tratara de una flor naciendo de la tierra, el misterioso ninja salió a la superficie envuelto por un fino manto de barro que desapareció como por arte de magia. Como en su primer encuentro iba totalmente cubierto de ropajes negros, unidos entre sí, muy holgados y que llegaban a tocar el suelo. En esta ocasión pero, llevaba un tocado en la cara bastante peculiar: una mascara totalmente roja, con dos ojos blancos almendrados pintados en ella, que le cubria el rostro.  
  
-Parece ser que por fin has decidido prestarme un poco de atención, Sasuke Uchiha...-expreso el encapuchado, con voz burlona tras la mascara. Los ojos de Sasuke se afilaron hasta el extremo, como la cuerda de un arco en tensión. El calor que incendiaba sus entrañas había subido rápidamente hasta su cuello y le nublaba el pensamiento. Con gran esfuerzo, pero, empezó a calmarse y transformo esa ira contenida en un elemento mas a su favor. Una furia asesina oculta, que se agazapaba bajo el frió rostro del ninja de grado inferior.  
  
-No he venido aquí para tratar ningún asunto contigo,- argumento pausadamente.- Tan solo he venido para cobrarme la venganza en nombre de mis subordinados...  
  
-Y para ello te has expuesto a la obvia trampa que tu enemigo te ha tendido... Muy loable, Sasuke querido... Digno de un Uchiha...  
  
-¡No pronuncies ese nombre! ¡No eres digno de hacerlo! Tus sucios labios no merecen el honor de tener el apellido de mi clan entre ellos...  
  
-Orgulloso... arrogante... Y completamente seguro de su fuerza... Ju, ju... Dime, querido Sasuke... Si yo me equivoco... ¿entonces cual es el verdadero motivo por el que has venido?-tercio el misterioso ninja, mientras desenfundaba una katana que había permanecido oculta hasta ese instante. Clavo el acero en la mullida tierra y el filo de la espada empezó a sangrar copiosamente. Un intenso silencio se apodero de ellos durante mucho rato... Pasaron varios minutos... Fue en ese instante cuando el enigmático ninja noto por primera vez el aura del joven Uchiha, que lo rodeaba... Una presencia poderosa, similar a la de un gran guerrero de la antigüedad...  
  
-¿No es obvio...?-dijo Sasuke, rompiendo aquel silencio sepulcral.- Vine a matarte...  
  
Ni siquiera el propio aire lo noto pero una fracción de segundo después de que el joven Uchiha hablara, un shuriken voló hacia el misterioso ninja y se clavo suavemente y sin hacer el menor ruido en medio de la mascara carmesí. Sasuke tenia el brazo levantado hacia su enemigo pero este no le había visto moverlo. Pero cuando noto que el chico transpiraba con fuerza, como si hasta ese momento hubiese estado ciegamente concentrado y vio que sus ojos habían activado la pupila giratoria, empezó a percibir que había sido atacado. Encontró el shuriken en su mascara y lo desclavo. No solo había perforado su tocado si no que también le había perforado la frente unos pocos centímetros. El misterioso ninja convirtió en polvo el shuriken apretándolo con ira en su puño. Arranco su espada ensangrentada del suelo sin decir ni una palabra, mientras un leve hilo de sangre, oscura como el plumaje de los cuervos, se perfilaba y goteaba en su mascara. Adopto la postura de envite, sosteniendo la katana al estilo Takakura Ken, con la punta hacia abajo y se puso en completa tensión, dispuesto a matar como un resorte asesino. Ya no reía, ya no parloteaba y había perdido el hilo de la conversación y el tono dominante que le caracterizaba. Sasuke puso los brazos en cruz, quedando totalmente desprotegido y se dirigió al misterioso ninja con un tono en parte burlón, en parte desafiante, pero siempre sereno:  
  
-Ven...  
  
Que era un enemigo fuera de lo común era algo que Sasuke sabia a la perfección. Que estaba tratando con alguien mas fuerte, rápido y poderoso que él era algo que ya había notado por si mismo. Que cabía la posibilidad de que si cometía el más leve error acabaría muerto era algo de lo que ya era consciente. Así que no le sorprendió que le atacara con una furia asesina única, no le sorprendió que en un simple parpadeo ya tuviese a su enemigo a un simple metro y no le sorprendió tampoco ver el brillo de la katana del ninja misterioso relampaguear hacia él y quedarse a medio centímetro de su cuello. Absorto por la superioridad de su oponente, Sasuke logro reaccionar antes de que le asestara el golpe de gracia. Doblo la cintura hacia atrás, flexionando todo el cuerpo y dejando que la espada con el filo ensangrentado silbara por encima suyo. La fuerza de la estocada había sido desmesurada y al no haber encontrado freno en el cuello de su rival, ahora el ninja enmascarado había perdido el equilibrio y se encontraba en desventaja. Sasuke formo como un relámpago los sellos con sus manos y se dispuso a atacar por la espalda a su adversario con la bola de fuego. Un tremendo dolor en el hombro le hizo cesar en su empeño. Un kunai se hallaba clavado en su hombro derecho y de él manaba la sangre a borbotones, tiñendo su oscura indumentaria de rojo. Sasuke se giro precipitadamente y se encontró cara a cara con Hinata.  
  
-T-tu eres la chica Hyuga...  
  
-...  
  
-Ah, claro... Ya me dijeron que estabas en el bando de este psicópata...  
  
-...  
  
-¿No me dices nada? ¿Acaso no estabas en el grupo de Naruto? Oye, que te estoy hablando...  
  
-No te molestes, pequeño y dulce Sasuke,-dijo fríamente el enmascarado, quien había recuperado al parecer su temple olvidada instantes atrás. Saco un pañuelo de seda con un bordado de motivos florales y se limpio el fino hilo de oscura sangre que caía por su mascara carmesí.- La joven y delicada Hinata no podrá escucharte... No pensé que tendría que venir a mi ayuda en esta fase tan primeriza del combate... Si, quizás me altere demasiado, perdona cariño... Pero es que logras sacarme de quicio, tesoro...  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho?- exclamó Sasuke alarmado. Tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a Hinata, algo funesto y horrible.  
  
-Aaaah... Aun es pronto para que te lo cuente, Sasuke querido,-tercio entre dientes y con una débil risita nasal, el misterioso ninja.-Sin embargo... creo que será divertido verte luchar con ella...  
  
A una señal de su enemigo, Sasuke vio como la inmutable Hyuga se abalanzaba sobre él. Se enzarzaron en un cuerpo a cuerpo en el que el joven Uchiha se sorprendió de la rapidez y contundencia de los ataques de la kunoichi. No tardo, sin embargo, en darse cuenta de ciertos patrones casi automáticos en sus envites, así que poco a poco fue esquivándola con mayor facilidad... Pero, al confiarse, Sasuke bajo la guardia y Hinata lo aprovecho para cambiar su ataque: adoptando una postura casi anti-natural, desenfundo un kunai y lo lanzo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Sasuke, provocándole un leve corte en la mejilla. Esto cogió por sorpresa al chico del Sharingan, quien instintivamente aparto a Hinata con el cuerpo tirandola al suelo y se lanzo hacia ella para contratacar. La tensión del combate había hecho enfurecer a Sasuke y el odio que sentía hacia el misterioso ninja y que guardaba cuidadosamente había aflorado hacia la kunoichi. Pero no pudo tocarla. Porque en ese momento llego el protagonista de la historia... Un muchacho que apenas levantaba dos palmos del suelo, de pelo rubio y revuelto, con unas extrañas marcas en la cara a modo de bigotes y un fulgor de genio y absoluta confianza había entrado en escena...  
  
-¡Condenado Sasuke, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a la Jefa!-ladro Naruto echando fuego por la boca. Acaba de llegar hacia unos pocos segundos y ya estaba sermoneando al personal y dando ordenes a diestro y siniestro. Sasuke se quedo perplejo: Hace un instante estaba luchando a muerte con Hinata y entonces el estúpido de su compañero apareció de la nada pisándole la cabeza y undiéndole los morros en el fango. Por las pintas que traía debía haber estado corriendo salvajemente por el bosque durante horas (puede que incluso días) ya que tenia la cara marcada de arañazos, la ropa hecha unos zorros y le faltaba el aliento. Dando grandes zancadas se apresuro a acercarse al lado de Hinata. Sasuke recupero el habla de repente, una vez recuperado del "shock" que le supuso el recuentro con Naruto.  
  
-¡¡¡Ptgh, puaf!!! ¿Na-Naruto, que leches te crees que estas haciendo?-dijo el joven Uchiha mientras escupía el barro que había tragado.  
  
-¿Pues tu que crees? Defender al líder de mi escuadrón,- exclamo muy ufano el chico de los bigotes de zorro.-Es que se te tiene que explicar todo, hijo...  
  
-¡¡¡Eres tú el que nunca se entera de nada!!!-grito fuera de sí Sasuke, quien había perdido los papeles nada mas encontrarse con Naruto. Ese chico tenia una habilidad única para tocarle las narices a base de bien...  
  
-Si, si, lo que tu digas, ¿eh?-tercio Naruto por toda respuesta, mientras revolvía el pelo de Hinata cariñosamente y le rascaba la barbilla como si se tratara de un cachorrillo.-Que suerte que no te hayas muerto Hinata ¡Anda que no me tenias preocupado!-dijo mientras soltaba una gran y prolongada risotada.-Pero ahora que me fijo... ¿No estas más pálida de lo habitual? ¿Es que no has comido bien estos días? Eo, Hinata, que te estoy hablando, eooo...-parloteaba mientras chasqueaba los dedos ante la mirada perdida de la fantasmagórica kunoichi.  
  
-Inútil... ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- le recrimino Sasuke con la paciencia agotada. Naruto había empezado a hacerle cosquillas a su compañera para ver si reaccionaba.  
  
-Ju, ju, ju... Tendrías que haberle permitido a Sasuke liberarla de su dolor, Naruto Uzumaki...-intervino desde las sombras el ninja misterioso. Había vuelto a adoptar su papel de completa autoridad y se podía adivinar una malévola sonrisa debajo de aquella horrible mascara. Naruto cambio rápidamente su mirada y clavo sus ojos llenos de rabia en su enemigo.  
  
-¡Ah, ah! ¡No me mires con esa cara tan feroz, pequeño Naruto, que me das mucho, mucho miedo...!,- dijo en tono burlón el enmascarado.-Veras, creo que hasta alguien como tú debería haberse dado cuenta ya: tengo a la dulce chica Hyuga poseída.  
  
-¿Poseída?  
  
-Eso he dicho...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Veras, es más sencillo de lo que podría parecer-dijo quedamente el ninja, dándose aires.- Hay muchas técnicas ilusorias que permiten controlar la mente de un enemigo... Pero debo decir, aunque suene pedante por mi parte, que lo que yo hago esta en un nivel superior... Puede que unas mentes tan poco desarrolladas como las vuestras no puedan entender en toda su magnificencia la complejidad de mi técnica así que intentare haceros un breve resumen, apto para todas las edades...  
  
Naruto escupió al suelo, asqueado por el discurso de su oponente. La verdad es que no había entendido ni jota, pero cada palabra que salía de la boca del ninja misterioso le provocaba un principio de arcadas.  
  
-Por decirlo de una forma sencilla: yo controlo la sangre de Hinata...  
  
-Ah, menos mal que nos lo has explicado de forma sencilla...  
  
-No se impaciente, Señorito Uchiha... Haga el favor de serenarse y controlar su mal temperamento... Esta historia es larga y no espero que lleguen a entenderla del todo, pero si que les pido un poco de paciencia para que pueda explicarla... Al fin y al cabo, os concierne tanto como a mí... Y seria una lastima que murierais sin saber porque os quiero matar...  
  
-¿Por qué nos quieres matar? ¿Hay un motivo autentico a parte de tu demencia?-susurro levemente Sasuke.  
  
-Te tenia por un chico más perspicaz, Sasuke precioso... Ahora que todos los actores de este drama compartimos escena puedo narraros la pesadilla que nos une...  
  
"Tengo un don ¿sabéis? Un don que me fue otorgado al nacer... Un don que ha sido mi bendición y mi estigma durante mi larga y despreciable vida... Nací en un poblado de campesinos y ganaderos en un lugar remoto, en un país muy al norte de aquí... Mi familia no era nada del otro mundo, "Madre" solo fue la persona que me dio a luz, una mujer vulgar y corriente... A "Padre" no llegue a conocerle, pero no creo que fuera gran cosa en un pueblucho como aquel... Yo estaba destinado a brillar por encima de todos ellos, a subir mas alto de lo que ellos me podían ofrecer... Al darme cuenta de que el poblado donde nací me privaba de potenciar mi don... Bueno, creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que adivinéis cual fue el final de esa pobre gente. Ju, ju, ju... Si, Naruto Uzumaki, si... "Monstruo" era como solían llamarme en aquella época y solo por que no eran capaces de apreciar mi talento... Yo era único, un humano que nace una vez cada diez años... "Semilla de sangre", nos llaman... Je, je... Deduzco por tu expresión, querido Sasuke que ya estas familiarizado con el termino, pero ten un poco de paciencia para que pueda explicárselo a tu confuso amigo... Veras, Naruto, una "Semilla de sangre" es aquel miembro originario que nace con el don de las técnicas de "Barrera de Sangre"... ¿Acaso creías que surgían de la nada, así sin mas? No dulzura, no, siempre hay un miembro original, un patriarca del clan, cuyos descendientes reciben la bendición de su progenitor. Tenia por delante un futuro de gloria y me dispuse a entrenar mi "barrera de sangre" al limite... La verdad es que no deja de ser irónico, que les llamen "barreras de sangre"... Ju, ju, ju, al fin y al cabo, eso es precisamente lo que yo tengo, lo que domino... Cuando nací, lo hice sin sangre... ¿Cómo podías estar vivo entonces, os preguntareis? Bueno, ni yo estoy muy seguro del porque autentico... Lo único que se es que no necesito sangre para vivir, mis vasos sanguíneos son radicalmente diferentes a los de cualquier otra persona... Pero mi talento no se detiene solo ahí, je, je, je... Cuando empecé a profundizar mas y mas en mis habilidades, descubrí que también podía "controlar" la sangre de los demás... Bueno, no hace falta que pongáis esa cara, relajaos que intentare reducir la complejidad de la explicación: Básicamente, yo "extraía" la sangre de mi oponente (no tenia necesidad de acercarme a él para ello) y con ella en mi cuerpo... Podía ejecutar todas las técnicas que mi adversario poseyera, todas... Incluso, ju, ju, ju... Incluso las técnicas de "Barrera de sangre"... Por desgracia, una vez muerto el "recipiente" al que robaba la sangre yo no podía seguir utilizando esas técnicas... Aun así, gracias a ciertos contactos, logre dominar una técnica que se me antojaba como definitiva... "El sello de unión de sangre"... Con ella, podía almacenar la sangre de un adversario, su chakra y su espíritu y usarlo en mi beneficio aunque el "recipiente" original falleciera... Pero claro, había un importante "pero" en esta utópica técnica... Yo jamás volvería ser quien antaño fuera, si no que tan solo me restaría vivir con la sangre y el chakra de mi victima... ¡Qué tragedia, pobre enmascarado...! Seguramente debéis pensar esto ahora mismo, pero tranquilos niños... tranquilos... Mi técnica era la técnica soñada por "ellos"..."  
  
-¿"Ellos"?,- intervino Sasuke, quien había estado aguantando la respiración durante casi todo el discurso del misterioso ninja. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y la tenue luz del lugar le daba a la pupila giratoria un aspecto de irrealidad. Un poco mas apartado, Naruto había agachado la cabeza y había escuchado en silencio e inmóvil todo el monologo de su enemigo. A pesar de mostrarse cabizbajo no apartaba la vista de su adversario, quien no parecía percatarse de la furiosa mirada del joven ninja inferior.  
  
-"Ellos", si...-volvió a intervenir el enmascarado tras una breve pausa.- Je, je, je... "Ellos", unos completos bastados, eso es lo que son.  
  
-¿Pero quien demonios son "ellos"?-grito enervado Sasuke, avanzando un paso.  
  
-No os lo puedo decir...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Y porque no?  
  
-Por que es la verdad: No puedo...-dijo el extraño encapuchado con un deje de desidia en su voz.- El día en que me repudiaron... El fatídico día en que deje de serles útil... No se contentaron con matarme, no... Eso hubiese sido demasiado fácil... Me sellaron. Me sellaron, si... Sellaron la mitad de mi chakra, sellaron gran parte de mis antiguos poderes y sellaron mi vida... Entre otras cosas, con esta técnica de sellado, "Ellos" me impiden pronunciar su nombre... ¿Curioso verdad? Tampoco soy capaz de pronunciar mi propio nombre, aunque eso carece de importancia... En mi mente puedo decirlo, puedo nombrar uno a uno a sus miembros... Pero cuando las palabras suben por mi garganta y quieren salir solo me sale este estúpido "Ellos"...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "sellaron tu vida"?- dijo Sasuke sin mostrar ningún tipo de piedad hacia aquel malnacido.  
  
-Bueno, querido Sasuke... un chico tan cultivado como tu ya se lo podrá imaginar, ¿No?- espeto el ninja con un tono meloso en su voz.-Estoy condenado a muerte... El sello que me impusieron me permitía seguir viviendo mientras no intentara utilizar mis técnicas de barrera de sangre...  
  
-Pero las utilizaste...-indico atentamente el joven Uchiha.-¿Por qué?  
  
-No merecía la pena vivir la vida como una persona vulgar y corriente... ¿Acaso tu podrías vivir sin tu Sharingan? Ju, ju, ju... No iba a permitir que se saliesen con la suya, claro que no... Veréis...  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada el ruido de un golpe seco les sorprendió. Justo al lado del ninja misterioso se hallaba ahora su brazo izquierdo, que se había caído solo sobre el húmedo suelo. Un espeso y prolongado chorro de sangre, viciada y oscura, surgió del hombro del enmascarado quien al parecer no mostró signo de dolor alguno ante tal espectáculo.  
  
-Vaya por Dios, que indecoroso...-dijo quedamente mientras suspiraba. Lentamente, unos finos hilos de sangre empezaron a enhebrarse desde el hombro hasta el brazo caído y poco a poco fueron reconstruyendo la siniestra extremidad del ninja encapuchado. El resultado quizás fuera un tanto chapucero, pero a simple vista no parecía que hace un instante ese brazo estuviera amputado.  
  
-Que bonito...-escupió Sasuke.  
  
-Ah, mil disculpas mis pequeñas presas... Como veis no me queda mucho tiempo de vida... El utilizar mis técnicas secretas y el controlar mentalmente a la putita que tenéis detrás acorta mi tiempo en este mundo...  
  
-¿Y por que no sueltas a Hinata entonces?-espeto Sasuke, quien al momento intuyo la funesta respuesta.  
  
-Ju, ju, ju... Eso es lo mejor, precioso Uchiha... Veréis... Cuando yo muera... La chica, bueno, ya os lo imagináis ¿no?... La chica también morirá...  
  
-¿QUÉ?-estallo de repente Naruto, quien no había mediado palabra durante toda la conversación. Estaba ido y cerraba con tanta fuerza sus puños que estos empezaron a sangrar, goteando lentamente en el pesado silencio que se acababa de crear en aquel solitario páramo.  
  
-¿Por qué?-susurro sin ningún tipo de tono Sasuke.-¿Por qué quieres matarnos?  
  
-"Y entonces, el villano les revelo la verdad a los inmaculados héroes"... Por que fui traicionado por alguien de "Ellos"... Alguien a quien no puedo nombrar... Pero sin embargo...  
  
El encapuchado alzo la mano y señalo fríamente a Sasuke quien entendió en el acto. Lo entendió, vaya si lo entendió... Lo entendió perfectamente.  
  
-Ju, ju... Fui traicionado por esa comadreja... Y ahora tu morirás en su nombre... Yo era su juguete, su marioneta, su niña bonita... Tenia que haber servido como recipiente para un chakra muy especial... Me tenia que convertir en el recipiente para la sangre de un ser monstruoso, con un chakra horriblemente demoníaco... Un ser de leyenda...  
  
El encapuchado alzo la mano y señalo fríamente a Naruto quien entendió en el acto. Lo entendió, vaya si lo entendió... Lo entendió perfectamente.  
  
-Por eso os odio, mis pequeños, por eso debéis morir... Desvió mi anhelo de muerte hacia vosotros, por que vuestra muerte será el mayor dolor y castigo para aquellos que me condenaron a una vida de mediocridad... Comparado con el divino placer que supondrá saber que "ellos" os han perdido... El dolor y el sufrimiento eterno en el infierno será un juego de niños, un edén desde donde vanagloriarme de esos estúpidos que, despreciándome, sellaron su propia desgracia y fatalidad...  
  
Una eterna carcajada inundo todos los rincones de aquel tenebroso lugar. Fría como el miedo, cada risotada se clavaba como una fina aguja en el encogido corazón de los dos ninjas de la hoja. Ambos compañeros se miraron de refilón. Ambos conocían los motivos de aquel loco para querer verles morir, pero... ¿Qué tenia que ver su compañero de equipo con esto? Observándose abiertamente, respirando con dificultad, Naruto empujo todo lo que pudo una cosa pesada y húmeda que le subía desde el estomago. Torció una tímida sonrisa en su ensangrentado rostro y le dirigió una muy significativa mirada a Sasuke. El joven Uchiha se mostró dubitativo durante medio segundo. Después, le devolvió la media sonrisa y los dos se giraron hacia el oscuro ninja sin nombre.  
  
-¿Y que?-dijo Naruto, poniendo fin a la atronadora risotada de su enemigo. Este les miro perplejo, sin saber que contestar.  
  
-¿Y que...? ¿Cómo que y que?  
  
-Todo eso que nos has contado...Incluso alguien como yo es capaz de entenderlo y esta muy bien, es muy interesante, felicidades... pero ¿Y que?  
  
-Lo que Naruto trata de decirte... Es que nos importa una mierda tu vida, nos importa un carajo tus motivos para querer matarnos y nos importa esto...-dijo Sasuke haciendo un gesto con los dedos que venia a decir "bien poco".-... que quieras vengarte de vete tú a saber quien...  
  
-Lo único que ahora nos importa es que te vamos a machacar y de eso si que no hay vuelta de hoja...  
  
El ninja sin nombre se mostró brevemente confuso. Después respiro hondo, se calmo y se dirigió hacia sus enemigos claramente decepcionado. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con una voz de ultratumba, una suerte de alarido abismal más cercano al otro mundo que a este.  
  
-Debí imaginar que unas criaturas tan simples no entenderían esta encrucijada del destino... Fui engendrado con la sangre viciada de tus crímenes... Naruto Uzumaki... Yo soy tu Némesis, aquello que te supera, aquello que fue dispuesto para acabar contigo y vivir de tu carroña...  
  
-No sé que quieres decir, tío... Pero hay una cosa que tengo muy clara: ¡Tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! ¡Hablas como si el destino hubiera hecho que nos encontráramos pero yo solo he venido a pegarte una paliza de órdago y a rescatar a Hinata!  
  
-¡¡JA-JA-JA!! Infelices, pobres infelices... vosotros mismos caváis su tumba y enterráis a vuestra querida amiga... ¿No lo entendéis? Yo la he poseído. Yo tengo su sangre. Yo soy ella... y... si yo no muero en menos de una hora... la chica exhalara su ultimo suspiro...  
  
Los ojos de Naruto no podían abrirse mas, su boca estaba en tensión y todo su pelo se había erizado, como cuando un animal salvaje se dispone a atacar. Sasuke no podía permitir que el ninja pelo-pincho perdiera los estribos.  
  
-¿Y que? Con eso tan solo nos das mas motivos para matarte...  
  
-Ju, ju, ju... Vuestra inocencia casi roza lo patético, Sasuke querido... Es cierto que me estoy muriendo... También es cierto que mi poder original ha menguado ostentosamente... Pero aun así, dos simples ninjas inferiores de esta villa de blandengues no son mas que un pequeño aperitivo para mí... Nunca podréis matarme y de ese modo, la chica se vendrá conmigo...  
  
Naruto dio un paso al frente pero Sasuke levanto el brazo y le detuvo. El joven Uchiha sabia que su enemigo no había acabado y que aun tenia cosas que decir. Le encantaba oírse hablar, ponía un frenesí enfermizo en cada palabra que enervaba aun más a Sasuke quien intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada.  
  
-Buen chico... Evidentemente, no lo tenéis todo perdido, claro... No seria justo por mi parte dejaros sin ningún tipo de oportunidad en este enfrentamiento. Tenéis dos opciones para vencerme... La primera: matar a la chica. Si ella muere, el vinculo de posesión que nos une, nuestra sangre mutua hará que yo también perezca. Fácil, ¿verdad? ¿No tienta esta opción a la sangre de asesino que recorre tus venas, pequeño Sasuke? Por favor, no hace falta que respondáis aun, dejad que os explique la segunda opción (mi favorita): Uno de los dos matara al otro. No hace falta que lo decidáis a suertes o algo así, podéis simplemente luchar a muerte... Una vez que el cadáver de uno de vosotros yazca a mis pies, liberare a la chica y esperare a que llegue mi hora...  
  
-...  
  
-Dadme el placer de veros matar... Matadme a mí, o mataos entre vosotros... No importa como ni a quien... Los tres moriremos en este paraje, solos y abandonados...  
  
-Creo que no conoces demasiado bien la esencia de los ninjas de la hoja,- exclamo Naruto, con la voz temblorosa y la mirada llena de fuego, de ardiente cólera, mientras desenvainaba un kunai. A su lado, Sasuke torcía el cuello para hacer crujir sus vértebras, mientras su Sharingan giraba endiabladamente, impaciente por empezar a luchar.- Los ninjas de la hoja no luchamos por nosotros o por nuestra supervivencia... ¡Luchamos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos!  
  
-Y puede que tu seas mas fuerte que nosotros...-dijo Sasuke.  
  
-Y puede que nos mates, puede que estemos arriesgando la vida demasiado, que no conozcamos nuestros limites...  
  
-Pero... ¿Y que?  
  
-A pesar de eso... A pesar de todo ello... ¡¡¡Seguiremos luchando hasta derrotarte y ni la muerte podrá impedir que te matemos!!!  
  
Las ultimas palabras del joven Uzumaki resonaron fuertemente entre los árboles que les asediaban y muy lentamente fueron diluyéndose en el aire mientras su eco aun permanecía en los oídos de los allí presentes. Naruto noto un pequeño impacto en la punta de su nariz, algo húmedo que le rozo la cara. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían en silencio sobre ellos, mientras fuertes truenos estallaban con furia muchos kilómetros por encima de sus cabezas. El débil aguacero dio paso casi al instante a un terrible torrente que empapo en pocos segundos de pies a cabeza a los ninjas de la hoja. La húmeda tierra del lugar se torno fango y el repicar de las gotas en el lago se clavaba en la cabeza con una monotonía cruel. La lluvia hacía aun más difícil ver a su enemigo, en aquel ambiente tan oscuro y cerrado. De todas formas percibieron que se les acerco, cuando una silueta se paro a pocos metro de ellos y hablo con voz ahogada y muerta.  
  
-He aquí que habéis elegido el camino más arduo y difícil, el camino del dolor, el camino de la muerte... Sea pues vuestra voluntad complacida, puesto que tal necedad no es merecedora si no de un castigo a su altura... La vida de la mujer caerá, la vida del chico Uchiha desaparecerá y la vida de Naruto Uzumaki seguirá su mismo camino hacia la desolación del infierno... Tales son vuestros pecados y tal la sentencia que tenéis que pagar para expiarlos... Voto a tal que seré yo quien ejecute esta sentencia y ponga fin a estas tres vidas que nunca debieron ser... Adelante...  
  
Hinata, quien había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral durante todo aquel rato, salto con ligereza sobre Naruto, quien esquivo su ataque por muy poco. Sasuke opto por dejar a su compañero bregando con la kunoichi y salió al enfrentamiento con el ninja sin nombre. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera golpearle, algo detuvo su envite: unas extrañas manos hechas con sangre surgieron del suelo y le apresaron por los pies y los tobillos. En un instante el enmascarado se planto delante suyo y le lanzo sin compasión una lluvia de golpes directas al estomago. Sasuke no había sido golpeado antes con tanta furia y enseguida noto que un par de costillas se le habían roto. A causa de los golpes vomito una gran cantidad de sangre y pudo oír perfectamente mientras doblaba las rodillas sobre el fango como su enemigo reía con una risa histérica y endiablada. Sasuke reacciono. Arrodillado en el suelo, saco un kunai que llevaba oculto en una de sus muñequeras y se lo clavo a su enemigo en el dorso del pie derecho. En cuanto la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones, Sasuke giro el arma para que la herida no pudiera cicatrizar. El misterioso ninja no emitió ningún grito de dolor, a lo sumo un pequeño gruñido salvaje que resonó debajo de la mascara carmesí. Sin embargo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, propino un extraordinario puntapié en la cara de Sasuke que lo hizo volar unos diez metros. A pesar de tener la nariz rota y del fuerte dolor en el costado, el joven Uchiha no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que su enemigo estaba fuera de sus casillas. Por desgracia, todo empezó a ir mal, muy mal. De repente le faltaba el aire, el oxigeno no le llegaba a los pulmones. Intento respirar abriendo como pudo la boca, como un pez fuera del agua. Pero era inútil. El joven ninja lo entendió rápidamente: su enemigo le había lanzado una técnica ilusoria realmente potente que le hacia creer que no respiraba. Sasuke se calmo y se sentó en el barro con las piernas cruzadas a esperar. Sabia que aquella técnica era muy difícil de contrarrestar pero también sabia que mientras se ejecuta, el agresor no puede mover su cuerpo.  
  
-Aaah... realmente eres una preciosidad de chico, Sasuke, un ninja realmente talentoso... Pero veras, este no es un combate en el que te puedas permitir unas tablas ¿Sabes?  
  
Sasuke sabia perfectamente que el tiempo corría en su contra y desvió la mirada. En aquel instante solo podía confiar en Naruto para tener la ventaja de una superioridad de dos contra uno. Así pues, se sorprendió sobremanera cuando vio que su compañero estaba siendo apalizado por Hinata. En vez de luchar, Naruto se acercaba lentamente a la kunoichi con las manos levantadas e intentaba razonar con ella. La joven Hyuga descargó una violenta batería de golpes en Naruto. Este, con el labio y la ceja derecha partida, le sonreía y volvía a la carga con palabras conciliadoras. Hinata le propino un golpe seco en la garganta y un rodillazo en la boca del estomago que le hizo caer de bruces al húmedo fango.  
  
-Caray... Pegas fuerte para ser una chica (¡Ups! No le digas a Sakurita que he dicho esto que si no me despelleja)... Te felicito "Jefa", je, je, je...- rió Naruto desde tierra mientras escupía un diente. Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.  
  
-¡Animal! ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? ¡Hinata no te escuchara, debes dejarla inconsciente!  
  
-Condenado Sasuke, yo hago las cosas a mi manera... Eh, Hinata, tú ni caso... ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya, eh?-dijo Naruto otra vez de pie frente a la líder del grupo de la rana, mientras enseñaba su mejor cara de niño bueno. Por toda respuesta, la joven ninja de cabello negrizo y ojos nevados prosiguió con su ataque indiscriminado. Esta vez Naruto cayo de espaldas sobre el barro, tosiendo violentamente una copiosa cantidad de sangre. Sin embargo, no tuvo ninguna prisa en volver a levantarse y se entretuvo un buen rato intentando arrancarse un diente que tenia medio suelto.  
  
-Hmm, visto lo visto quizás debería callarme pero me esta poniendo este recital de ostias... A lo mejor cuando volvamos a la villa te pido una sesión privada :P- tercio burlonamente mientras trataba de sacarse un moco con la lengua. El enmascarado sin nombre interrumpió las chanzas de Naruto intentando quebrar su sempiterna moral.  
  
-¡Paleto ignorante! ¿Acaso crees que esta zorrilla puede oírte? ¡Yo la he poseído! No tienes ninguna oportunidad de liberarla de mi técnica... La chica morirá conmigo, ju, ju, ju... ¡Hazle un favor y libérala de este sufrimiento poniendo fin a su vida!  
  
-Cállate tu también, enmascarado de mierda... Y no subestimes a los ninjas de la villa oculta de la hoja... o te llevaras una gran sorpresa... ¿Qué Hinata, dejas de machacarme y entre los dos nos cargamos a ese tipo malo o que?- dijo Naruto muy jovial, mientras la kunoichi le giro la cara con un sonoro bofetón.  
  
-¡Uy...! ¿Eso es un "no"?  
  
-¡Estoy harto de oírte hablar pequeño engendro del demonio! ¡Chica! Ya que tanto confía en que despiertes y en la nula resistencia que adopta... ¡Acaba con su engañosa vida clavándole un kunai en el corazón!  
  
Pero Hinata no se movió. Se mantuvo quieta, aferrando con fuerza el kunai entre sus pequeñas manos de porcelana, con la misma expresión sin vida en su rostro. Pero igualmente no se movió. Esto cogió por sorpresa a todo el mundo y por un instante en aquel paraje solitario tan solo se escucho el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre las cabezas de los ninjas. Naruto arqueo una ceja y se dirigió con cautela hacia su amiga.  
  
-¿Hinata?- susurro con ternura. Los suaves labios de la kunoichi se entreabrieron delicadamente, pero no emitieron ningún sonido.  
  
-Ju, ju, ju... ¿Qué es esto, qué es esto?- exclamo sórdidamente el enmascarado, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a su sien.-Hmmm... ¿Este desagradable pinchazo que noto en mi lóbulo frontal eres tu, pequeña? Ah, claro... lo mismo hiciste la otra vez, ya decía yo que me parecía que me habías repudiado cuando intente forzarte...  
  
-¿Qué hiciste QUE?- aulló Naruto, fijando su vista en el ninja sin nombre. Por un breve instante sus ojos relampaguearon y su pupila brillo del azul claro al rojo intenso.  
  
-Tal y como lo oyes, decidí castigaros un poco mas robando la pureza de tu novieta, Naruto... Pero la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha y la resistencia de la chica me impidieron darme un gusto... Ah, antaño me hubiera sido tan fácil... supongo que también me auto condicioné un poco, ya que no me atraía para nada la idea de desvirgar a una chica tan vulgar...  
  
-¡Cabrón!... Acabas de cometer el peor y ultimo error de tu vida, maldito bastardo...  
  
-¡Oh, yo que tú no me distraería demasiado mirándome! ¿Sabes? La voluntad y la resistencia de la chica no son ni mucho menos eternas...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
El apagado acero del kunai relució entre las enormes gotas de lluvia que asolaban aquel solitario páramo. Lentamente fue hundiéndose en la carne de Naruto y la sangre mancho la cara y la ropa de Hinata Hyuga. Su cara temblaba de miedo y su respiración era entrecortada y desesperada. Parecía al borde del desmayo, pero también parecía otra cosa: parecía mas viva. Eso dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del ninja más revoltoso y problemático de toda la villa. Con el kunai aun atravesándole la mano, aferró los hombros de la dulce kunoichi haciendo caso omiso a la fuerte hemorragia que ahora tenia.  
  
-¿Hinata? ¿Puedes... puedes oírme?  
  
-¡Estúpida mujer! ¡Te dije en el corazón! ¡En el corazón! ¿Hacia donde apuntabas?  
  
-Je, je, je... Aquí el único estúpido que hay eres tú, maldito enmascarado de mierda sin nombre...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ya te dije... Que te llevarías una gran sorpresa... Si subestimabas... A los ninjas de la villa oculta de la hoja...  
  
Unas pequeñas, cristalinas y húmedas lagrimas empezaron a nacer en los ojos inmóviles de Hinata. Lagrimas ensangrentadas recorrían su rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla y caer temblorosas al suelo, confundiéndose entre las irregulares gotas de lluvia que caían impasibles, una detrás de otra. Una de esas lagrimas de la kunoichi cayo en el dorso de la maltrecha mano de Naruto y resbalo por la herida hecha por el kunai hasta caer por el otro lado. A Naruto le sobrecogió una nueva sensación, un extraño sentimiento que no había tenido nunca hasta entonces y que le provocaba un claro escalofrió en la espalda, que recorría vértebra a vértebra y hacia bombear con fuerza su corazón... Y es que el atolondrado ninja de cabello rubio, ojos azules, bigotes de zorro y expresión de pocas luces se sentía como una flor apunto de ser deshojada, como un infante justo antes de nacer...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninjas:  
  
Bueno, me imagino que ya sabéis lo que voy a poner, ¿verdad? ^_^U Como escribir por escribir me aburre, podéis hacer una cosa: revisad cualquiera de los anteriores capitulos y buscad la excusa que más os guste que para el caso ya cumplira :P La verdad es que, si bien mi legendaria vagancia ha sido una de las culpables del retraso del capitulo VIII, no ha sido el único motivo... Para empezar la temática del capitulo era más oscura de lo habitual (no era plan de hacer una coña en cada línea cuando le tocaba "rajar" al malo maloso), con lo cual me costaba encontrarle el "feeling"... También la culpa la han tenido mis amigos, que en vez de dejarme tiempo para escribir me han llevado por ahí a ver películas malas (¬¬) y a beber, que son dos días (Y claro, con resaca va escribir Rita...). Y ya como Handicap final, decir que el capitulo lo acabe varios días atrás pero que por culpa de una caída de la red telefónica no pude conectarme y subirlo a la red... ¡Ahí si que no pude hacer nada! (toma ya, la culpa pá los otros, ea...). En fin, esta vez no prometo el siguiente capitulo para ninguna fecha: Este es un fic interactivo, así que sed vosotros los lectores quienes pongáis fecha para el fic y quien se acerque mas a la fecha en que me salga de los cojo... er, a la fecha en que los hados quieran que salga el capitulo IX, se llevara un premio... (no canjeable por dinero, ya sabéis)  
  
Venga, nos leemos... ;-)  
  
Sylvian  
  
TRAILER DEL EPISODIO IX  
  
"En este capitulo no hay trailer, en parte por que no se me ocurre nada, en parte por que adelantar demasiado seria contraproducente ^^" 


	9. Su camino del ninja

**SU CAMINO DEL NINJA...**

En ocasiones a Hinata le daba por intentar recordar cosas del pasado, cosas relacionadas con su niñez. Para ello procuraba sentarse en un rincón apartado de las miradas indiscretas, probablemente en una esquina o cerca de una ventana y entonces cerraba con fuerza los ojos y juntaba sus manos para frotarse ávidamente la sien, como si de aquel modo sus neuronas trabajasen mas deprisa. Se esforzaba tanto en esa tarea que no había forma de llamar su atención. El primer recuerdo que le venia a la mente (tras un buen rato de devanarse los sesos) era el de Mufu, su perro, jugando con ella como si fuese un ovillo de lana, haciendo que diera vueltas sobre el suelo, de aquí para allá. Solía coger a la pequeña Hyuga como si se tratara de su cría, de un cachorro, y la escondía en el rincón más insospechado de la casa. A veces, los padres de Hinata, tardaban horas, días, meses en encontrarla... o eso le parecía a ella, quien solía desgañitarse llorando viéndose perdida... aunque no es que eso fuera demasiado especial: por un motivo o por otro, Hinata se pasaba el día llorando...

Su primer día en la academia ninja no resultaba muy difícil de recordar (mas bien todo lo contrario) pero igualmente saltaba a escena con una claridad y facilidad apabullantes, que no hacían si no inevitable el rememorar uno de los días más vergonzosos de la vida de Hinata Hyuga. A pesar de que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no llamar la atención, el apellido de su clan siempre levantaba cierto revuelo y en pocos minutos las miradas de mas de la mitad de sus compañeros se dirigían hacia ella. A pesar del sobresalto inicial, la curiosidad que despertaba en el resto de la clase no la molestaba del todo y llego a pensar que no pasar desapercibida tampoco era tan grave. Tomando como normal que la gente le dirigiera la palabra, no le sorprendió que un rubito con los ojos cerrados y expresión traviesa le susurrara al oído. El chico le ofreció una extraña bolsa de piel, alentándola a meter la mano y hacerse con parte de su contenido. Hinata, creyendo que le ofrecían dulces, movió la mano sin vacilar, extrayendo de la bolsa un contenido bastante peculiar que empezó a desplazarse por su mano. Siete u ocho gusanos de envidiable salud baboseaban de aquí a allá sobre la piel de la chiquilla. A esta le empezó a temblar la voz y le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada al chico de los gusanos. Este, espero unos instantes expectante a la reacción de la niña y al cabo de un rato se dio la vuelta y se marcho, claramente decepcionado. Por suerte una profesora pudo ayudar a Hinata, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando uno de los gusanos, él más feo y más gordo y más de todo, se le subió (vete a saber como) en la cabeza. Lo más sorprendente es que, durante el resto del día, el chiquillo con pintas de gamberro, no la dejo en paz ni un momento: le tiro piedrecitas, piedras y peñazos grandes como melones; puso una rata muerta en su pupitre; hizo ver que vomitaba durante el almuerzo para quitarle el hambre a la pequeña Hyuga y, finalmente, le lanzo un globo de agua a la salida de la academia. Cuando Hinata se vio empapada de arriba a abajo, no pudo mas y se echo a llorar, como si el agua recibida no hubiese sido suficiente. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo más desconcertante del día: El chico rubio abronco a la niña por su "insípida reacción" y se alejo a grandes zancadas (por que el profesor ya se acercaba para zurrarle) mientras gritaba algo así como "¡me esperaba mas de alguien del clan Hyuga!". Aquel fue el primer día en que Hinata se dio cuenta lo que era que alguien te cayera realmente mal. Detestaba aquel chico, le resultaba deleznable y aborrecible. Incluso su nombre le resultaba de mal gusto. "Naruto Uzumaki, tú y yo siempre, SIEMPRE, seremos enemigos... hala...", pensaba la chica, aunque ya sabia que su corta edad y su carácter tímido le impedían hacer frente a los problemas más simples y pequeños, y mucho menos tenérselas con un enemigo con todas las pintas de ser un delincuente en potencia. Entonces, mientras se metía en la cama y cerraba los párpados tras aquel día tan ajetreado, a Hinata le sobrevino un pensamiento extraño, como un susurro pronunciado por otra chica que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

"Tienes que cambiar, aunque solo sea un poco tienes que intentarlo y cambiar... Y así, hacerte mas fuerte..."

"Naruto... Yo... ¿Cuándo nos conocimos me caías mal? No me acordaba... Yo creía que... que desde siempre me habías gus.. me ha-habías gustado..."

-Hinata...

"Naruto... ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto oír tu voz? ¿P-por qué no soy capaz de verte? ¿Qué es este manto que me nubla la vista, que es esta fuerza maligna que doblega mi voluntad? ¿Es que acaso no he cambiado na-nada? ¿Ni... ni siquiera un poco, un poquito? ¿No podrías decírmelo tu... Naruto? ¿N-no me oyes... Naruto Uzumaki?"

Como si de un recurso poético se tratase, como si el cielo lo hubiese dispuesto caprichosamente y el clima fuese empatico con los sentimientos de los ninjas que luchaban y morían en aquel páramo solitario, la lluvia descargaba con violencia sobre ellos, bañándoles en un espeso manto de barro, agua y sangre. Relámpagos irreales relucían sobre sus cabezas, sirviendo de breve preludio a unos truenos que retumbaban en la distancia como un lamento de ultratumba y árboles cercanos a ellos caían parsimoniosamente, uniéndose a la escena de desamparo y desolación. A ras de suelo, los ninjas se enfrentaban a una batalla que acabaría inevitablemente en un derramamiento de sangre. Tan solo faltaba por ver quien seria el primero y si alguno de ellos seguiría respirando al termino del enfrentamiento. Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha, se concentraba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mojado suelo para poder escapar de la técnica ilusoria de la que era victima. Mientras el aire que le llegaba a los pulmones era cada vez más escaso, no dejo que las circunstancias le sobrepasaran y conservo la sangre fría para poder presenciar la escena principal de aquel combate. Su pérfido enemigo, envuelto en sus oscuros ropajes desteñidos por culpa de su propia sangre y la de sus oponentes, y oculto tras su enigmática mascara, observaba incrédulo como una pequeña e insignificante ninja inferior de la villa oculta de la hoja hacia frente a su más poderosa técnica de posesión mental. La chica Hyuga se retorcía y respiraba con dificultad en los brazos de Naruto, quien la sujetaba con firmeza a pesar de su herida en la mano. Parecía una pequeña carpa, en el bote de un pescador dando sus ultimas bocanadas de aire. El corazón de la Kunoichi palpitaba frenéticamente y se dirigía inexorable hacia un dramático clímax mientras Naruto era capaz de sentir el calor apagándose en el pecho de la chica. Y sin embargo, estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Algo le decía que su jefe de grupo no iba a morir allí, de aquella forma, que conseguiría sobreponerse a la técnica del enmascarado y que lucharían juntos contra él. Además, el chico de los bigotes de zorro no era precisamente muy bueno con las técnicas ilusorias, así que lo único que podía hacer era creer en su amiga, confiar en que no se muriese y llamarla con todas sus fuerzas para que despertara de su letargo.

-¡¡Hinata!! ¡Despierta, maldita sea!- grito el joven ninja por enésima vez. Su adversario, a sus espaldas, se reía grotescamente de los dos jóvenes.

-¡Grita, pequeño infeliz, grita! Desgañítate tanto como desees, pero no hallaras recompensa en tu fútil esfuerzo, mi querido y dulce crédulo... La chica, tu amiga rebosante de luz y ternura que hace bombear tu corazón de monstruo, esta a punto de atravesar las puertas del infierno, tal y como yo había dispuesto para ella... Tan solo lo hará unos escasos minutos antes de lo que tenia previsto... ¿Y sabes por qué, mi precioso Naruto? Porque cometió la insensatez de enfrentarse a mí, un ninja infinitamente más poderoso que ella... ¿Creíais que la voluntad, el tesón y el deseo de vivir serian suficientes para doblegar mi técnica maestra? ¡Necia juventud! Tan solo habéis adelantado una muerte ya de por sí inevitable...

-¡Hinata, Hinata, Hinata...!- repetía sin cesar el joven Uzumaki. A su ruego desesperado le había añadido un vaivén constante, con la chica en sus brazos, como una madre cuidando cariñosamente de su retoño.

-Puedes obcecarte tanto como quieras, pero el resultado será el mismo,- gruño el misterioso ninja, mientras limpiaba unas gotas de sangre que afeaban su mascara,- lo cierto es que, incluso tú ya sabes a donde te conducirán estas suplicas y ruegos, ¿No es así, Naruto?

-¡Hinata, contra, despierta ya chica! ¿Es que estas sorda o que? ¡Que no tenemos todo el día!

-¡Ignórame cuanto quieras, pequeño e iluso patán! ¡Ignórame si quieres, pero la única verdad es que esa chica esta muerta, MUERTA! ¡Y esta muerta por que yo la controlo y ni toda su voluntad seria capaz de quebrar el poder de la técnica a la que esta sometida mientras quede un ápice de conciencia en mi ser...!

-Bueno, entonces intentemos ponérselo más fácil... - susurro una voz detrás del amenazante ninja enmascarado, helando sus palabras e interrumpiendo su bramido egocéntrico.

En el tiempo que necesita una mariposa para batir sus alas, un frió acero desgarro la piel del ninja oculto en ropajes de color negro, y se introdujo salvajemente en su interior hasta topar con uno de sus omoplatos, que se resquebrajo a causa de la violencia injerida en la puñalada de Sasuke. El joven ninja se erguía ahora delante de su enemigo con una expresión de ira contenida y una mirada penetrante y sobrecogedora a consecuencia del despliegue del orgullo de los Uchiha, el Sharingan. La pupila giratoria refulgía terrible en los ojos del ninja inferior quien había recuperado su habitual soberbia una vez liberado de su cuenta atrás hacia una muerte por asfixia.

-Puede que no este desarrollado del todo... Y puede que la situación y la tensión del combate no fueran los mejores condicionantes... Pero el Sharingan de mi clan siempre ha sido considerado como él más potente de los Dôjutsus por su, entre otras cualidades, habilidad para contrarrestar técnicas ilusorias... Y la tuya, maldita escoria, no ha sido una excepción...

-Bonito discurso, Sasuke querido... Se nota que estas muy pagado de tu propio clan, claro, pero no quisiera que te preocupases... Siento que mi técnica ilusoria te haya decepcionado, así que si me das tu consentimiento, tratare de solucionar ese problema tuyo relacionado con el hecho de que no te mueras- dijo el ninja de la mascara carmesí, con un imperceptible tono de irritación en la voz. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, el ninja enemigo creo un sello desconocido para Sasuke y unas imponentes armas compuestas por sangre surgieron de la boca de su oponente.- Siento profundamente que aun estés en este mundo, pero si esperas tan solo un momento... Daré fin a tu existencia...

-Ju, ¿acaso cree que va a poder amedrentarme? Me imagino que no escucho muy bien lo que le dijo mi compañero, o si no ya haría tiempo que se hubiese rendido... - tercio Sasuke muy calmadamente y relamiéndose en el fragor de la batalla.

-¿De que me hablas?

-¿No lo recuerda? Se lo repetiré: No... subestime... a los ninjas... de la villa de la Hoja...

-¿Qué se supone que...?-llego a musitar el enmascarado, antes de que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Intuitivamente, advirtió un peligro que le acechaba y se giro para ver como Naruto continuaba rogando a Hinata que se despertara. Lo que hizo que la sangre dejase de llegarle al cerebro al ninja del tocado escarlata fue ver como él dialogo de Naruto se había vuelto reciproco y, de los tiernos labios de la joven Hyuga, empezaban a brotar unos suspiros apenas audibles y que, aunque distaban mucho de ser palabras, ensordecían cualquier otro sonido que el chico rubio pudiera escuchar en aquel instante.

-¿Hinata?

-...

-¿¡Hinata!?

-Na... Naruto...

-¡Hinata!

-¡Naruto!

-¡¡Hinata, has vuelto!!

-¡¡Naruto, he vuelto, he vuelto!!

-Tan solo has vuelto para morir, estúpida... -aulló su adversario, tensando el cuerpo y preparándose para lanzar sus armas, fruto de la hemoglobina, en dirección a los dos jóvenes ninjas inferiores, con su mayor envite mortal. Mas algo le detuvo en su acción, paralizándose en medio de su ataque con un extraño rictus y la mirada ensombrecida. Con las manos a la altura de la sien, el extraño enemigo se convulsionaba azarosamente, gimiendo de dolor y maldiciendo a voz en grito hasta que, inesperadamente, freno en seco su lamento y pareció recuperado.

- Ya... creo que ya paso... ¿Pero que demonios ha sido est...?- logro pronunciar, al tiempo que su cabeza estallaba en mil pedazos, haciendo volar su masa encefálica y bañando a los tres ninjas en un rocío de rojo intenso. La impresión dejo sin palabras a Naruto y a Sasuke, quienes se quedaron abstraídos por la muerte del ninja enmascarado y observaban, atónitos, las formas que adoptaba la sangre en su peculiar danza fúnebre. Hinata por su parte, decidió hacer un buen uso de su recién recuperada habla y, al contrario que sus compañeros masculinos, dio rienda suelta a un poderoso y agudo chillido que resonó por todo el bosque hasta el momento en que el cuerpo del ninja abatido, cayo con un ruido sordo al suelo embarrado, como un árbol victima de un buen leñador. Pasados unos pocos segundos, Sasuke se sobrepuso al impacto del brutal desenlace del combate y llamo la atención de su compañero.

-¡Hey, Naruto! Baja de las nubes y comprueba que Hinata este bien, ¿Quieres?

-¿Eh, que? Ah, si, vale... ¿Hinata, todo bien?

-Pu... pues... c-creo que si...- dijo la asustada chica mirándose de arriba abajo.

-¿Estas segura? Puede que estés herida y no se vea a simple vista... Quizás tengas dañado algún órgano interno... A ver, súbete la camiseta que te eche un vistazo...

-¡¡T-te digo que estoy bien!!- tercio una acalorada Hinata que no supo percibir la infantil broma de Naruto. Riendo, el atolondrado ninja le ayudo a ponerse en pie y suspiro aliviado mientras pensaba que todo había acabado por fin. Aunque había recuperado la tranquilidad y se sentía completamente liberado de cualquier ansiedad al ver que su Jefe de escuadrón ya estaba a salvo, una pequeña parte de su cerebro aun permanecía ensombrecida. Y por la mirada distante del chico Uchiha, pronto supo que no era el único con ese sentimiento de desasosiego.

-Eh... Sasuke...- musito quedamente, a modo de saludo y con un movimiento descuidado de cabeza.

-Eh... Naruto...- replico el chico de cabello oscuro al tiempo que el Sharingan desaparecía de su mirada perdida. Los dos se sintieron incómodos después de ese torpe intercambio de palabras y un pesado silencio cayo sobre los ninjas rivales. Un repentino nudo en él estomago anulo cualquier escena obvia de celebración por el triunfo y el jolgorio y la alegría se transformo en un mudo e inesperado velatorio.

-Euh... Na-naruto, creo que... deberíamos ir a bu-buscar ayuda... Y seria bueno que fuéramos a sanarnos las heridas ¿no?- susurro un tanto preocupada Hinata ante la parquedad en palabras de sus rescatadores. Como si la intervención de la chica les hubiese dado fuerzas renovadas, Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su amiga.

-¿No te sientes un poco... raro?

-Ah... ¿Quién, yo? No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Bueno... es que yo...

-¿Crees que estas decepcionado?

-¿Tu también?

-Si...

-Pensaba... Pensaba que el combate iba a ser diferente... Quiero decir, me alegra él haber ganado, pero... Hubiese preferido...

-Yo también... Hubiese preferido haber vencido por mis propios medios...

-Bueno, quizás el cielo sea misericordioso con vosotros y os dé una nueva oportunidad para ello...- exclamo una lúgubre y fantasmagórica voz procedente del cadáver que yacía a sus pies y que, en ese momento empezó a moverse, movido por una fuerza ingrávida e invisible que lo empujaba hasta recuperar la verticalidad. La tez de los tres ninjas de la villa oculta de la hoja había perdido todo su color. El cuerpo decapitado de su enemigo se erguía ante ellos mientras mascullaba de forma incomprensible y sus extremidades iban, poco a poco, moviéndose esporádicamente. Sasuke intento articular alguna palabra coherente pero era evidente que la escena le superaba. Sin embargo, Naruto (quien no era precisamente un as en coherencia) estaba mucho más hablador y efusivo que el joven Uchiha ante aquel dantesco espectáculo.

-¡Vamos, no me jodas! ¿Pero aun esta vivo el cacho energúmeno este?- dijo, haciendo un extravagante numero de aspavientos y ridículos gestos, que se vieron interrumpidos por el reanudamiento del discurso del cadáver andante.

-Vaya, vaya, debí habérmelo imaginado... Pero claro, ¿cómo saber que la hembra seria capaz de sobrecargar mis ganglios básales mediante su resistencia a la posesión? Jamás imagine que tal presión en el hipotálamo pudiera provocar esta, aunque sin duda impactante, ordinaria escena de sangría cerebral.- Una nueva cabeza humana estaba naciendo en el lugar de la anterior. Primero la estructura ósea y luego el revestimiento muscular, seguido de una piel superpuesta por torpes capas que creaban la sensación de estar viendo un disfraz hecho con pellejo humano poco conseguido.

-Ju, ju, ju... Bueno, son los riesgos que uno corre al utilizar como arma el propio cerebro aunque, debo decir a mi favor, que no fui un imprudente del todo y que, como pueden ver queridos amigos míos, me guarde un muy buen as en la manga... Lo único que lamento profundamente es esta falta de rasgos faciales tras la regeneración: Me hubiese gustado que, antes de pasar a mejor vida, contemplaseis un rostro fuera del abasto del genero humano en perfección y harmoniosa belleza...

-¿¡Pero como has podido volver a la vida!? ¿Que clase de técnica has utilizado?- exclamo exacerbado un Sasuke con un brillo especial en sus afilados ojos.

-Primeramente, como no he muerto no he necesitado "volver a la vida"... Y en cuanto a qué técnica he empleado, francamente, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia él saberlo...

-¿Cómo?- replico sorprendido Naruto.- ¿Nos has explicado toda tu asquerosa vida y ahora nos vas a dejar con el suspense de cómo te has curado de tu "migraña explosiva"?

-Por decirlo de un modo sencillo, si, Naruto... Creo que vuestro fallecimiento será mucho más ruin e insatisfactorio si os elimino desconociendo ese dato...

-¡Hey, pensaba que aquí los crios éramos nosotros!

-No subestimes jamás el nivel de imbecilidad de tu enemigo, Naruto- rió socarronamente Sasuke, al tiempo en que se ponía en guardia.

-Nunca he dudado de la estupidez de este tipo, condenado Sasuke...- respondió el chico de la cara de zorro, mientras imitaba a su amigo- ¡Hay que estar muy mal de la azotea para querer enfrentarse al gran Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de la villa oculta de la Hoja! ¡Prepárate para una lluvia de hostias como las de antaño, receta de la abuela!

-Esa ultima bravuconada esta un poco pillada por los pelos Naruto, pero considerando lo machacada que tienes la cabeza, te perdono la falta de ingenio...

-¡Como si tu no hubieses recibido mas palos que una estera! No es que vayas hecho un peine precisamente...

-Un pincel, Naruto. La expresión es "ir hecho un pincel"...

-¡Pues lo que he dicho! Bueno... ¿Le partimos la cara ya o que?

-¡Es-esperad un minuto!-intervino Hinata, poniendo fin a aquel dialogo de besugos.-¡No podéis ha-hablar en serio! Comprendería que quisieras luchar contra un ninja enemigo normal... in-incluso aunque fuera de grado superior... ¡P-pero este adversario no es normal y corriente en absoluto, es un genuino monstruo antinatural! ¿Es q-que soy la única que ha visto co-como le crecía una cabeza nueva o qué? ¿Acaso os divierte arriesgar la vida porque sí? ¿Se trata de algún tipo de demostración de supremacía testicular en la que queréis demostrar lo guais que sois enfrentándoos a un enemigo que os pu-puede hacer papilla en menos que canta un gallo?

-Como raja la tipa...- soltó Sasuke, aprovechando una pausa en la arenga de la kunoichi.

-Ya ves...- agrego quedamente Naruto- De normal es bastante callada y hasta un poco sosilla, pero claro, una mujer será siempre una mujer...

-Bravo por el comentario machista, Naruto- intervino el ninja sin rostro, quien había empezado a exudar sangre a falta de glándulas sudatorias básicas- Veo que, al fin y al cabo, no eres un caso perdido del todo... Pero por una vez, creo que el consejo de la chica es él mas acertado para la ocasión. Huid, huid... Al fin y al cabo, a mí me queda ya poco de vida, apenas unos minutos mas tras el esfuerzo que ha supuesto por mi parte restituir mi cabeza. Si, huir seria lo más sensato, dejarme solo para morir en este páramo abandonado seria ideal... Además, de este modo me daría el gusto de perseguiros una ultima vez en vuestro patético intento por aferraros a la vida y así poder arrancaros el corazón con mis propios dientes, lamentables alimañas inmundas...

-¿Dónde están tus exquisitos modales?

-¡¡AL INFIERNO, VAIS A MORIR AQUÍ MISMO!!

-Permítame discrepar, distinguido extranjero- alcanzo a decir una voz que les llego proveniente del cielo, nacida de una figura que se recostaba en la rama de un árbol que sobrevolaba sus cabezas.

-N-no me lo puedo creer...- titubeo incrédula Hinata, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Naruto tampoco cabía en su asombro.

-¡¡Maestro Kakashi!!

Kakashi Hatake, ninja de grado superior responsable del grupo 7, discípulo del 4º Hokage, ex-miembro del cuerpo de asesinos (ANBU) de la villa oculta de la Hoja, poseedor de un Sharingan de origen incierto, conocido como "Ninja copia" por haber mimetizado mas de mil técnicas rivales, aficionado a la novela picante "Paraíso erótico", reconocido pasota y considerado entre los suyos como un autentico genio en el arte del ninjutsu. Vamos, un tipo molón (y además, soltero y sin compromiso ¿a qué esperáis chicas?). Vuelto cabeza abajo en la rama de un árbol cercano, observaba atentamente la situación y respiro aliviado al comprobar que ninguno de sus subordinados había sufrido heridas mortales. A su alrededor, un variopinto grupo de ninjas le servían de refuerzo y era obvio que habían llegado en misión de rescate. El grueso principal de los grupos de la Rana, Serpiente y Babosa se alzaba sobre ellos. Allí estaban Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, Kiba e Ino, acompañados además por sus respectivos maestros y media docena de ninjas de grado superior. Todos suspiraron a coro al ver que Hinata y Sasuke estaban bien (a Naruto que le den morcillas) y se permitieron un pequeño momento de relajación después de una evidente y agotadora búsqueda contrarreloj.

-Buenas, Naruto y Sasuke... ¿Qué tal señorita Hyuga? Siento mucho llegar tan tarde... Veréis, es que me he entretenido mucho pensando que excusa poneros por mi retraso y...

-¡Pues menudo ninja de pacotilla estas tú hecho! ¿Qué clase de chorrada es esa?- dijo muy mosqueado Naruto, quien al parecer no valoraba demasiado la aparición de su maestro y no le importaba abroncarlo en una situación así.

-Maestro Kakashi- intervino Sasuke antes de que Naruto se fuera por las ramas- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

-Oh, ha sido bastante simple, Sasuke...- contesto muy ufano el maestro de los chicos- Después que vuestro compañeros pusieran sobre aviso a la aldea de la intromisión de un ninja externo en la prueba, el Hokage mando un grupo de ninjas superiores al bosque guiado por los ninjas inferiores que intervenían en el ejercicio. Gracias al proverbial talento olfativo de Akamaru (y también del Sr. Inuzuka) hemos podido seguir el rastro que dejaba el olor de vuestra sangre en el aire...

-¡¡Bark!!

-Si, si, Akamaru, ahora lo digo... Cosa que no resultaba demasiado sencillo teniendo en cuenta la distorsión que provocaba en el aire el extraño aura del enemigo, que imposibilitaba un rastreo más eficaz... De ahí que hayamos tardado tanto en dar con vosotros...

-Y si a todo esto le añadimos el considerable berrido que Hinata ha soltado hace unos minutos, pues tocado y hundido, tíos- mascullo cansinamente Shikamaru, quien una vez visto que todo el mundo estaba sano y a salvo se empezó a aburrir nuevamente. El resto de ninjas miraban medio fascinados, medio repugnados la masa informe que era en ese momento el ninja sin rostro. Sakura se debatía entre sus inmensas ganas de saltar hacia Sasuke y abrazarlo hasta dejarle sin aliento y el miedo que le suponía un engendro como aquel. Cuando ya se había decidido a bajar y colmar de carantoñas a su querido Sasuke, el extraño ninja enemigo, tras unos instantes de silencio, arranco a hablar con una gravedad tal que su voz se asemejaba mas a un trueno desgarrador que a cualquier sonido producido por un ser humano.

-Deshechos... Inmundicia... Seres imperfectos, eso es lo que sois... He aquí un ser superior condenado a desaparecer por la voluntad de una gente impronunciable, cuando insectos como vosotros disfrutáis de una vida mediocre e inmerecida... Cuan funesto resultara pues, este día para vosotros también, inconscientes cachorros de humano, que menospreciáis desde vuestra ignorancia el poder con el que he sido bendecido... ¿Un puñado de ninjas superiores malolientes? ¿Un rebaño de pre-pubescentes que aun moja la cama por las noches? ¿Se supone que eso debería asustarme? ¡Infelices! ¡Soy yo quien provoca pavor, soy yo quien esta en una posición privilegiada y con la ventaja en el combate gracias a mi talento y habilidad nata! Sois vosotros los que tendríais que temblar, como la pequeña y patética hoja que sois... ¡Y como esa absurda y débil hoja, arderéis en mi fuego vengador como si mil infiernos se desatasen sobre esta tierra yerma y desolada que se prestara a ser vuestra tumba! ¡¡Morid de una jodida vez!!

Un brillo azulado recorrió fugazmente el cuerpo del furioso ninja mientras la tela de sus maltrechos ropajes entraba en combustión por una temperatura que cada vez se hacia más intensa alrededor suyo. Un resplandor empezó a concentrarse en el abdomen del enemigo y poco a poco fue subiendo por el interior de su cuerpo hasta posicionarse en una garganta que parecía a punto de estallar. Pequeñas venas alrededor de su cuello estallaban de tanto en tanto y la sangre vertida se evaporaba antes de tocar el inestable suelo, cuya capa fangosa parecía hervir sin remisión. Kakashi, subiéndose la bandana que le tapaba la cara y activando su Sharingan, no tardo mas de unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Alarmado, cogió por el cuello a Sakura y a Shikamaru, que se encontraban a su lado y grito a todo el mundo.

-¡¡Todo el mundo a cubierto!! ¡¡Piensa inmolarse!!

Tras el cese de sonido de la ultima palabra pronunciada por el ninja copia, un haz cegador de luz envolvió todo el páramo y dejo en silencio toda la fauna del bosque entero. Un espectro de chakra surgió de las fauces del ninja sin rostro con la fiereza y fuerza destructora de un volcán en erupción. En pocos segundos el chakra expulsado empezó a arder, generando una onda explosiva que desato un infierno de crecientes llamaradas de un fuego intenso que cubrió una desorbitante extensión de terreno en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Toda la vegetación circundante se carbonizo al momento y las estructuras de los árboles más grandes a duras penas podían resistir el flamígero envite. Tras la convulsión inicial, un incendio de enormes proporciones empezó a desolar el bosque y mirases a donde mirases solo se veía humo, fuego y árboles gigantescos cayéndote encima. Precisamente uno de estos iba a aplastar a Naruto, pero Hinata pudo apartarlo a tiempo de quedar hecho una pizza humana. El gamberro de pelo rubio se había abalanzado sobre la pequeña morenita antes de la primera oleada de fuego para protegerla y ahora era la chica Hyuga quien le salvaba el pellejo a él. Trabajo en equipo.

-Ay, ay, ay... jooo, ay... ¿E-estas bien, Naruto?

-Ay, no sé... creo que tengo un poco de ardor de estomago...

-¡¡Eso es p-porque estas envuelto en llamas!!

-¿Eh? Ah, pues es verdad... ¡Mierda, ay, ay, quema, ay, quema mucho!

-¡Rueda por el suelo, rueda!

-¿¡Para que, si también esta a rebosar de fuego!?

-Uy, es verdad... ¡Pues espera que te ayude!

-¿Cómo? ¡Ay, uhg, baf! ¡Gran idea Hinata la de hincharme a patadas, bravo!

-¿Sé te o-ocurre algo mejor? Además, así te apago...

-Vale, vale, pero ves con cuidado con los... ¡¡Doh!! Con... con... con los cataplines...

-¡Oh! Lo-lo-lo siento mucho, N-naruto... Yo... este...

-No pasa nada... Ugh... Voy a morir chamuscado y con dolor de huevos, pero no pasa nada...

-Mirad, mejor dejadle esto a los mayores, ¿eh?- dijo Kakashi, aterrizando a su lado. Tenia una herida profunda a la altura del hombro y la cara cubierta de una capa de cenizas, pero parecía estar lo suficientemente bien como para poder burlarse de la desgracia de Naruto.-Bueno, eh... ¿Qué nos dijeron en la academia acerca de "que hacer si tu estúpido alumno tiene vocación de antorcha humana"? Hmm... Vaya, creo que ese día falte a clase...

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso maestro- exclamo Naruto secamente- Pues que sepas que si me muero, volveré del otro mundo para atormentarte y obligarte a llegar puntual a las citas...

-¡Eso si que no!- tercio preocupado de verdad el ninja de pelo gris- ¡Elemento de agua! ¡Látigo del mar!

Un ligero chorro de agua surgió del subsuelo justo donde estaba Naruto, quien al instante quedo totalmente empapado y libre de peligro. Poniéndose serio para variar, el atolondrado ninja se dirigió a Kakashi en búsqueda de información y ordenes que recibir.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el enemigo? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? ¿Y Sakurita? ¿Y el resto? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Me invitaras a Ramen cuando salgamos de aquí?

-Eh, eh, un poco de calma... Tanto Sasuke y Sakura...

-Estamos bien- exclamo sin aliento Sakura, aterrizando al lado de su maestro, mostrando un principio de quemadura en el brazo derecho y seguida inmediatamente por Sasuke, quien tenia una herida bajo la ceja y no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo a causa del goteo incesante de sangre.

-Están mas o menos bien, como puedes comprobar... El resto de vuestros compañeros han sido puestos a salvo y ahora mismo se dirigen hacia el exterior del bosque, al igual que nosotros...

-¿Y el enemigo?- pregunto airadamente Sasuke.

-El enemigo...- titubeo un instante Kakashi, algo impropio en él. Tras una rápida mirada de reojo a sus subordinados, dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y prosiguió su explicación- El enemigo aun se encuentra en el epicentro del incendio... Misteriosamente aun sigue vivo, pero dudo mucho que resista mas que unos pocos minutos...

-...

-...

-¿Naruto?- musito débilmente Hinata.

-¿Sasuke?- susurro tímidamente Sakura.

-Era todo lo que necesitábamos saber- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos y al momento se levantaron, con una absoluta determinación que refulgía salvaje en sus ojos.

-Me lo temía...- murmuro tristemente Kakashi.

-Un... un momento, ¿Qué pretendéis hacer? ¿No estaréis pensando en..? No, imposible...

-Lo siento Sakurita, pero es justo lo que estas pensando...

-Si el enemigo aun esta vivo, significa que el combate aun no ha llegado a su fin... Y el clan Uchiha se enorgullece de no haber huido jamás de una batalla...

-¡¡Pero no tiene sentido!! ¡¡No podéis arriesgar la vida así a la ligera después de haber estado a punto de morir!!

-Déjalo Sakura... No... No vas a p-poder convencerles... son más testarudos que una mula... ¿Verdad que, digamos lo que digamos, no nos vas a escuchar, Naruto?- tercio lánguidamente Hinata, quien empezó a dejar brotar unas considerables lagrimas que le inundaban el rostro. Naruto, incapaz de aguantarle la temblorosa mirada, giro el rostro y le dio la espalda a la chica de ojos blancos.

-¡¡Maestro, no saben lo que se hacen!! ¡Páreles los pies antes de que cometan una locura!

Kakashi también se levanto y se quedo de pie, observando fijamente a Naruto y Sasuke y adoptando una postura recriminatoria para con los chicos que les hiciese desistir de sus intenciones. Aunque ya sabia que eso era imposible. Y también sabia cuales eran las palabras que iban a salir de su boca, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cambiarlas.

-Bueno... No puedo hacerme cargo de todos vosotros en la retirada del bosque... Eh, así que... hmm... Hinata y Sakura, vosotras vendréis conmigo y Naruto y Sasuke nos seguiréis por vuestra cuenta... Lo que significa que no estaréis bajo mis ordenes... Y tendréis libre albedrío para elegir vuestro plan de acción e ir a donde vosotros queráis...

Dichas en otras circunstancias, aquellas palabras de Kakashi no hubiesen tenido mas trascendencia que las de unas ordenes cualquiera, pero en aquel lugar y momento, los cuatro ninjas inferiores entendieron el mensaje que su maestro les estaba dando. Les estaba mostrando su consentimiento y otorgándoles la oportunidad de decidir por si mismos que hacer. Echando un ultimo vistazo a las kunoichis y a su superior, Naruto y Sasuke se dieron la vuelta y se adentraron en el bosque. Hinata avanzo unos pasos y agarro suavemente la chaqueta de Naruto.

-Na... Naruto... Yo...

-Estate tranquila, "Jefa"... Vuelvo enseguida...

-¿Pero por qué hacéis esto? ¿Por qué preferís volver a un enfrentamiento en el que podéis morir... en vez de regresar a la villa con todos los demás?- dijo tristemente Sakura, haciendo claros signos de aguantarse las lagrimas y ocultando el rostro.

-Por que este... es nuestro camino del Ninja...

Los dos chicos habían desaparecido de su vista y en aquel extraño lugar rodeado de un mar de llamas tan solo quedaron los ecos de sus ultimas palabras mencionadas al unísono y la chaqueta de color naranja de Naruto que Hinata sostenía en sus brazos y ondeaba arrastrada por el viento, como si de una enseña de guerra se tratase.

Sobre el lago de aquel páramo del bosque sumido en el caos, se hallaba el misterioso ninja enemigo, relamiéndose en su propia malignidad, fantaseando con las visiones de los cadáveres calcinados de sus presas. Él haber quemado su chakra le convirtió en un sucedáneo de ser humano. Perdido todo raciocinio, ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver a Naruto y Sasuke aparecer entre los incandescentes árboles. Muy despacio, dejando marcadas sus huellas sobre la ceniza que cubría el suelo, se acercaron a su adversario sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él tampoco dejaba de observarlos y, sin pestañear ni una sola vez, se levanto para recibir a sus contrincantes venidos del mas allá. El pie de Naruto cayo sobre el agua y al igual que Sasuke, camino sin vacilar por encima de aquel espejo que les reflejaba a ellos, al ninja sin nombre ni rostro, al bosque moribundo y al cielo estrellado, imperturbable y ajeno a aquella devastación. Se detuvieron a pocos metros de su objetivo. Una ráfaga de aire recorrió el lugar, perturbando la quietud del agua y azotando las lenguas de fuego que se cernían sobre ellos. Un momento de silencio crepuscular antes de la lucha. Los ojos de Naruto. El Sharingan de Sasuke. La sonrisa ida del enemigo. El puño apretado. El cuerpo en tensión. Una gota de sudor recorriendo el rostro. Una mirada. Su replica. El corazón desbocado y acelerando el ritmo. El pulso disparado. La boca seca. Otra mirada. Otra gota de sudor. Una neblina cubriendo la mente. Todos los músculos y resortes de sus cuerpos a punto. El rechinar de los dientes. El goteo de la sangre del puño cerrado. Y por fin, una rama envuelta en fuego atravesando la negrura de la noche y haciendo estallar la superficie del lago, dando comienzo a la batalla.

Naruto y Sasuke golpearon primero pero no fue suficiente para tumbar a aquel manojo de trapos oscuros y carne ensangrentada. Su enemigo escupió unos shurikens de sangre que los muchachos pudieron esquivar a duras penas. Un directo del adversario le rompió el tabique nasal a Naruto, quien lanzo un contraataque tras encajar el golpe. Sasuke paro con las manos el rojizo filo cortante de un arma surgida de la nada. Naruto cayo medio hundido en el lago al recibir una patada en la nuca, pero se volvió a levantar. Sasuke se desplomo sobre sus rodillas, tiñendo el agua de rojo al recibir el impacto de mas shurikens en la pierna derecha, pero la herida no era problema para él y también se levanto. Una marabunta de replicas de Naruto hicieron de pantalla para que Sasuke clavara un kunai en el descubierto estomago del enemigo, pero al acercarse tanto, cayo fácilmente en sus garras y el ninja cubierto de oscuros ropajes, ignorando el apuñalamiento sufrido, empezó a romperle el cuello al joven Uchiha. Una patada seca en la mandíbula, de parte de Naruto le interrumpió el trabajo y le hizo volar unos cuantos dientes. Riendo salvajemente, su enemigo descargo una batería de golpes sobre ellos, fracturándole un hombro a Sasuke y rompiéndole unas cuantas costillas a Naruto. El joven ninja de cabello rubio arremetió otra vez con furia y otra vez se desplomo sobre una fría y húmeda lona. Escupió sangre y se levanto por enésima vez para encarar a su adversario. Su mirada estaba llena de rabia y en su fuero interno rugía sordamente como un animal. Sasuke embistió junto a él. La sonrisa de su enemigo cada vez era más forzada. Las heridas provocadas por aquellos dos niñatos le habían devuelto parcialmente a la realidad. Notaba el calor de las llamas, el dolor de los golpes, los huesos calados por culpa del agua y sobre su cabeza, implacable, notaba su tiempo agotarse. ¿Por qué no morían si se estaban desangrando? ¿Por qué no morían si una y otra vez les golpeaba en sus puntos vitales? ¿Por qué se levantaban una y otra y otra vez? ¿Por qué sus ojos brillaban con aquella intensidad? ¿Por qué no podía vencer a aquellos chicos? Fuera de si, fustigo con fuerza desmedida al aire, sin ningún tipo de control. Y a pesar de ser fácil de evitar, Naruto y Sasuke no apartaron la cara ante aquella agresión. Una herida exactamente igual les adornaba ahora la cara, a la altura de la mejilla, donde su piel se había levantado a causa del latigazo enemigo. Limpiándose la sangre que les recorría el rostro no pudieron evitar sonreír, a pesar de estar al limite de sus fuerzas y notar como sus piernas habían iniciado un temblor incesante, la emoción que les invadía hacia más llevadero el dolor. Estaban en éxtasis.

-¿Estas preparado, estúpido Naruto?

-Siempre lo he estado, condenado Sasuke...

-Muy bien entonces... Acabemos con él...

-Después de ti...

Tras oír las palabras de su aliado, Sasuke formo los característicos sellos del elemento de fuego y pronuncio sin vacilar el nombre de la técnica de la llama del Dragón, avivando aun más si cabe el infierno que era en aquel momento el bosque donde luchaban. El enemigo, incapaz de esquivar la demoníaca bola incendiaria que se le aproximaba, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo para no calcinarse totalmente. La intensidad del fuego era tal, que no podía creer que hubiese surgido de un cuerpo tan pequeño y joven. Pero no era el momento de perderse en divagaciones extrañas. Una avalancha de replicas de Naruto caía desde el cielo hacia él en cuanto las llamas se disiparon. Con una sonrisa desquiciada, arranco a reír cuando unas guadañas de sangre nacidas en sus antebrazos, despedazaron a la avanzadilla de chicos zorro.

-Ríe ahora que puedes, cacho energúmeno...- increpo una voz detrás suyo. Naruto estaba a sus espaldas, listo para atacar. Los clones aéreos tan solo fueron una distracción. Repleto de ira asesina, se giro a una velocidad de vértigo justo a tiempo para hundir sus garras en el pecho del chico y detener su envite a traición. La sangre que se derramo sobre el lago indicaban que no era un clon. Nuevamente, el ninja enemigo estallo en una malsana risotada. Y nuevamente, Naruto mantuvo la fiereza en su mirada y le recrimino, mas chulo que un ocho, su actitud.

-Je, je, je... Quien ríe primero, llora después... demente tonto del capirote...

De bajo la superficie del agua aparecieron cinco copias mas del ninja mas atolondrado de la villa. El ninja innombrable se percato de que había sido victima de un doble engaño, pero cuando quiso escapar no pudo retirar sus zarpas del plexo solar de Naruto, pues este le sujetaba firmemente el brazo. Atrapado, los clones descargaron con furia sus golpes, elevando con violencia hacía el cielo, seguido del ninja inferior que apretaba fuertemente los dientes para no desmayarse.

-¡Gran!

-¡Golpe!

-¡Especial!

-¡Combinado!

-¡De...!

-¡Naruto Uzumaki...!-mascullo dolorosamente el chico...

-¡Y Sasuke Uchiha....!- pronuncio su compañero, cuando los dos jóvenes descargaron un derechazo al mismo tiempo en el cuerpo de su rival. A punto de desvanecerse, el temible enemigo saco su ultimo aliento de fuerza y alimentado por el odio y con los ojos inyectados en sangre volvió su cabeza hacia los inconscientes que osaban enfrentarse a él. Más lo que sus ojos vieron en aquella caída en el vació, le provocaron un terror único que no había sentido en toda su mezquina vida. El chakra de sus adversarios iluminaba la noche y, en la pesada penumbra nocturna, el maltrecho ninja llego a distinguir un brillo rojizo en las pupilas de Naruto y un reflejo violeta en la silueta de Sasuke. Un poder que le oprimía el pecho y que paralizo todo su cuerpo le impidió evitar el definitivo y fulminante puñetazo que decidió el combate.

-¡... Ninjas de la Hoja!-proclamaron en un desgarrador grito los dos jóvenes, hundiendo su brazo en el corazón del ninja sin rostro, sin nombre y sin alma. Y entonces acabo. Aquellos dos chicos habían vencido, pero ni siquiera podían disfrutar de la victoria, por que al caer de nuevo al lago, el impacto brutal con el agua los dejo inconscientes.

-Así que, después de todo, esos dos te han vencido... susurro una voz desde un lugar lejano.

-¿Quién es... quien habla? ¿De quien es esta odiosa voz llena de horrible compasión...?

-Estoy aquí, soy Kakashi Hatake, maestro de Naruto y Sasuke...

-¿Dónde dices que estas...?

-Aquí... ¿No me ves?

-¡Estúpido! ¿No ves que he perdido la vista?

-...

-¿Dónde estamos? Incluso alguien de tu limitado intelecto será capaz de decirme eso...

-Estamos en un recodo del lago... La corriente te debe haber arrastrado hasta aquí...

-¿Y por que demonios estas tú aquí? ¿Acaso has venido a darte el gusto?

-Volví en busca de mis alumnos... Temí que no pudieran contigo... Me alegro de haberme equivocado...

-Tus cachorros han hecho un trabajo pésimo, digno de una villa de blandengues como la vuestra... Por su culpa ahora estoy sufriendo tu insípida conversación... ¡Para esto mejor la muerte!

-La verdad es que, en el fondo, también he regresado por eso...- dijo Kakashi, mientras en su mano se acumulaba un chakra azulado y que cantaba como una bandada de pájaros amenazante.

-Aaah... claro, vienes a completar el trabajo... Tipica actitud de progenitor protector...

-Aunque me parece, que no tendré la necesidad... Si te dejo así mismo morirás igualmente...

-Ju, ju, ju... ¿Eso es un acto de misericordia? Muy solemne y bonito de tú parte... Sr. Kakashi... En parte te estoy agradecido... No hubiese soportado la humillación de caer muerto por unas manos tan vulgares como las tuyas...

-Claro... Tendrás el honor de desaparecer de este mundo de manos de dos simples ninjas inferiores...

-¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? No voy a fallecer por culpa de esos dos mocosos, si no a causa de mi propia voluntad... Tal era mi destino...

-Si eso es lo que quieres creer...

-¿Crees que muero por su culpa, eso es, no? Bueno, pues me daré una ultima satisfacción privándote de ese erróneo pensamiento... Ju, ju, ju... Si... creo que aun podré mantener mi cabeza en alto y abandonar este mundo maldito y enfermo por mi propio pie...

Y con un ultimo esfuerzo sobrehumano, el ninja moribundo irguió el cuerpo, se incorporo parcialmente y concentrando la poca sangre que le quedaba en las venas manifestó una katana que se clavo en el vientre, dejándolo para siempre sin respiración.

-Yo... Yo me llamaba... Y-yo me llamaba...

Un golpe de viento fortuito apagaron las ultimas palabras del encapuchado y acto seguido su cuerpo cayo frió y muerto, descansando inerte en aquel páramo del bosque rodeado de llamas, que pronto desaparecería arrasado por un incendio que él mismo provoco.

-Guardare tu nombre en el recuerdo... Descansa en paz y no nos guardes rencor...

"Este olor... me es muy familiar... Es suave y aterciopelado... Huele a mañana y a verano... Y esta respiración, entrecortada y un poco nasal... También la recuerdo... ¿Entonces, ahora estoy en el regazo de Sakura?"

A una orilla del lago, a cubierto del fuego y las llamas, Sasuke se hallaba sumido en un placentero sueño que dio paso a una sufrida realidad, en que cada una de las numerosas heridas de su cuerpo le despertaron aparatosamente. Junto a él se encontraban Sakura y Hinata, velando por su salud. Sakura le mecía el pelo suavemente y procuraba no entristecerse por el lamentable estado de su idolatrado jefe de escuadrón. Al tener la cabeza en las rodillas de la chica, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de la kunoichi de pelo rosado, que estallo de jubilo al ver que ya despertaba.

-¡Sasuke, te has despertado!

-Eso espero, por que si no es el caso que asco de sueño que estoy teniendo... ¡Ay!

-¿Estas bien?

-He estado peor... No te preocupes...

-Oye, que conmigo no tienes que hacerte el duro, ¿eh?

-Te digo que estoy bien...

-¿Seguro?-interrogo Sakura, al tiempo que presionaba levemente con el dedo en las costillas del chico Uchiha.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¡Para joder, que me duele todo! ¿¡Estas ya contenta!?

-Un poco...

-Pe-perdona Sasuke...-interrumpió una preocupada Hinata. La chica no había parado de escudriñar la zona desde hacia un buen rato.- ¿No estaba Naruto contigo...?

-¿Es que no esta aquí?

-Pu-pues no...

-Perdí el conocimiento en el ultimo instante de la pelea... quizás a Naruto también le pasara lo mismo y este en alguna parte del lago...

-En-entonces iré a buscarlo- dijo la chica de ojos blancos justo antes de partir.

-¡Ve con cuidado y suerte!- le grito Sakura cuando Hinata ya se alejaba.

-Ese estúpido no hace mas que darnos problemas... ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo es que habéis vuelto? ¿No estabais con Kakashi?

-En el ultimo momento el maestro se arrepintió de dejaros marchar... Dio media vuelta y salió en vuestra búsqueda... Nos ordeno que saliéramos del bosque por nuestra cuenta y ejem, buuueeeno... Digamos que, je, je, Hinata y yo decidimos que no saldríamos del bosque sin nosotros...

-¡Pero eso es una insensatez! ¡Podríais haber salido malheridas!

-¡Hablo el Sr. Sensato! ¡Como si tú fueras el mejor ejemplo!

-No es lo mismo...

-¿Y por que no, si se puede saber, eh?

-Si tú estas en peligro... Yo... Bueno... Yo estoy, eh, inquieto y... preocupado...

-Oh... ¿De veras?

-¡Tsk! ¡Tampoco mucho, no te creas! Lo... lo-lo normal, vaya...

-Tonto... ¿Y crees que yo no sufro por ti...?

-No quiero que sufras por mí...

-Lo mismo digo...

-¿Sakura...?

-¿Sabes...? En el fondo... sabia que no te pasaría nada... Que aun estarías aquí...

-...

-...

Un árbol de enormes proporciones cayo calcinado a tan solo unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban y la rama de otro mas cayo sobre el agua del lago que salpico a los dos ninjas inferiores.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí o aun tendremos una muerte a destiempo...

-¿Nos quedamos sin escena romántica?

-Eso parece... venga, salgamos de aquí...

-Anda ven, que te llevare sobre mis espaldas...

-¿Eh, que? No, no, no, quita... Quita te digo, Sakura...

-Pero si no pasa naaaada... Nadie nos va a ver, tranquilo...

-Dios, que vergüenza...

-Tu procura descansar... Y deja que sea yo quien te proteja esta vez...

Pero Sasuke no pudo escuchar aquella ultima frase por que ya se había dejado llevar al reino de Morfeo, dejando caer el cuerpo sobre las espaldas de Sakura y con el rostro acurrucado en los cabellos de la chica inicio un descanso del que hacia mucho tiempo que no gozaba.

No había ninguna duda. Había recorrido todo el perímetro del lago. Había inspeccionado todos los recodos o lugares circundantes. Incluso se había valido del Byakugan para encontrar de una vez por todas a Naruto. Y no había visto ni rastro. La solución, pues, era obvia. El chico a quien Hinata tanto admiraba estaba aun en el lago. Y por mucho que Arquímedes metiera baza en el asunto, el chico Uzumaki no estaba flotando en la superficie. Hundido en las profundidades de aquel pozo sin fondo, seguramente inconsciente, la vida de Naruto pendía de un suave hilo que no tardaría mas de unos minutos en ceder. La negra capa de la extensión de agua apabullaba a la pequeña ninja inferior y frente a aquella basta inmensidad Hinata se sentía insignificante e impotente. Pero el rostro de su subalterno de escuadrón, la sonrisa traviesa del chico por el que su corazón latía tan intensamente, las palabras llenas de seguridad del ninja mas atolondrado de la villa le infundían un valor desconocido hasta ahora en la chica. Sabia de sobras que no era una gran nadadora. Y también sabia que aguantar la respiración no era una de sus mayores virtudes. Pero sin embargo, sabia perfectamente que no podía darle la espalda a su compañero y que se lanzaría a su rescate aunque ello pudiera costarle su propia vida.

-No puedo huir... ¡Este también es... mi camino del Ninja!

CONCLUIRA...

_Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninjas:_

Aquí esta de nuevo ante todos ustedes un nuevo capítulo de este irregular Fic Ninja. Este es el penúltimo capítulo como la mayoría de vosotros ya sabéis, con lo cual en el 10 diremos adiós a las desventuras amorosas de Hinata, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke (Por que os recuerdo que esto era una comedia romántica en un principio, que se me vaya la olla no quita que me olvide de los amoríos :P). He de dar las gracias a la gente que hasta el día de hoy ha estado mandando reviews y espero que así siga siendo en el futuro. Respecto a los temores, dudas o encabronamientos varios debido a la tardanza de este capitulo, os debo una explicación.... Es que ni yo me acuerdo de cuando salió el octavo... Esperad que lo mire... ¡En abril, ni más ni menos! Lo cierto es que empecé a escribir este noveno capítulo a principios de mayo y lo he acabado a finales de septiembre ¿Por qué? Por que en ese espacio de tiempo he estado sin ordenador, mira tú que cosa... TT

Y a día de hoy aun estoy sin Internet, con lo cual cuelgo este capitulo desde casa de un colega (Thanks Miguelon ;-))... Ya sin mas que decir me despido esperando vuestros comentarios, criticas y demás y animándoos a leer seguidamente el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, que como ya le había comentado a ciertas personas, se publica conjuntamente al noveno (algo bueno tenia que tener tanta espera, ¿No? )

Pues eso, que nos leemos pipol... ;-)

Sylvian

PD: ¡Que largo que me ha salido el maldito capítulo! Siempre me pasa lo mismo tras tener un tiempo parado el Fic... U

TRAILER DEL EPISODIO X

"Por fin, tras tanto tiempo esperándolo, los deseos de Hinata... se hicieron realidad"


	10. Dos momentos para recordar

DOS MOMENTOS PARA RECORDAR 

Una habitación sumida en la oscuridad sin ningún tipo de decoración, abandonada en apariencia. Un silencio extrañamente agobiante era lo único que destacaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Un silencio acompañado por el llanto sordo y entrecortado de un niño de corta edad, agazapado como una bestia salvaje en un rincón de la estancia. Unas abundantes lagrimas surcaban su sucia cara, llena de arañazos y moratones, oculta entre sus enclenques brazos. El sollozo no parecía tener fin y se alargaba hasta bien entrada la noche hasta que el pequeño agotaba sus fuerzas y caía rendido en un merecido sueño, que lo mantendría despreocupado y aliviado hasta que saliese de nuevo el sol. Las macetas del vecino rotas, el perro de la señora Mariko esquilado, un graffiti enorme en la fachada de la casa del Hokage, un par de dulces robados en la tienda del Sr. Tadakichi y haberle tomado el pelo a la chica nueva rara esa en la academia, eran las proezas del día de hoy. Pero en el fondo, él no buscaba todo aquello. Todo aquel afán destructivo estaba condicionado por otros sentimientos, amargos y duros, que le hacían llorar cuando nadie le veía o cuando estaba solo... Que solía ser algo que se daba con una frecuencia que le hacia llorar aun más. Hubiese preferido otra vida. Una vida que no le devolviera a la memoria recuerdos tan sumamente tristes justo cuando iba a morir. Por que sabia perfectamente que iba a morir, allí, solo, tal y como había vivido toda su vida. Y no tenia ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir...

"¿Qué clase de vida he vivido hasta ahora? ¿Merece la pena luchar para salvarse cuando los únicos momentos que puedo recordar son tan tristes? Ju... Felicidades Naruto... Has hecho tu papel de bufón excelentemente bien durante todo este tiempo... Y ahora te vas a morir sin ver cumplidos tus sueños... Vamos, se sincero... En el fondo... era lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? Tsk, je, je... No estas seguro, ¿no es así? Por que si te diese lo mismo... No estarías llorando de rabia..."

La planicie sombría del agua reflejaba el aura llameante de la noche. Calmada y tensa, como si estuviese preparándose para el ataque enemigo, así aguardaba la superficie del lago a la joven kunoichi Hinata Hyuga. Un salto hacia delante, cerrando los ojos para no echarse atrás y apretando fuertemente los dientes a la espera del escalofrió provocado por la helada agua. El estallido al entrar en aquel pozo sin fondo se elevo en la oscura penumbra reinante y fue decorado por los tonos rojizos del incendio, que devoraba el bosque y el tiempo que les quedaba a los dos ninjas inferiores. Con todo el cuerpo empapado, el frió del agua despertaba el dolor de las heridas de la chica de ojos albos, hasta el momento irrelevantes y que se convirtieron en el primer impedimento a la hora de bucear a ciegas. En aquella basta disposición de agua no se veía nada de nada. Nada a la izquierda, nada a la derecha, nada arriba y nada abajo. Tanto era así que, a los pocos instantes de empezar a bracear, Hinata ya no sabia donde estaba la izquierda ni la derecha, solo diferenciaba el alto y el bajo: cuando más profundo estaba, mas se cernia sobre ella la oscuridad. Con una única dirección por tomar, las manotadas totalmente faltas de estilo de la joven Hyuga, empezaron a ser cada vez más apremiantes. Llevaba poco tiempo sumergida pero empezaba a faltarle el oxigeno. Notaba con aprensión como sus pulmones empezaban a dolerle cada vez mas y como un fuerte nudo se asentaba incomodo en su garganta. El miedo de ahogarse apareció frente a ella. En medio de aquella inmensidad acuática se sintió indefensa, débil y frágil y unas burbujas que se introdujeron en su nariz la sobresaltaron de tal manera que se detuvo en seco en su inmersión. Estaba temblando de arriba abajo y de nuevo las lagrimas afloraban en sus ojos, desapareciendo diluidas en aquel apabullante lago monstruoso. Dudo, dudo y por un instante, la falta de aire hizo que su instinto de conservación se impusiese y su cerebro le ordenase salir de aquella trampa mortal, que, por lo menos ella se salvase. Humillada y sintiéndose cobarde, la kunoichi dio media vuelta justo para encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto. No era él, no podía ser él, no podía estar justo a su espalda y eso era algo que hasta una desconcertada Hinata entendía. Tan rápido como vino, se fue, y con el siguiente parpadeo de la chica Hyuga la imagen del ninja de expresión gamberra desapareció. Hinata, dubitativa, alargo el brazo hacia donde antes había estado la imagen del chico. Sintiéndose estúpida por su cobardía, emprendió de nuevo, bruscamente, el descenso en la búsqueda de su compañero de escuadrón. Se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que ahora buceaba a mas velocidad, que parecía que sus pulmones estuvieran repletos de nuevo de aire y que de golpe y porrazo el miedo que se había adueñado de ella había desaparecido por completo. No sabia exactamente como era posible todo aquello, pero sabia muy bien a quien debía darle las gracias.

"Has sido tú... ¿Verdad, Naruto...? Tú... Tú me haces cambiar... No necesito siquiera que estés a mi lado... Tan solo me basta ver... Un recuerdo tuyo, para ser mas fuerte... Ahora entiendo un poco mejor... por que quiero salvarte..."

Una brazada mas pensaba. Una más. O quizás dos. La próxima brazada será la buena. Todo esto era lo que se decía Hinata Hyuga para no desfallecer. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí y tan solo el pensamiento de que ya faltaba menos para encontrar a Naruto le daba fuerzas para seguir moviendo sus maltrechas extremidades. "Un poco mas, tan solo un poco... Ya estamos, ya, ya, ya... casi... estamos". Ya estaba. Aquello que ahora se encontraba en la palma de su mano y que agarraba con firmeza no era el cuerpo de Naruto, si no arena. Una húmeda arenilla, unas cuantas piedras que no podía ver a causa de la oscuridad reinante, pero que podía tocar y que le revelaban la verdad: ya había llegado al fondo del lago. Había llegado al fondo del lago, al final de la meta y no había encontrado a Naruto. El chico rebelde y de cabello revuelto y rubio no estaba allí. ¿Puede ser que no estuviera en el lago, que su rescate heroico hubiera sido en balde? Ahora mismo Naruto estaría despertándose en un páramo apartado del bosque, a centenares de metros por encima de la pequeña y tonta Hinata Hyuga. Doblando las rodillas sobre la superficie de piedra invisible, Hinata sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. El alma quería escapar de su cuerpo y el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. El frió se apodero de ella nuevamente y cerrando los ojos para no ver aquella oscuridad tan agobiante, un único pensamiento apareció en su mente para no abandonarla en aquel paraje desolador.

"No pienso rendirme"

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Ni en el más remoto de sus sueños Hinata hubiese pensado que mostraría tal tenacidad en un momento tan critico y desesperanzador. Resultaba hasta gracioso. Resultaba reconfortante. Una negativa a la realidad y una fe inquebrantable en si misma que jamás había tenido. Le recordaba a alguien, claro. Alguien, un chico que, simplemente, resolvía los más grandes problemas y salía de cualquier atolladero por pura y llana cabezonería. Y fue justo en el momento en que pensaba en él cuando noto su presencia. De forma débil, pero ahí estaba, una señal que le indicaba que Naruto estaba cerca. Sabiendo claramente que estaba justo detrás suyo, Hinata se giro lentamente y con el corazón desbocado. A un par de decenas de metros, una extraña luz de color rojo brillaba levemente en fuerte contraste con el agua negra. Atraída por el lucero carmesí, la chica se dirigió presta hacia el lugar para descubrir, por fin, al autentico Naruto Uzumaki. Envuelto en el manto de aquel extraño brillo que parecía brotar de él, se hallaba tumbado delicadamente sobre el suelo del lago. Su expresión era un tanto extraña, perfecta mezcla de tranquilidad y mosqueo puro y duro. El único signo de vida que quedaba en su cuerpo era el incesante tembleque de su entrecejo. Pero era el único y no era muy claro. Estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Hinata rodeo con sus temblorosos brazos el cuerpo del joven y lo incorporo delicadamente para comprobar su reacción. La cabeza del chico Uzumaki ladeaba despreocupadamente sobre el hombro de la chica y el brazo del rubito caía inerte sobre el regazo de Hinata. Presa del pánico al ver a la persona del mundo que más respetaba incapaz, al ver en aquel estado a alguien a quien la chica Hyuga consideraba casi inmortal, las fuerzas abandonaron por completo a la kunoichi. Ahogándose ella también, una nerviosa sonrisa nació en su rostro, justo cuando una extraña determinación se le aparecía de pleno, indicándole que hacer. Fue justo en aquel momento cuando, por fin, tras tanto tiempo esperándolo, los deseos de Hinata... se hicieron realidad...

"Perdóname Naruto... Al final... no habré sido capaz de cambiar como yo esperaba... y no podré decirte... lo que siento por ti... He sido una tonta pensando que podría bajar aquí abajo, rescatarte, subir a la superficie y vivir los dos juntos, tal y como pasa en los cuentos de hadas... Pero te prometo... que tú al menos te salvaras... Lo juro por lo poco que me queda de vida..."

Con una suave dulzura, con la ternura única que surge en los momentos mas críticos, Hinata desnudo su corazón y casi sin proponérselo, de forma natural, dejo caer el muro que había creado para protegerse de la gente con tal de salvar a Naruto. Sin que ningún sonido pudiera llegarle al cerebro, con la mente limpia y clara, acerco su cálido cuerpo al rostro casi sin vida del chico. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos en aquel instante y no se trata tan solo de una forma de hablar, no: realmente durante un breve momento el tiempo y el espacio contuvieron la respiración, expectantes, y todas las estrellas del firmamento pusieron a la vez su mirada en el beso que Hinata le otorgaba a Naruto. El sabor de la boca del chico, inundo los tiernos labios de la kunoichi. La respiración de los dos ninjas inferiores se fundió en una sola corriente de aire. Toda la vida de Hinata paso por delante de sus ojos, pero no por que su hora estuviese próxima, si no por la catarsis que su alma estaba llevando a cabo. Los labios de Naruto eran más suaves de lo que ella se imaginaba y, a pesar de que el chico estaba inconsciente, notaba la compenetración de su lengua dándole la bienvenida dentro de él. La humedad del lago no se podía comparar al escalofrió que recorría en aquel momento el agotado cuerpo de la joven Hyuga. Acostumbrada a llorar, no fueron nada nuevo para ella las lagrimas que ahora nacían en sus ojos, sabedoras de que aquel momento de gloria les llegaba a las puertas de la muerte. Con una sonrisa tímida y triste, fijo su mirada en la cara de Naruto, y con las ultimas energías que le quedaban, le cedió todo el aire restante de sus pulmones que viajaron de ninja inferior a ninja inferior en forma de póstumo presente. La dulce chica de ojos blancos cerro finalmente los párpados y, sintiendo que había hecho ya todo lo posible, dedico sus últimos instantes de conciencia a recordar la calidez de aquel beso y poder así llevarse consigo aquella sensación en su viaje al mas allá. Mordiendo traviesamente el labio inferior de su compañero de escuadrón, y provocándole una pequeña hemorragia, se despido al fin de Naruto Uzumaki, y ya no tuvo ningún pensamiento mas en el fondo de aquel oscuro y lúgubre lago.

Parecía que estuviera erguido, pero igualmente no notaba que sus pies tocasen el suelo. Creía ver con claridad, pero de todas formas no era capaz de saber donde estaba el horizonte. Claramente se hallaba en un campo de trigo, pero el olor que le llegaba de aquel sitio le era particularmente extraño. No tenia muy claro si estaba o no estaba. Y sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar, giro sobre sí mismo para encontrarse cara a cara con él. Al principio se sorprendió. Le pareció que estaba viéndose a si mismo con unos cuantos años mas, como si delante suyo estuviese el Naruto del futuro. Pero en cuanto se fijo mas detenidamente, pudo observar que su otro yo no tenia las características marcas similares a unos bigotes de zorro en las mejillas... Además, bien mirado aquel tipo tenia una expresión bastante inteligente. Entonces pensó que tal vez fuese... Un ronroneo en su estomago se lo confirmo y entonces el mundo cayo a los pies de Naruto...

-¿Tú... Tú eres... eres... Tú?

-...

-Ah... si, claro, y-ya veo, es evidente que... que es usted...

-...

-En... Entonces, je... estoy... estoy, hmm... ¿Lo estoy verdad?

-...

-Es decir... si no lo estuviese no... no estaría aquí con... con usted...

-...

-Je, je... bu-bueno, eso explica que no... que no, vaya, que no me note las extremidades...

-...

-Y que no pueda ver bien...

-...

-Y que tampoco pueda oler...

-...

-Y que, que ni siquiera pueda ser capaz... capaz d-de... de... ¿respirar?

-...

-Pe-pero... ¡Si que puedo respirar! ¡Respiro! Ha-hace un momento no era capaz... ¿P-por que ahora sí?

-Por que aun no te ha llegado el momento, Naruto...

-¡!

-Vuelve y salva a esa chica...

Al abrir los ojos Naruto creyó que se había vuelto ciego de verdad, pero tardo poco en darse cuenta de que simplemente se hallaba en un lugar totalmente a oscuras. Quizás por un reflejo inducido, el joven ninja estuvo a punto de cometer la estupidez de gritar para saber donde estaba o quien había por ahí, pero justo a tiempo una burbuja se introdujo sutilmente por uno de sus orificios nasales, advirtiéndole de donde se hallaba. Rápidos relámpagos de memoria vinieron a él y recordó su descenso tortuoso hacia el fondo del lago donde, era evidente, se encontraba en aquel momento. Sintiéndose afortunado por haber recuperado la conciencia, se preparo para huir rápidamente de aquella tumba acuática. Cuando ya se disponía a marcharse por fin, un extraño zumbido le recordó aquellas misteriosas palabras. "Salva a esa chica", pero ¿Qué chica? Naruto giro sobre si mismo varias veces buscando indicios de que alguien mas pudiera estar en aquel pozo sin fondo. "Una chica, una chica, una chica..." pensaba frenéticamente mientras miraba aquí y allá sin ningún resultado. Al instante se detuvo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Solo el silencio parecía responderle. Sin embargo ahí estaba otra vez. Y otra. Y al cabo de un rato otra vez. Bum-bum, bum-bum, se escuchaba. Olvidándose de su vista, Naruto opto por dejarlo todo en manos de su oído. El agua transportaba las ondas sonoras de un compás que no cesaba. No había duda, era el corazón de la chica y el chico Uzumaki se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que reconocía ese latido y que sabia a quien pertenecía. Encontrándola en la oscuridad, cogió firmemente sus manos heladas y acerco su cuerpo para poder verla aunque solo fuera un poquito. El rostro de Hinata palidecía en aquella asfixiante penumbra y de su diminuta boca surgían unas burbujas que se perdían en la negrura del liquido elemento. Una pequeña luz se encendió entonces en la cabeza del ninja alborotador numero uno de la villa.

"Ha sido... Ha sido gracias a ti..."

Estaba claro. Hinata había arriesgado su vida bajando hasta ahí abajo para rescatarle. Era ella quien le había ayudado, de algún modo, a recuperar el conocimiento. No había sido cosa de simple suerte o magia el hecho de que, a tantísimos metros de profundidad, hubiera recuperado la respiración. Se lo debía a ella y solo a ella. Si su mala memoria no le fallaba, podía recordar que Hinata no era precisamente una virtuosa en los lances acuáticos y que tenia una paupérrima resistencia pulmonar. Pero a pesar de ello, había hecho acopio de valor y se lanzo dispuesta a salvarle. A él, un tonto y un cabezón que ya se había resignado a morir solo por que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para abandonar y rendirse. Si él hubiese luchado mas por su propia vida, quizás otra persona no hubiera tenido que sacrificar la suya. Muerto de rabia, Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse al cuerpo inmóvil de su jefe de escuadrón y lloriquear como un perro apaleado. Sin embargo, el intermitente y cada vez mas leve latir de la joven Hyuga despertó nuevamente en él su voluntad indomable y su legendaria mala leche. Tomando impulso en la planicie terrestre del lago, Naruto salió despedido con Hinata en sus brazos en una carrera contrarreloj hacia la superficie. Sin poder valerse de sus extremidades superiores, sus piernas parecían insuficientes para nadar a la velocidad necesaria. A pesar de ello, el chico seguía avanzando incansable haciendo valer el oxigeno que, vete a saber como, Hinata le había regalado. No podía dejar que esto acabara así. No podía dejar morir a la heroína de la historia, no seria propio de un próximo Hokage. Y sin embargo... Y sin embargo, la superficie aun quedaba terriblemente lejos y a cada segundo que pasaba, la calidez de Hinata se iba debilitando mas y más...

"¡No es justo!-aullaba en su mente, fuera de si.- ¡No es justo, mierda! ¡Hinata va a morir, por que yo no soy lo suficientemente rápido! ¿Por qué te tuviste que tirar tras de mi so boba? ¡Tu vida vale cien veces mas que mi pellejo de delincuente! ¡No te me mueras! ¡No te me mueras que me cabreo y te la monto! ¿Me oyes? ¿¡Me oyes joder!? Ay, ay, ay... ¡Piensa Naruto! ¿Qué haría un chico más inteligente, pero menos guapo que tú en esta situación? ¡Miiieeerdaaa! Este... Este problema es demasiado grande para mí... Hinata, tú eres mucho mas lista que yo... Dime... ¿Qué hago?"

Y entonces, quizás por capricho del destino o quizás por simple y llana casualidad, Hinata le dijo a Naruto que era lo que debía hacer. Mirándola fijamente, con la esperanza de que la chica se recuperase y le contase el fantástico plan que se le había ocurrido, el chico-zorro no pudo dejar de fijarse en los rojizos y suculentos labios de la kunoichi. No podía ser carmín, pensó el joven Uzumaki, puesto que se hubiera fijado antes si Hinata hubiese ido maquillada. Pero entonces... ¿Qué? Llevándose instintivamente los dedos de su mano derecha a los labios, Naruto pareció comprender: era sangre. La chica tenia sangre en los labios, él también. Naruto buscaba la solución a su gran problema y entonces notaba como de su labio inferior brotaba un rastro ligero y constante de sangre, cuando, por lo general, sus heridas más superficiales cicatrizaban a una gran velocidad. Entendió pues, que se trataba de una señal y comprendió al fin una de las máximas más populares dentro del mundo de los ninjas: "A grandes males, grandes remedios". Era hora de llamar a los pesos pesados. Con una gota apresada por su pulgar, inicio una serie de sellos para ejecutar la única técnica que podía salvarles a él y a Hinata.

-"Perro... Jabalí... Pájaro... Mono y Oveja... ¡¡Técnica de Invocación!!"

Gracias al poder de aquella portentosa técnica de altísimo nivel que invocaba anfibios en el espacio y el tiempo, bajo la pareja de ninjas de grado inferior se dibujo una silueta considerablemente grande, adivinando la aparición del mayor sapo de todo el mundo. Medía varias decenas de metros, pesaba alrededor de unas cuantas toneladas y su fuerza era comparable a todo un batallón de elite ninja. Tenia la cara adornada con varios motivos Kabuki, una cicatriz surcándole el rostro y en su enorme bocaza, una grandiosa pipa del tamaño de un árbol milenario. Era él, el único, el inimitable Jefe Sapo, ¡El gran Gamabunta! Desconcertado en un principio, miro a su alrededor con tal de advertir por quien había sido invocado. Al notar un pinchazon en el morro, El patriarca sapo descubrió a Naruto mordiéndole salvajemente. En cualquier otra ocasión esto hubiese supuesto la decapitación del chico a manos de la fiel espada de Gamabunta, pero el Jefe entendió que el muchacho y su acompañante estaban en serios apuros. Ya habría ocasión de asesinar a su subordinado mas tarde. La gran bestia abrió de par en par su boca y alargo su lengua hasta apresar a los dos ninjas inferiores. Naruto se alarmo en un principio, pues conocía bien el mal genio de Gamabunta y temía por la idea de convertirse junto a Hinata en su almuerzo. Al quedarse a oscuras en el interior de las fauces del animal desdentado y ver que no eran engullidos, Naruto comprendió los motivos de su Jefe. Para salir de aquel lago a suficiente velocidad como para que no se ahogaran, la presión que podría ejercer el agua sobre ellos hubiese sido mortal de necesidad. Sin embargo, en el interior del Jefe Sapo, Hinata y Naruto no corrían ese peligro. El mordisco en la lengua que el chico Uzumaki le propino a Gamabunta fue la señal que necesitaba el anfibio antediluviano para salir de allí. Con una única propulsión indescriptible, el sapo creo una corriente de fuerza que les saco de aquel lago en tan solo segundo y medio. Al llegar a la superficie, el lago estallo con una fuerza descomunal levantando una tormenta de agua que arraso por completo el incendio que se extendía por los alrededores. A mas de cien metros del suelo, Gamabunta observo el bosque ardiendo hasta el horizonte, en armonía con el crepúsculo y el crepitar del cielo. "Vaya, vaya... Me he perdido una gran batalla", pensó socarronamente. Eligiendo con cuidado el sitio donde aterrizar, el gran jefe sapo impacto en un claro cercano, inundado por el agua vertida del lago, y que retumbo de la misma forma que lo hubiese hecho tras el nacimiento de un volcán. Una vez en el suelo, deposito a sus dos huéspedes con delicadeza. Cuando Naruto y Hinata se posaron en tierra, llego el tiempo de las explicaciones.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-protesto enérgicamente Gamabunta.- ¿¡Cómo osas llamarme para una minucia como esta!? ¿¡Acaso quieres morir, huh!?

-¡Lo siento mucho, Jefazo!-replico Naruto, mientras escupía litros y litros de agua- Ah, no... no tuve mas remedio... Hinata y yo nos estábamos ahogando y...

-¡¡Escúchame bien niñato!! ¡Si no sabes nadar, no te tires a un lago tan profundo! ¡Es algo que hasta un cabeza hueca como tú debería saber!

-¡¡No es eso, estúpido sapo!!

-¿¡CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO!?

-Gran... Gran Jefazo, como no... ¡ Pero no estaba ahogándome en el lago por voluntad propia! ¡Estaba agotado por culpa de una pelea que casi me deja para el arrastre!

-¿La misma pelea que ha arrasado el bosque? ¿Y si te ha llevado hasta este extremo, por que no me invocaste antes? No digo que te hubiese ayudado, pero por lo menos habría puesto en fuga a tus enemigos...

-¡No podía invocarte, aun no habías aparecido en la edición española del manga y hubiese sido un spoiler de los gordos! ¡No es culpa mía que el autor sea tan vago que, de un capitulo a otro ya hayas aparecido!

-¡¡PAPARRUCHAS!! ¡Un autentico ninja no se fija en esas tonterías! ¡Además, todoquisque se baja la serie de anime y se lee los scans, así que le chafarias la guitarra a cuatro gatos!

-¡Ese no es el problema ahora, Jefe! ¡Fíjate, Hinata se esta muriendo y no se que hacer!

-¿También quedo herida tras la batalla?

-¡No! Ella... s-se lanzo detrás de mí para... para salvarme...

-¡¡BWA-HA-HA!! ¡Pero que cría tan estúpida!

-¡¡OYE, NO TE PASES ANFIBIO DE LAS NARICES!!

-¿¡CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO!?

-¡¡LO QUE HAS OIDO, CONDENADO SAPO VERRUGAS!!

-¡Ah, vale, creía que no te había escuchado bien... !

-¡Vamos, Jefazo! ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que hacer! ¡Échame un anca (vamos, una mano), por favor!

-Hmm, podría compartir parte de mi chakra con la chiquilla y hacer que recuperara las fuerzas...

-¡¡Pues venga, hazlo!! ¿A que esperas? ¿¡A su cumpleaños!?

-¡Eso solo nos dará un poco de tiempo! El problema más grave reside en que tiene los pulmones inundados de agua... Y ahí si que no puedo hacer nada...

-¿¿Cómo que no??

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas, mocoso... Pero tratar las vías respiratorias de una criatura tan pequeña como esta humana, escapa a mis posibilidades... Es un trabajo mucho más adecuado para ti...

-¿Para mí? V-vale... Genial...

-Muy bien...

-De acuerdo...

-...

-Eeer... ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-¡¡ENERGÚMENO!! ¿¡No sabes lo que es la respiración artificial!?

-¿El Boca a Boca?

-¡El Boca a Boca, sí señor!

-¡¡P-pero eso es una guarrada, que indecencia por favor!! ¡Además, aun somos menores y todas esas monsergas puritanas!

-¡¡No me vengas con escrúpulos de baratillo a estas alturas de la película!! ¿Acaso prefieres que muera por no darle un simple beso?

-Señor, si es tu voluntad que esta joven muera, por favor, acógela en tu misericordioso regazo...

-¡¡NARUTO!!

-¡Es que luego los otros niños me harán burla, jooo...!

-¡¡QUE TE MATO LA VIDA, EH!!

-Bueno, bueno... Ahora me pongo, pero tú date la vuelta, que si no me da vergüenza...

-¡Condenado mocoso! Esta bien, esta bien... No miro...

-Muy bien... Entonces... ¡Allá voy!

Lentamente y de forma algo torpe, Naruto empezó a aproximarse a Hinata. Pálida y sumida en una quietud inquietante, el latido de su corazón había languidecido hasta un leve susurro que se confundía con el silbido del viento. Recostada sobre la húmeda tierra que yacía a los pies de los dos jóvenes, Naruto nunca había encontrado tan bella y hermosa, no solo a Hinata, si no a cualquier mujer. Un cosquilleo broto en el estomago del chico y sintió por primera vez en toda su vida unos sentimientos extraños y vagos que por algún motivo le ponían alegremente nervioso. Encontró suave y carnosos los labios entre abiertos de Hinata. El cabello lacio, caído por la frente de la chica Hyuga se fundía con su piel y resultaba ensoñador y misterioso. Con sus rostros a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia, Naruto pudo sentir la calidez restante del cuerpo de la kunoichi y pudo escuchar muy claramente como su propio corazón se aceleraba mas y más. Echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y levantándole la barbilla para no obstruir las vías respiratorias, Naruto tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y junto sus temblorosos labios con los de la chica. Le parecieron más ásperos de lo que se había imaginado y sobretodo, más húmedos. La boca de Hinata era como una gruta del tesoro que ahora le había dado la bienvenida, pero no tenia tiempo para perderse entre ensoñaciones. Le insuflo todo el aire que tenia y acto seguido le masajeo el pecho para que su corazón bombease a mas potencia. Volvió a insuflarle aire. Volvió a masajearle el pecho. Volvió a insuflarle aire, volvió a masajearle el pecho y así una docena de veces más. No se podía decir que fuera un beso en toda regla ya que, para empezar, la chica estaba inconsciente. También era cierto que la preocupación por la salud de Hinata impedía al chico alocado de pelo rubio disfrutar demasiado del momento. Pero era su primer beso con una chica y no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente ni mantener durante unas milésimas mas de lo necesario, su boca junto a la de la joven Hyuga. El aprecio que había surgido por aquella chica era totalmente distinto a los sentimientos que hasta aquel momento habían convivido con Naruto. No lo entendía del todo. O quizás lo entendía demasiado bien. Cuando se separo por ultima vez de la chica, noto una sensación de desasosiego y melancolía, al tener que despedirse de aquel pequeño y diminuto trozo de cielo en que se había convertido la boca de su compañera. Pero también le reconforto un aluvión de alegría desmedida, al ver a Hinata incorporándose repentinamente (rompiéndole, mas aun, la nariz a Naruto de un cabezazo) y comenzando a escupir agua. Saco agua a raudales de aquel cuerpo tan ligero y frágil, tanto por la boca como por la nariz. Casi se ahogaba otra vez con el agua liberada, pero tras varios minutos tosiendo pareció que se calmaba al fin. Hinata se había salvado.

-¡¡Muy bien, muy bien!! ¡¡Dale duro!! ¡Tú sigue escupiendo, Jefa! ¡Y tú, jefe sapo! ¿Has visto eso, lo has visto, eh? ¿Jefe...?-Naruto tuvo que interrumpirse a si mismo en su exaltada celebración, pues al girarse y buscar a Gamabunta, este ya no estaba allí. El gran Sapo había vuelto con los suyos al ver como su subordinado salvaba el día.

-¡¡Cof, cof, cof!!-alcanzo a toser Hinata, quien no se encontraba muy habladora.

-¡Hinata! ¡Venga, vamos...! ¡Tú échalo todo, eh!

-¡¡Cof, cof, cof!! ¡Naruto...! ¿Eres tú? ¡¡Cof, cof, cof!!

-¡Si, si, soy yo, soy Naruto! ¡Pero tu sigue sacando agua!

-¿Naruto? ¡¡Cof, cof !! ¿Dónde, cof, estamos? ¡¡Cof, cof!! ¿No estaba, cof, muerta?

-¡¡Aquí nadie se muere si yo no lo digo!!

-¿Entonces... cof... estoy vi-viva?

-¡Pues claro que lo estas, tan viva como yo mismo!

-¡¡Cof, cof, cof!! ¡Na-naruto, estoy realmente viva!

-¡¡Que su trabajo nos ha costado!!

-¡¡Naruto, mu... muchísimas gracias!!-exclamo llena de jubilo la joven Hyuga al tiempo que se abalanzo sobre Naruto, al que estrecho en un fuerte abrazo. El chico no se dio cuenta, pero se ruborizo visiblemente. Agradeció mucho que la chica se apartara al cabo de un breve momento, aunque también se lamento un poco de que el abrazo no durase más.

-¡No me las des! ¡Yo no estaría aquí si tú no te hubieras lanzado antes al lago para rescatarme!

-¡Me creí una heroína o que sé yo y ya ves, al... final tuviste que sal-salvarme tú...!

-¡Tú lo hiciste primero, no te quites merito! Aunque de todas formas... ¿Cómo te las apañaste para devolverme la conciencia allá abajo?

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Aaaah... p-pues, pues...! ¡Ah, hmm...! Y... y... ¿Y tú, c-como me despertaste...?

-¿¿Qué?? ¡¡Aaah...!! Pues, estooo... ya, ya sabes como son estas cosas, ¿no? ¡¡Quiero decir...!! ¡Un buen ninja jamás desvela sus trucos!

-Ah... vale...

-Pues... pues eso...

Los dos ninjas de grado inferior desviaron la mirada hacia el suelo, colorados como un tomate. Tenían la cara ardiendo y una risita nerviosa se había adueñado de ellos.

-"No... No puedo decírselo..."-pensaba inquieta Hinata, mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos-"No puedo decirle que le... que le bese... ¡Me tomara por una aprovechada!"

-"No... No puedo decírselo..."-pensaba intranquilo Naruto, escondiendo como podía la cara y sudando a borbotones, hecho un manojo de nervios-"No puedo decirle que la... que la bese... ¡Me tomara por un salido!"

-"Bueno... si lo piensas bien tampoco es tan grave... Solo estaba intentando... eso, es... solo quería salvarle la vida..."

-"Bien mirado, no hay motivo para escandalizarse... Total, yo pretendía salvarla y nada mas... solo eso..."

-"Claro que, también es cierto que... Vaya, se podría decir que... que le metí un poco la lengua... total, ya puestos..."

-"Si, vale, bueno... Quizás hubo mas contacto bucal del necesario... Y también es cierto que cuando le masajeaba el pecho quizás una o dos veces toque donde no debía... eh..."

-"Solo por que le tocase la campanilla con la punta de la lengua no se enfadara, ¿no?"

-"Solo por que le sobase un poco las tetas, no me dirá nada... ¿verdad?"

La pensativa pareja se miro mutuamente de refilón durante un segundo, se quedaron con la palabra en la boca, enrojecieron de nuevo y se abandonaron en una risa tonta simultanea.

(Pensamiento compartido) "¡¡Casi mejor no le digo nada!!"

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Hinata y Naruto divisaron por fin el lindar del bosque. El tiempo traía un viento helado y los dos ninjas estaban tiritando de pies a cabeza. Entre el ajetreo constante de la batalla, el chapuzón en el lago y el no llevar ropa de abrigo, los dos ninjas inferiores cogieron un buen catarro. Con un moco subiendo y bajándoles por la cara al unísono, los miembros del escuadrón de la rana saltaron de alegría al ver que en las afueras del área de practicas se encontraba un improvisado campamento del que salían columnas de humo, risas por doquier y un suculento olor de cena recién hecha que hacia salivar a Naruto. Antes de que el chico con cara de zorro echara a correr en busca de la zampa, Hinata se las apaño para llamar su atención sujetándole de la mano. Las frías manos de la kunoichi devolvieron a la realidad a Naruto, que lejos de incomodarse ante aquel gesto, recibió con ternura las palmas congeladas de la chica e intento calentárselas. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y armándose con todo el valor que tenia, la joven Hyuga se dispuso a revelar sus más secretos sentimientos.

-Oye, Naruto...-dijo con un finísimo hilo de voz, apagada por las voces y los improperios provenientes del campamento. La fija mirada del joven Uzumaki la turbaba de tal forma que casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto el chico con un tono de voz muy dulce, mientras hacia oídos sordos al jolgorio que se escucha detrás suyo y prestaba una inusual atención a las palabras de Hinata.

-Veras... Ah... Yo, no sabia como decirte esto... De hecho llevo mucho tiempo deseando decírtelo... pero... pero...-a la chica le faltaba el aire. Naruto supo ser paciente y la instigo a seguir.

-Continua...-susurro simplemente.

-No m-me veía con las fuerzas suficientes p-para decírtelo... así que...

-¿Así que, qué?

-Así que... q-que me decidí por contártelo todo por escrito...

-¿Por escrito?

-Eso es... Todo... Todo lo que q-quiero decirte... esta expresado en la carta que te di cuando comenzó el simulacro de guerra...-musito Hinata, quien tenia que hacer titánicos esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar. Por el contrario, se sentía aliviada por el hecho de estar completamente clavada en suelo, con lo que no sucumbiría a la tentación de salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Una carta?-Pregunto extrañado Naruto, quien sin saber por que ahora se mostraba un poco consternado y dubitativo.

-Aja...- cercioro la joven, quien se había envalentonado al mencionar a su particular testaferro confesatorio.

-¿Esa carta que me diste al... al comenzar la prueba?- Insistió nuevamente el chico, cada vez más nervioso.

-Si... Ya sé... Q-que, que te dije que la podrías abrir cuando ganásemos los juegos de guerra... Y que, bueno, no solo no los hemos ga-ganado si no que se han ido un poquito al traste... Pe-pero... Pero aun así, creo que deberías abrirla y... Ay, Dios... y leer lo que en ella digo...-Hinata no tuvo mas remedio que apartarle la mirada a Naruto, quien por otro lado, había empezado a esbozar una mueca no muy agradable.

-¿Lo... lo que dices... en, glub, en la carta?

-Pues sí...

-¿En... e-esta...?-tartamudeo torpemente Naruto, mientras echaba mano a un maltrecho sobre que guardaba bajo su camiseta.- ¿En esta carta...?

-Sí...

-¿Esta carta... manchada hasta los topes de barro...?

-Eh...

-¿...Bañada en litros y litros de sangre, propia y extraña...?

-Pues...

-¿...Mojada y remojada hasta la saciedad...?

-Aaah...

-¿... Chamuscada junto a un servidor por varias llamaradas de fuego...?

-Uh..

-¿... Y que, te vas a, je je, te... t-te vas a reír... no, n-no se puede leer ni en sueños...?

-Hmm...

-¿Te refieres a esta carta? ¿A ESTA precisamente?

-Pues... si...-alcanzo a decir Hinata con una voz muy aguda, contuviendo el llanto, justo en el momento en que se desplomo en el suelo y cayo fulminantemente desmayada.

-¿¡Hinata¡? ¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Hey, Hinata, vamos, que tampoco hay para tanto!! ¡¡Hinata...!!

Un torrente de gente se acerco al oír los bramidos de Naruto, quien en ese momento sacudía a Hinata para ver si así recuperaba la conciencia. Sus compañeros de grupo, de escuadrón, sus maestros o simples desconocidos se encargaron de conducirles al campamento. Naruto fue atendido de sus considerablemente graves heridas, pero supo escaparse pronto de la enfermería para unirse al banquete que se estaban dando los demás. Entre bol y bol de ramen que engullía (el único manjar que robo en toda la noche), Naruto echaba un vistazo a Hinata, a quien el chico había colocado en su asiento continuo pese a los ruegos de los servicios médicos. Con aquella jauría de bestias montando alboroto alrededor suyo, la chica pálida de ojos blancos se sumió en un sueño pacifico mientras trataba de olvidar como su corazón se había hecho añicos. Con la boca llena de fideos, el chico numero uno en llamar la atención, propuso un brindis a la salud de la chica Hyuga, por su increíble valor y por haber salvado la vida de un desgraciado como él. "Por eso ultimo mejor no brindemos", bromeo desde una esquina Shikamaru, cuyo comentario fue seguido por una lluvia de risotadas. Y así, entre vivas y hurras por una heroína que dormía profundamente junto a ellos, los ninjas de la villa oculta de la hoja pasaron lo que quedo de noche celebrando, con cantidades ingentes de bebida y toda la comida que supieron encontrar, el gran valor de la pequeña Hinata.

EPILOGO............................................................................................................................ 

Había pasado una semana entera desde el incidente con el ninja sin nombre. Una semana alborotada intentado buscar explicaciones a todo el desbarajuste organizado en un ejercicio en el que solo participaban meros ninjas inferiores. Después de mucho discutir y de no llegar a ninguna parte, el consejo de la villa y el propio Hokage llegaron a una solución salomónica dentro de las costumbres de la aldea. Es decir, le echaron la culpa a Naruto. Así que el exaltado ninja, que se las prometía muy felices al salir del bosque sacando pechito se convirtió en la cabeza de turco de un sencillo ejercicio que había salido terriblemente mal. Castigado durante una semana a limpiar todos los retretes de la administración ninja, Naruto acepto sin rechistar demasiado su pena. Su sorprendente sumisión se entendía mejor si antes se mencionaba que casi todos los ninjas inferiores (incluidos Hinata, Sasuke o Sakura) fueron hospitalizados durante un tiempo debido a las heridas sufridas. Como el chico-zorro se curo en un santiamén, y como le aburría estarse sin nadie con quien meterse, acepto su condena para matar el rato, a sabiendas también de que el maestro Iruka le invitaría a un tazón de Ramen por un trabajo bien hecho. Al cumplir la semana de castigo, Naruto se encontró con un barullo de gente a las puertas del hospital. Al parecer la salida del centro había sido simultanea. Naruto se acerco a chafardear, dispuesto así a saltarse a la torera el ultimo día de castigo.

-¡¡Heeey, gente, que bien os veo a todos!!

-Naah... ¿Tu por aquí...?-protesto Shikamaru al ver al chico Uzumaki.- Es problemático salir del hospital y encontrarse contigo...

-¿Así que ya os han dado el alta, eh?-pregunto muy ufano Naruto.

-¡Que va!-intervino Kiba, tan escandaloso como siempre- En realidad las enfermeras nos han echado por pesados...

-"Que os aguante vuestra madre", ha sido su diagnostico final...- confirmo Shikamaru con un gran bostezo.

-Las comprendo perfectamente...-asentó Naruto.

-¡Tu mejor no hables!-se reboto Kiba- ¡No te soportarían ni durante media hora! ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

-¡Guau!

-¡Uooo! Las enfermeras han sido unas santas con nosotros-intervino Lee apareciendo de la nada y asustando a todos con su aspecto "único".

-Ñam, ñam... Hombre, con la comida que nos daban yo las calificaría mejor de "seres del averno"...-dijo Chouji entre bocado y bocado a su sándwich de gato siamés.

-No podía faltar la opinión del culo gordo...-rió Naruto.

-¡Uooo! ¡Yo me quejaría antes de los médicos!

-¿Y eso por que Cejudo?

-¡Uooo! Fíjate que el primer día se me acerco uno y con cara de pánico me dijo... me dijo... ¡¡ME DIJO QUE LO MEJOR QUE PODIA HACER ERA OPERARME LAS CEJAS!!

-Ho... Hombre, no sé, a lo mejor el tipo lo decía con buena intención...

-El mejor consejo que te han dado en tu vida-exclamo secamente Neji a sus espaldas.

-¡¡Uoooo!! ¡¡Repite eso!!

-Oíd, a todo esto, ¿No habéis visto por aquí a Sakurita y al condenado de Sasuke?

-Sasuke salió ayer del hospital (tenia menos paciencia incluso que las enfermeras)-respondió vagamente Shikamaru.

-¡Pues anda que avisa!

-Y en cuanto a la chica-tronco...-murmuro Kiba, pensativo- ¡Ah, sí! Creo que se fue con Hinata, calle abajo... ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

-¡¡Guau!!

-¿Eh? ¿Con Hinata?

Las risas de los niños inundaban aquel pequeño parque cercano al hospital de la villa. En sus dos únicos columpios, dos chicas "mayores" impedían su uso a los más pequeños del lugar que protestaban enérgicamente. Ante la aterradora mirada de una de las chicas (la de pelo rosa) los chavales optaron por salir por patas y jugar a un juego menos peligroso, como por ejemplo "tirarse piedras a la cabeza". El chirriar del columpio llenaba el vacío que pesaba sobre las dos kunoichis. Sakura se divertía viendo como Hinata se exprimía los sesos con tal de encontrar un tema de conversación. Compadeciéndose de ella, la chica frentuda empezó a hablar del tema más evidente y acuciante: los chicos.

-Así que... Al final... Tú y Naruto... ¿Qué?

-Al final... Yo y Na-Naruto... Nada...

-Me lo temía...

-¿Y tú y Sasuke?

-Pues... lamento decir que hemos seguido vuestra misma suerte...

-Aaah...

Un laaaargo silencio se interpuso entre las dos. Ambas kunoichis se sintieron tristes y en cierta medida, derrotadas.

-Ay, ay...-se quejo infantilmente Sakura- ¿No habíamos hecho un juramento, nosotras dos?

-Pues sí...

-¿Y se ha cumplido?

-Pues no...

-¿Y por queeeeé...?-lloriqueaba la peli-rosa ninja de grado inferior.

-Bu-Bueno, quizás quisimos morder demasiado, ¿No?

-¿Quieres decir?

-Al fin y al cabo en este tipo de, ejem, asuntos... lo... lo m-mejor es ir poco a poco...

-Paso a paso...

-Eso es...

-¡Ju! En fin, creo que tienes razón...- sonrió Sakura, bajando de un salto de su columpio.- Creo que por el momento me conformare con este primer paso que hemos dado...

-¿El primer paso...?

-¡Claro! ¿Tú también has dado uno, verdad?

-Uh... Quizás uno pequeñito...

-¡Pues ahí lo tienes! ¡No olvides que los primeros pasos son siempre los más importantes! ¡No debes rendirte nunca, Hinata!

-Ah... ¡¡Va-vale!!-exclamo eufórica la joven Hyuga ante las palabras acaloradas de Sakura.

-Al fin y al cabo... nuestra gran batalla no ha hecho mas que comenzar...

El sol se hallaba en su punto mas alto en aquel momento del día y Naruto y Sasuke disfrutaban de él, tumbados en el tejado de uno de los edificios próximos al hospital de la villa. La aparición de Naruto y su inmediato acoplamiento había hecho enfadar al chico Uchiha. Sin embargo, no se marcho ni increpo a su compañero con tal de que le dejase solo. En el fondo, llevaba tiempo esperando un momento como aquel. Las nubes cruzaban el cielo y por un momento los dos chicos se quedaron envueltos en una gran sombra. Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruto y este, que enseguida se dio cuenta, le dio la espalda teatralmente e hizo ver que se ruborizaba.

-¡Ay, Sasuke, no me mires así!

-¡¡Gilipollas!!

-Je, je, vaaa... No te mosquees, condenado Sasuke...

-Estúpido Naruto... ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-Sabia que estarías cerca si Sakurita salía hoy del hospital...

-¡Tche!

-Así que... ¡Aquí me tienes!

-¡Bah! ¿No tienes a nadie mas a quien incordiar!

-Pues... No, sinceramente no...

-Madre mía... ¿Cómo un palurdo como este pudo luchar junto a mí en el bosque?

-Yo tampoco entiendo como pude estar mano a mano con un tipo tan insoportable como tú...

-¿Eso son unos agradecimientos?

-¿Y lo tuyo?

-Jamás te daría las gracias por algo en esta vida... así que confórmate con eso...

-¡Lo mismo digo!- tercio Naruto, al tiempo de enfurruñarse y darle la espalda a Sasuke.

-...

-...

-Fue... Fue una suerte que peleásemos unidos, estúpido Naruto...

-Ah... Si, opino lo mismo... Condenado Sasuke...

-Me alegro de haber salido con vida de aquel lugar...

-¡¡Toma, y yo...!!

-Ahora las cosas... empiezan a tomar un rumbo interesante...-dijo con una media sonrisa el chico de la pupila giratoria.

-¿Qué quieres decir...?

-Nada... Cosas mías, imbecil...

-¡Je! Ojala sigamos llevándonos igual de mal en el futuro...

-Ojala...

De vuelta a casa, Hinata caminaba distraída por en medio de la calle, tropezando con casi todo el mundo. Una señora mayor le echo un buen sermón, unos niños que jugaban con una pelota le dieron un balonazo en la cara y un repartidor de peces de colores choco con ella y le echo por encima toda una pecera. La chica se sintió obligada a comprar un pececillo en compensación y se llevo uno con los ojos casi cerrados, con una expresión que le resultaba familiar. En las viviendas próximas, la gente escuchaba música ligera y alegre, acorde con el buen tiempo que reinaba afuera y ya se empezaba a oír a las mujeres de la villa preparando la comida del mediodía, impregnando el aire de una fragancia agradable. Sin embargo, Hinata no tenia demasiado apetito, ni demasiada prisa por volver a casa. Tan solo le apetecía pasear placidamente, sin ningún tipo de rumbo. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos tenia la sensación de que, si lo deseaba lo suficiente, algo bueno le podría pasar. Así que no le sorprendió demasiado que, al doblar una esquina, se diera de bruces con un despistado Naruto.

-¡Ouch! ¡¡Oye, vigila por donde vas!!- rebuzno el chico, quien andaba por la calle sin vigilar por donde iba.

-¡Pe... Perdón!- contesto una enrojecida Hinata, quien se avergonzaba y se alegraba a partes iguales por haber tropezado con Naruto. El joven Uzumaki se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado y cambio rápidamente de actitud.

-¡Ah, pero si eres tú, Hinata! ¿Igual de despistada que siempre, eh?

-Hmm, pues... pues parece ser q-que sí...

-¡No has cambiado nada! Ja-ja-ja...

-Ah... Ja-ja-ja... Hmm, pues al parecer no...

-...

-...

---"SILENCIO INCOMODO"---

-Oye... Hinata...-empezó a decir Naruto, cambiando totalmente el tono de voz y abandonando su habitual pose de bufón. No sabia muy bien por que, pero ahora la presencia de la chica le ponía bastante nervioso.- Veras... He estado pensando mucho y... Vaya, que... que me siento fatal por no haber conservado... mejor la carta que me diste...

-¡Oh! Bueno, no... no tienes por que disculparte, Na-Naruto...

-¡Si, claro que tengo que hacerlo!

-¡Y yo te digo que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Bueno, vale, pues no me disculpo y eso que ahorro!

-Eres lo que no hay Naruto- dijo entre risas la dulce chica Hyuga.- La carta, a fin de cuentas, era lo de menos... Lo... Lo importante es lo q-que en ella decía...

-¿Y que era lo que decías?- Interrumpió Naruto a la joven kunoichi. Esta se quedo un momento en blanco, dubitativa.

-¿Eh? Aaah, pues, pues muchas cosas...

-Ya...

-Hmm, tampoco eran demasiado... importantes...

-Entonces... ¿Qué tal si me las dices ahora?

-¡¡!!

-¿No quieres?

-¡No, no es eso! Es... Que ahora mismo, me conformo con el primer paso que dimos en el bosque...

-¿Cómo? No... No lo entiendo...

-No hace falta q-que lo entiendas... Tan solo te pido, que tengas un poco... un poco de paciencia...

-Hmm... Si... Bueno... ¡Como tu digas, Jefa!-exclamo el joven y atolondrado ninja con un deje bromista en la voz.

-¡Que ya no soy tu Jefa, Naruto!

-¡Ah! Es verdad...

-Bueno pues...

-¿Bueno pues?

-Pues... ¡Adiós! Yo... Yo ya me voy...

-¿Adonde?

-A casa...

-Ah, claro...

-Sí...

-¿Te... Te acompaño?

-Ah... N-No sé, si... Si tú quieres...

-S-si que quiero...

-Ah... Bien, pues... pues entonces... ¡V-vamos!

Los dos ninjas inferiores echaron a andar al mismo tiempo, quizás mas separados de lo que les hubiese gustado, pero contentos con la compañía que les había tocado en suerte. De forma espontánea, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente y ruborizarse al mirar de refilón a Naruto y el chico iba recto y bastante tenso al lado de la chica de ojos blancos. Visto desde fuera pudiera parecer que aquello no era gran cosa, pero ambos consideraban aquel simple paseo como algo fuera de lo común, digno de pasar a la historia.

-Oye, Hinata... ¿A ti te gusta el Ramen?

-¿Eh? Pues si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Oh, por nada, por nada... Pero... ¿Sabes? Creo que este puede ser el inicio de una hermosa amistad...

THE END

_Daily Konoha, el periódico de los ninjas:_

Por fin, ya esta, se acabo... "La gran batalla de Hinata y Sakura" ha finalizado por fin y su tiempo y su esfuerzo me ha costado. Tal y como ya comente en el anterior capitulo, la tardanza exagerada de estos dos últimos episodios se debe, entre muchas cosas a mi perdida de mi equipo informatico durante varios meses, a mi baja de Internet (que aun dura TT) y, como bien apuntaba el insolente de Naruto en el propio capi, mi vagancia llevada a un extremo casi estúpido. Pero bien esta lo que bien acaba y una vez acabado el Fanfic, los lamentos se dejan a un lado y llega la hora de la autocrítica. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este fic y creo que eso se nota cuando se lee. Pero el hecho de que me lo haya pasado tan bien con él no quita que no vea sus defectos. El primero de ellos seria la aperiocidad antes citada que le restaba coherencia y seriedad al conjunto externo... Después, a pesar de que comparten protagonismo en el titulo, la presencia de Sakura ha ido perdiendo mucho fuelle frente a la relación Hinata/Naruto (incluso en la relación Sasuke/Naruto )... también resulta un poco chapucero el hecho de que la longitud de los capítulos sea tan dispar, motivada sin duda por mi incapacidad de síntesis y que conecta directamente con otra lacra de mi obra: La grandilocuencia innecesaria. También y ya para acabar, resulto ser una pesada losa aquella tontería que dije en el primer capitulo de que solo trabajaría con los hecho ocurridos dentro de la continuidad patria, con lo que las posibilidades me eran mas limitadas (tal y como mencionaba arriba el Jefe Sapo)... No han sido pocas las veces que he deseado romper esa regla, pero mira, que se le va a hacer... Todas estas carencia o leves fallos vistos por mi (y por el mamon de mi hermano que es el primero en criticarme sin morderse la lengua) procuraran ser subsanados si en el futuro escribo alguna otra historieta acerca de la aldea ninja de la Hoja... Ya me diréis si os hace gracia la idea o no, ¿Ok? ;-) Me despido dándole las gracias a todo aquel que me ha leído, me ha dejado una review o me ha metido caña para continuar, en especial a Himi Tsukinome, Logan, Ikki (y su costilla Azul) y Sasu (que solo leyó el primer capitulo pero que fue quien me impulso a escribir esta ristra de tonterías )... A todos vosotros, de verdad, muchas gracias...

Sylvian,

-Dedicado a la peña de Parets: Kaguoru, Zeruel, Vega, Leonzack, Wanxu, Sr. Legión, Neo, Pólux, Rafa, Ute, Mmarta y a mi Brodá... A ver si algún día os leéis el Fic :P –


End file.
